A Delayed Burial
by DeathxIncarnate
Summary: Saphira is the Dragonborn, on her way home to her house in Whiterun after being ambushed by bandits. Tattered and shoeless, she stumbles across an erratic Jester in need of help. Will she give in, or fight her feelings for him? He might just be the cure for her madness... This story is for Mature audiences only. Rated M for a reason. *Newly Updated*
1. A Delayed Burial

**A Delayed Burial**

Chapter One.

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxxX  
 **7th Sun's Dawn 4E 201**

" _Gods dammit_!" I cursed hopping around on one leg, holding my bare left foot in both my hands. Great! It was bleeding… I stepped on yet another sharp stone.

I discarded my boots on the road a while back, in a fit of rage after finally wearing the soles of my leather boots into ribbons, and was now left barefoot I'm the semi-freezing weather.

Why in Talos' Name didn't I buy new boots? I knew I needed them, and yet I had yet to buy any.

 _Just great_ … now I would have to walk the rest of the way to Whiterun with a nasty gash in my foot.

Gods help me…

I limped along the dirt path, swearing under my breath, and wearing nothing but my torn green dress. No boots, no gloves, no jacket… I shivered under the bitter barrage of Skyrim's cold weather.

Gods damn those bandits. They ambushed me on my way back to my house in Whiterun, just northeast of the city. They stole my mare Rain, my supplies, potions and food. They left me with little more than my boots and Daedric dagger which I had conveniently strapped to my thigh, hidden from immediate view.

This was just lovely. What would Vorstag have to say about all this? Knowing my husband, it would be something reassuring and tender.

 _At least they left my wedding band alone._

I couldn't wait to be home. I would have my husband buy me a new horse, new boots and some more supplies. But most of all I wanted to be by the fire and feel Vorstag's big, strong arms around me. I needed to stuff my belly full and then have him fuck me so hard I would sleep soundly for the next two days.

I swore again, narrowly missing a long rusted nail in the road. This was just not my day. What else could possibly go wrong?

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

 **My name is Saphira, and this is my story.**

I am twenty two years old, and I am a High Elf. Yes, yes, I know. An Elf that swears by Talos? Let's just say I sided more with the Nords than the Aldmeri Dominion in this whole Civil War business.

I had lived in Skyrim all my life, born here actually, so I considered myself a Nord. I was married to a Nord man, my husband, Vorstag. I worshipped all the Nord gods and everything. The only thing that separated me from actually being a Nord was who gave birth to me. I had long, bright auburn hair, a tiny waist and slim figure. But I gave credit for being skinny to growing up in an orphanage.

Growing up in shared living environment with little food trained my body to not need as much nourishment. I rarely felt hungry. And I was actually quite short for an Elf. It was something that frequently made me the butt of many jokes. But being petite has its perks; I could sneak in and out of wherever I was undetected, and I didn't have to buy as much leather to create my armor.

I grew up in Riften. An orphan after my parents were slaughtered when I was only three. They crossed into Skyrim to live with the Thalmor and Aldmeri Dominion while my mother was still pregnant with me. It was a personal invitation from Elynwyn herself. I was born in Dragon Bridge, right down the road from Solitude, not even two months after they arrived.

One night my parent's carriage was ambushed by the Stormcloaks. They unknowingly rode into a trap the rebels set for the Thalmor and things took a very dark turn.

They slaughtered my parents and their company. I was thrown from the back of the cart when the horses reared.

When I fell from the cart I suffered an injury to the left side of my face including my eye. A stray shard of wood embedded itself into my eyeball, gouging it and leaving a nasty scar across the eye socket and my face.

I was totally blind in my left eye. The injury left the entire eyeball a milky white color. The iris of my remaining eye was green with flecks of blue and gold around the pupil.

Thankfully my abilities as Dragonborn made "seeing" easier for me.

If things got especially dangerous during battle, I could use Aura Whisper and sense my enemy's movements before they even made them. So who was really handicapped?

I made it back to the Embassy, alone, effectively escaping what very well could have been my death.

When the Thalmor Embassy and Aldmeri leaders decided to send me to the Orphanage in Riften, I vowed to take the Nords side from then on.

How could they have abandoned one of their own so easily? Did I mean so little to them?

As I grew older, I started to understand that the Thalmor had no business being in Skyrim, barging in and outlawing the worship of one of the Nord's Gods: Talos.

Who did they think they were? You couldn't just invade another country and start telling them that the way they lived their lives was wrong, and that they would be punished for it because they wouldn't conform to the Thalmor way of life.

It was bullshit really.

After I was sixteen, I left the Orphanage and was coerced into joining the Thieves Guild by a man named Brynjolf. Brynjolf had been my best friend, mentor and first lover. He taught me everything I needed to know about surviving on my own.

I could pick locks easier than you could unlock your own door with a key. I could walk into a shop and walk out with everything of any value and not be caught. I could hide in the shadows, crouched down for hours without being noticed by even the sharpest of eyes.

I made a name for myself in Riften and I was not to be messed with. I could sneak up behind you and slit your throat without a moment's hesitation and you wouldn't have even known that I had been in your house for the past two days. Although that's not how the Guild did business, but I could still do it.

I met Vorstag in Markarth when I was almost nineteen. I left the Thieves Guild by then, left Brynjolf alone at the throat of the world after I was named Dragonborn. I was looking for some dwarven metal to craft myself a new bow, and I figured the museum would be a great place to start.

After getting all the materials I needed I stayed the night at the Silver-Blood Inn. I needed the new bow and some more arrows to continue my pursuit of Alduin into Sovengarde. I couldn't figure out how that damned Dragon got there.

When I visited the bar for a drink before bed I met Vorstag. He was sitting at a table by himself next to the fire. I was feeling frisky and needed a release, and boy, was he damned good looking. So I sat down at his table and invited him back to my room. When I awoke the next morning, he pledged his sword to me, and we had been together ever since. We married the 6th of Hearth Fire 4E 198, my Name Day.

We had been married almost three years, now. And I never thought that anybody but Vorstag would be the one for me.

I was about to be very, _very_ wrong.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Okay that's all for the first chapter. I hope I have portrayed Saphira's background well enough. I know what I want to say but I have trouble getting it down. If you enjoyed this please review so I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong


	2. A Jester? In Skyrim?

**A Jester? In Skyrim?**

Chapter Two.

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxx  
 **7th Sun's Dawn 4E 201**

"Ouch!" I screamed. "Gods damn it! One more fucking time I swear!" I swore at the ground, pissed that I had stepped on a loose rusty nail. This was the fourth one I had come across on my way home.

Curious. Where in Oblivion were they coming from?

I sighed, frustrated, and kicked it to the side of the road with my bare toes. The swift movement caused a dust cloud to rise up and make me choke.

I doubled over coughing and held onto my left shoulder tightly. Gods it hurt. I must have strained it whilst escaping those bandits earlier. I always put too much weight on my left side when I tumbled. It was damn near my only flaw. Well, that and I couldn't resist a good looking face.

I jumped, suddenly startled at the sound of someone screaming.

"Ahhh! Bother and befuddle! Stuck here… stuck!"  
It was a high pitched male voice.

I looked around to see where it was coming from. Next to the path leading up to the Loreius Farm was a giant wagon with a sizeable wooden crate in the back. From my view it looked like the front right wheel had snapped clean off.

Maybe that's where all those damned nails were coming from.

Standing next to the back end of the wagon was a thin man dressed in a black and red Jester's motley. He had bright red hair, from what I could see, black boots that curled up at the end adorned in gold threading, and a Jester's cap. He looked dingy and covered in dirt, but who was I to judge? I didn't even have shoes on, let alone a Jester hat.

I approached him, curious as to what he was doing out here by himself, other than being stuck that is.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and tapped his shoulder lightly. He whirled on me, silently yanked an ebony dagger from his side and crouched down to attack me quick as anything I had ever seen.

Whoa.

His hard golden eyes locked with mine briefly before he broke into a strange smile. He giggled, his voice shrill, and sheathed his dagger.

"Oh… oh! Cicero did not mean to scare you. He's just not used to being snuck up on." He laughed again, and danced around in a circle, kicking his feet out merrily.

A Jester indeed.

There was something more to him than that though. A Jester on the outside, but what was underneath? I didn't know a Fool could pull a blade that fast.

I smiled back at him, quickly flashing my perfectly white teeth. I was known to be quite the flirt, but nothing more. Vorstag was the only one for me.

"Are you alright? You seem very... upset," I said sweetly, reaching out to gently caress his arm. He stopped jumping around and stared at me, suddenly tense. The red and black striped material was soft from years of wear, the sleeves were gently wrapped with a long, thin strip of black leather.

I observed him as he gazed at me, as if it had been years since he had felt someone else's touch. He watched my hand as my fingers grazed his sleeve and followed it as I pulled it back to my side.

"My mother…" he whispered, his voice dropping a few octaves, his eyes shifted down to his feet. "My poor Mother. Unmoving. At rest, but too still!"

He spoke frantically now, with a worrisome look on his face. Our gaze met and those golden eyes gleamed at me under a tight knit brow. His complexion was creamy and smooth. A few strands of red hair fell into his eyes as he shook his head.

"Oh, poor Cicero is stuck can't you see?!" He shrieked,

"I was transporting my dear sweet Mother... well, not her, her corpse. She's quite dead." he giggled, a gloved hand came up and covered his mouth.

"I'm taking Mother to a new home." He said, suddenly serious. "A crypt. But Ahhhh!" he screamed, now gesturing dramatically at the broken wheel axle. "Wagon wheel! Damnedest wagon wheel! It broke… don't you see?!"

I chuckled nervously and my right hand instinctively flew to stroke the back of my neck.

"Is there some way I can help?" I asked cautiously.

This man was obviously a little touched, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve help. And I was always an eager one to offer when needed. Good Karma and all that, you know.

Cicero looked ecstatic when I offered to help him.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes, the kind, beautiful, stranger can certainly help!"

I blushed. Being a flirt was easy, and I was more than confident with how I looked. Yet, this man calling me beautiful made my stomach flutter. At times I thought that having the nasty scar on my face, and not having both my eyes somehow made me look terrible; but not once had I ever received a complaint or a negative remark about it.

Now that I was up close I could see that he needed a bath... and badly. I could invite him to take one at my house. I recently renovated the alchemy room into a bathing room. I bet it would feel so good to get clean after being so dirty. Maybe he should rest before continuing his journey... After all, he said his Mother was already dead right? Vorstag would have a nice hot meal prepared, he could take a bath, and get a good night's rest. That would do this man some good right?

"Go to the farm." Cicero continued eagerly as he took a step closer to me. "The Loreius Farm. Just over there, off the road! Talk to Loreius, he has tools! He can help me! But he won't! He refuses…"

He let the last part trail off and his tone became sad. It seemed he was very determined to bury his mother.

Cicero suddenly growled low in his throat. The sound was guttural and it disturbed the silence around us, but he continued to talk in a frantic tone.

"Convince Loreius to fix my wheel! Do that, and poor Cicero will reward you… oh yes, with coin! Gleamy, shiny coin!" He smiled widely at me, suddenly back to being playful.

He turned his back to me and then capered off in the opposite direction to take the reins of the horse that had been pulling the wagon. I sighed, that conversation lasted about as long as a blink.

I wasn't even dressed properly for the weather and I just offered my help to a total stranger. I should have found myself some shoes first at least. When would I learn?

XxxxxX

There was a Dunmer woman working in the garden as I approached the farm door to knock. A tall tanned man greeted me with a sarcastic look.

"Oh for the love of Mara, what now?"

I furrowed my brow. I wasn't used to getting treated this way in the least bit. Being the Dragonborn, I demanded the respect I deserved. I would be the reason Alduin fell to his doom and it struck me odd that someone would speak to me this way. It instantly irritated me, but it wasn't worth causing a fight and I tried to get the words out as sweetly as I could.

"The, um, little man down here really needs your help Sir… with his wagon?" I maintained my innocent demeanor. This didn't need to be a fight.

The man scoffed at me. "Hmph, that Cicero feller? Tell me something I don't know. Crazy fool has already asked me about five times. Seems he's not satisfied with my answer. Why can't he just leave us alone?"

This made me very angry. How could someone be so cruel to a complete stranger? I mean come on, how would you feel if you needed help and nobody would help you? It was just downright cruel!

"So what's the problem then," I spat through gritted teeth. "I'm sure he'll pay you."

I was really trying to stay calm, I promise.

"Pay me?!" He barked. "You think this is about money? Have you seen the man?" he stepped out of his door and forced me to retreat down the steps of his porch.

"He's completely out of his head! A Jester? In Skyrim? There hasn't been a merry man in these parts in a hundred years! And he's transporting some sort of giant box." He placed his hands onto his hips. "Says it's a coffin and he's going to bury his mother. Mother my eye. He could have anything in there. War contraband. Weapons. Skooma! Ain't no way I'm getting involved with any of that!"

I ground my teeth together so hard that my jaw popped. "He's a stranger!" I all but screamed at the man. "He needs assistance! Please…" I pleaded, now exasperated. "Do the right thing!"

The man narrowed his eyes at me, obviously displeased that I was making a scene. I didn't care, though. He wouldn't be so cruel to Cicero while I was still here. The man had done nothing wrong and I wasn't going to let this farmer treat him like yesterday's trash.

"And just who do you think you are, hmmm…?" he snapped at me as he glared, his eyes full of hatred. He leaned against the banister of his porch. "Coming up here and telling me my business. And for what? To help a...a...a Fool!?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in through my nose. I was trying so hard not to shout this man into a thousand itty bitty pieces.

Who am I? The damned Dragonborn, that's who!

But I couldn't say that, the fragile man would be shouted into pieces if I did. I'd be no better than Ulfric.

"You know you should help him… it's the right thing to do. What if that were you down there? Have you considered putting yourself into his shoes?" I persuaded him and finally got through. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Look, I - I… " he paused and appeared to be physically in pain. After a second a look of relief spread across his face. "Yes, you're right. You're right. Feller might be nutters, might not. But fact is, he needs help. I turn him away, what kind of man would I be? Look… um, thanks. And I'm sorry for my unneighborly reaction. If you talk to Cicero, you be sure to tell him I'll be down soon to help."

That was it then. I pivoted on one foot and turned my back to Loreius, all but stomping my way down the dirt path. Why did it take my speech skill to convince people to do the right thing? Why would I have to convince anyone to help someone who was in need? What happened to treating others the way you wanted to be treated?

As I approached Cicero I could hear him muttering to himself.

"Poor Mother… her new home seems so very far…"

He sounded so pitiful. He must have really loved her, and it pained my heart to listen to him. I missed my mother dearly and I had only a select few memories of her to cherish. I couldn't image what it would feel like to have spent your entire life, maybe thirty years or so, with your mother and then lose her and have to bury her and then go through all this trouble with the broken wheel just to get her to a crypt to be buried. It made my eyes well up with tears, obstructing what little view I had.

"Cicero…" I whispered, my voice low. I tried to swallow the lump I had in my throat.

I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. I kept repeating it in my head as I spoke. He turned around, his golden eyes wide with hope.

"You're back," he said hopefully, his hands clasping together.

"I talked to Loreius, and he has agreed to fix your wagon wheel." I smiled at him, I felt genuinely good about helping him.

"You did?!" He gasped, grinning from ear to ear. His teeth were straight, white and perfect. Such a beautiful smile. It was one of the three things I noticed right away about a man. The smile, the eyes, and the hands. I liked big hands with long fingers. For some reason it turned me on.

"Oh, stranger!" He squealed.

He started to jump and dance about; clapping, giggling and twirling around. He grabbed my hands and pulled me around with him. He twirled me and swung me around in circles. I couldn't help but to giggle. He had so much energy and it was really uplifting.

Most of the population of Skyrim were Nords: humble folk who worked hard and drank even harder. It wasn't common to see someone prancing about like this, or even displaying this much energy, really.

I giggled again and brought Cicero to a standstill.

"Stop...stop," I laughed. "I'm dizzy."

He placed his right hand on my shoulder, and I felt the heat through his glove radiate into my muscle. It felt so good. I was so cold and his hand was so warm. He placed the first two fingers on his left hand under my chin, and lifted it up so I could look at him.

"Thank you." He said simply, smiling at me with those sparkling honeyed eyes.

"My name is Saphira…" I managed to say, my voice barely above a whisper. This only made his smile widen.

"Saphira…" he said, as if he were tasting my name on his tongue. The half-lidded sincere look he gave me next threatened to buckle my knees.

"You have made Cicero quite happy," he chuckled, his tone low, breath hot on the air. He drew back his hand, took a step backwards and did a backflip, landing back on his feet perfectly.

"Oh, beautiful Saphira! You have made Cicero so happy! So jubilant and ecstatic! But more! Even more! My Mother thanks you!" He squealed in delight, and twirled again, his voice back to the high pitched one I first heard earlier.

He turned to me, pulling a hand from his pocket.

"Here, here! For your troubles…" he tried to place the handful of septims into my hand but I refused.

"No, thank you." I said, quietly. I didn't know why I was suddenly so shy. I never had a problem taking money from strangers before... but for some reason he really didn't feel like a stranger to me. It was weird. Something deep down felt like I knew him. And it was a little unsettling. I had never even seen him before, so why did I feel like I did somehow?

Cicero cocked his head to the side, confused as to why I refused his payment.

"But a good deed deserves a reward. Would you rather have something else…" he trailed off, his voice dropping low again. He arched an eyebrow and smirked at me. My eyes widened and my face felt like it had burst into flames. Did he just insinuate that he would sleep with me as payment? Maybe I heard him wrong. Maybe I didn't...

"It's not that… I just thought you could use it better than me. You're awfully dirty, wouldn't you want to use it to take a bath? Or maybe rest at an Inn before you continued your journey?" I wanted to get as far away from the topic of sex as possible.

He raised his other eyebrow, interested. "Where would Cicero take a bath around here?" He glanced around, twisting his torso but keeping his feet planted firmly in place. "Cicero does not see a bath house…"

I giggled at his innocent façade.

"My house isn't too far." I said, a hand covering my blushing face. "It's in Whiterun. Breezehome. You could take a bath there… and have a good meal. Maybe sleep in the extra bed, save some money on a room. You look tired."

He smirked at me as he glanced down at my chest, where a very large slash opened the material a little too much for comfort.

"Are you sure you're not trying to get Cicero into your bed?" he chuckled. Me? You just propositioned me earlier as payment… He wetted his lips and turned climbed into the back of the wagon and searched around for something. After a few moments he stood up and produced a blanket seemingly from nowhere. He hopped down and gently placed it over my shoulders.

"You really shouldn't be out here in the cold dressed so poorly. You could get sick!" He tutted me like I was a child. "Tsk tsk, what would Mother think?" He gave me one last glance and then turned and walked toward the front of the wagon.

Why was he mentioning his mother so often? Something curious nagged at the back of my mind and I thought it was a slightly morbid question considering his mother was dead, but I felt like I needed to ask.

"Wait… I have a question!" I called after him, following in his footsteps a little too quickly causing myself to bump into his back, falling flat onto my butt.

He turned, looked down at me and giggled. "Cicero can see your underthings…"

I closed my legs quickly and glared at him. "Well that was very ungentlemanly of you." I spat. Way to turn from romantic to piggish so quickly.

He smiled at me again, obviously enjoying my flustered state.

"Maybe Cicero will see them again? Hmm? Yes, I think so…" he stifled another round of giggles and so graciously helped me to my feet. My face felt like it was going to burn away, like the flesh of a dragon before I absorbed its soul.

"What is your question to Cicero, kind Saphira?" he asked, helping me dust myself off. I huffed, and stepped back. Maybe this wasn't the time for such a personal question. I just met the man after all.

"I was going to ask you where you were going? You're an imperial correct? But you're so far north to be coming from Cyrodiil."

All he did was smirk, his amber eyes fixed on me with such intensity that I felt naked.

"Cicero is taking Mother home." Was all he said.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxx

I finally made it to Whiterun. It was dark and my teeth were chattering despite the blanket Cicero had given me.

I hoped Vorstag would have a fire going. Gods it would feel amazing to have a bath right now. My mouth started watering at the thought of his special goat stew. My stomach rumbled its protest to being empty as I opened the door to my house.

Sure enough, there was a large fire going and a black kettle full of stew bubbling over it. Gods I wanted to throw myself into the flames, but quickly decided that the thought was insane.

"Is that you my love?" Vorstag's voice called down to me from our bedroom upstairs.

"Yes!" I returned. "I'm home my sweet!"

I stepped inside and shut the door tight. I was almost to the bottom of the stairs when my husband appeared at the top. He stared down at me lovingly. And I almost, almost burst into tears right then.

He quickly ran down the stairs, his heavy iron boots making him sound like a herd of cattle, and scooped me up into his strong arms and twirled me around, holding me close.

"I've missed you so terribly." He murmured, his hot lips against my freezing cold ear sent shivers down my spine.

I pulled back so I could look at his face. His dark brown eyes were watering, his pouty lower lip was trembling. I furrowed my brows, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

Please don't be sad my love.

He kissed me back, his lips pressed against mine in such a way it felt like my heart would burst. He missed me so much. He was such a good man, and I needed him. Needed his touch, needed to feel him inside of me.

I broke the kiss, both of us out of breath now. I hopped down from his arms and pulled him around to the back of the stairs. Into the room we had turned into a bathing room.

It had a bench on the right side, stacked with towels and soaps and various perfumed oils. A giant dragon bone tub was built into the ground on the left. I lined it with dragon scales myself.

The floor was tile and was currently lined with candles. I pushed Vorstag onto the bench, forcing him to sit down.

"Stay," I said, both of us laughing. "I'm going to run us a bath and you're going to show me how much you missed me." I smirked, my mind wandering to dirtier things. "Right after I show you how much I missed you."

His face flushed and all he could do was nod. It was a special occasion when I would say things like that to my husband. He had always been shy in the art of lovemaking, and when I insinuated that I was going to orally please him… it made him blush.

I walked out into the living room to grab the buckets of water heating by the fire. One by one I poured them into the tub until it was full. Using my mage magic I heated the water to almost boiling, being careful to test it so it wouldn't burn either of us.

Smiling coyly at my husband I pulled him to his feet and started to remove his armor. He gasped as my hand found him. I was pleased, to say the least, that he was already so hard.

XxxxxX

Vorstag sighed as I leaned my back against him in the bath. He wrapped his thick arms around my midsection, his fingers traced the long scar that adorned my lower stomach.

I would never have children. The Forsworn briar heart had saw to that. He stabbed me in my belly four times, and left me for dead when I was eighteen. Little did he know I could heal myself, and pretty well at that. I still needed medical attention but I wouldn't have died.

I later cut his throat while he slept. I cursed myself for not drawing out the process of killing him. Surely he deserved more, for robbing me of the decision to have children. But I had come to terms with it. What good would the Dragonborn be as a mother if I was always needed to defend Nirn against the dragons and other forms of evil?

"What are you thinking about?" My husband drawled, kissing the top of my head. I giggled and nuzzled up against him.

"Killing the Forsworn leader after he stabbed me. Not anything too upsetting." He nipped my ear and murmured something unintelligible.

*Thank you, for tending to me so eagerly." I whispered. His face flushed as the words left my lips.

"Anything for the love of my life." He said, punctuating the sentence with a kiss.

XxxxxX

I awoke to the sound of knocking at the front door. I groaned. Who could it be this late? It was nearing the small hours of the morning and I didn't know anyone, besides myself, who stayed up this late.

I was in the middle of a wonderful dream; Vorstag's head was between my legs… his tongue swirling -

That damned knocking again.

I swore silently and flipped the covers off of me. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and sucked in a sharp breath as my bare feet hit the icy floor.

The fire in our room had burned down to embers, letting the frost from outside seep into our room. I vowed that the person knocking was going to get a mouthful of my fist when I opened the door.

I quietly made sure Vorstag was asleep before I closed the door with a soft click. I pulled my robe around me and tied it, since I had little more than my small clothes on, I figured I needed it to hide my body rather than to get fully dressed. I was lazy.

I tiptoed carefully down the stairs, avoiding the one that creaked. I had almost made it to the door when I heard the knocking again.

Gods damn it I was going to kill whoever it was.

I swung the door open. "What in Oblivion is your fu-" I stopped dead in the middle of my sentence to see Cicero at my door, soaking wet from being out in the freezing rain. He was smiling at me, his grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Saphira!" He cried, his high pitched voice causing me to wince. "Shhhh!" I hushed him by putting my finger to his lips.

My were they soft. He giggled and I grabbed his arm so I could pull him inside.

I closed the door behind me quietly. I didn't want to wake up Vorstag. Even though the man slept like a bear, I still didn't want to disturb his sleep.

"Cicero is sorry…" He whispered as I dragged him to the dining room. I turned to him, shaking my head.

"And you scolded me for being outside improperly dressed. Look at you! You're soaked to the bone! Aren't you freezing?" I asked, in a hushed but agitated tone.

He shrugged, shaking his head a bit, slinging water onto me in the process. I frowned.

"Cicero, you could get really sick being outside in the cold and rain with no shelter." He looked up at me, his eyes big and golden.

"Cicero is sorry…" He whispered again, gazing at me. I softened. He reminded me of a child staring at me like that.

I sighed and sat down on the bench next to the dining table. The silence went unbroken for a while. Cicero just stood there next to me, dripping onto the floor, his fingers fidgeted like he was being reprimanded by his parent.

"I didn't think you would come." I said at last. And I didn't know why. He was a stranger to me, I owed him nothing and the same went for him. I wasn't sure why I felt disappointed when Cicero didn't show up earlier. I was married and I was happy with my husband. I didn't know why I felt so drawn to Cicero, but it both aroused and pissed me off.

"Cicero was tending to his Mother." he said flatly.

I stood up quickly, causing Cicero to take a step back. I stared at him and gestured to his Motley.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes. You're going to get sick." Cicero smiled and nodded.

"Ooohhh yes! Yes, Cicero needs a bath!" He giggled and pranced around. I caught him by his arm and pointed behind him to the room behind the stairs.

"The bathing room is right there. I'm going to heat you up something to eat and get some water for the bath. There are oils and soaps on the bench in there that you can choose from."

Cicero chuckled and turned around to enter the Bath room. He squealed in delight upon seeing the tub.

"Ooh! It's made of dragon scale! Very nice, very nice! Cicero likes!" He then yanked off his pants and I had to avert my eyes. Not his shirt, not his shoes, not his hat or gloves. His damned pants went first. He was doing this on purpose.

"Gods! Close the door first! I don't want to see you naked!" I hissed at him. This only elicited more laughter.

I got up and filled a bowl with stew. I sat it to the side and placed a half loaf of bread onto a plate. I could hear Cicero giggling behind the door. I rolled my eyes, silently cursing myself for inviting him here. I was having inappropriate thoughts about him and my husband was asleep upstairs.

That's it! I was a monster. All I could think about was seeing Cicero naked. I would squeeze my eyes shut, try to blot out the image and fail miserably. I just couldn't shake the image of Cicero's junk from my head. Him and all his naked glory would forever be burned into my mind. Gods!

I knocked on the door to see if he was ready to eat and heard Cicero call out to me incoherently.

"Are you dressed?" I asked politely, head cocked to the side to listen for an answer.

No reply.

"Cicero, are you dressed?" I repeated and then paused.

Still no reply.

He was baiting me, that little fool. Hoping I would open the door to see him naked again. I pressed my ear to the door quiet-like, straining to hear anything at all. I heard him grunt, and it sounded like he was in pain.

"Ahh…" he groaned softly.

What in Oblivion was going on in there?

I came to the conclusion that I needed to make sure he was okay and that I would just have to take the risk of seeing him naked again. But if I was honest with myself; I was secretly hoping to.

I opened the door slowly and as quiet as I could, so I wouldn't startle him. But I wasn't prepared to see what I did.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxx

This is the revision of the chapter. I've noticed the mistakes and fixed them. A special thank you to my friend Kat, she's a godsend (:


	3. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

Chapter Three.

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx  
 **8th Sun's Dawn 4E 201 3:00 a.m.**

"Are you dressed?" I asked politely, head cocked to the side to listen for an answer.

No reply.

"Cicero, are you dressed?" I repeated the question and then paused.

Still no reply.

He was baiting me, that little fool. Hoping I would open the door to see him naked again. I pressed my ear to the door quiet-like, straining to hear anything at all. I heard him grunt, and it sounded oddly like he was in pain.

"Ahh…" he groaned softly.

What in Oblivion was he doing in there?

I came to the conclusion that I needed to make sure he was okay and that I would just have to take the risk of seeing him naked again. But if I was honest with myself; I was secretly hoping to.

I opened the door slowly and as quietly as I could, so I wouldn't startle him. But I wasn't prepared to see what I did:

Cicero was sitting on the bench, with the towels and things pushed to the side. He had his back leaned up against the stone wall and he was completely naked, save for the Jester's hat.

And he was pleasuring himself.

I stood there, my mouth agape and eyes wide, watching him slowly stroke his cock up and down.

It was so big… and thick. Gods, one would wonder how he hid that thing in his tight fitting clothes.

His eyes were shut tight and he was groaning, his lean muscular body was covered in a sheen of sweat. I gasped softly, surprised by how much watching him was turning me on.

Suddenly our eyes locked and I had to look away. I covered my face, and turned around. Oh my gods. This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me.

"C-Cicero, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know…" I stammered, trying to find the words and make them come out.

He chuckled darkly behind me. "Cicero knows. Cicero still owes Saphira a reward for her kind deed."

My legs wobbled beneath me. I had to hold it together. I was married for Mara's sake…

Go to Cicero… My loyal, sweet Cicero.

What in the hell was that?! Who said that?

I could have sworn I heard a woman's voice telling me to go to Cicero… I had to be imagining things. There wasn't anyone here except for Cicero, myself, and Vorstag upstairs.

So who's voice did I hear?

"Did you hear something?" Cicero questioned suddenly, echoing my thoughts.

I turned to him, and slowly lowered my hands away from my face. He had placed a towel across his lap to help cover himself but it was no use, his manhood stood at attention and tented the fabric. I stared at him, puzzled by the fact that he seemed to have just read my mind and was completely distracted by his lower extremities. His amber eyes glistened in the soft light of the candles. Our eyes met and all I could do was stare at him, helplessly.

How would he have known that I had heard something? How could he have?

Cicero stood up, his hand held the towel in place over his lower bits. His eyes never left mine as he strode towards me.

Who was he? Who was he really? And where did he come from? And why was my stomach tying itself into a knot? Please don't, please don't…

He closed the distance between us and pressed his lips against mine, his hand slid down my side and around my waist, pulling me closer. It had been a long time since I felt a fluttering like this in my stomach. Butterflies and excitement muddled together with anxiety. My legs threatened to give out on me, my knees weak; but he held me tighter against him. His heat was all i could think of. It clouded my mind. The feel of his skin against me through the thin material of my robe felt so divine that I could almost fall asleep right there against him. Just give in Saphira. Give in and let the man take the lead for once. Give in and just let go.

This was wrong! But it felt so good... So right. This didn't have to stop so soon, it could go on a little longer. What harm could a little kissing cause?

I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach, and the warmth between my legs grow, making me slick with desire. I was aching with need and I wanted him. Gods, all I wanted was him to do was pin me down and ravage me. But that would be wrong…

Suddenly Cicero jerked his head up, pulling away from me. It was almost as if i were drunk. Slow motion and everything. I was agitated that he had stopped kissing me so soon, and all I wanted was to keep touching him. His skin, his neck, his lips. I especially wanted to know how he tasted below. I could feel the subtle wetness his cock left on my robe, the dewy beads of desire.

"What was that?!" He growled out, the sound guttural in his throat, bringing me back and thrusting me into a moment of clarity. I gasped, and my hand flew to my lips. Had I really just kissed a man other than my husband? A naked man… a strange, naked man. I could feel tears prick my eyes and they threatened to stream down my face. Oh gods, oh gods… what had I done? I had just betrayed the man I pledged my life to. My husband. The love of my life.

"Saphira…" I heard Vorstag's voice behind me. Oh gods no…

I quickly turned around and saw my husband standing behind me in the doorway. Oh no. Oh, please. Let this not be happening right now.

My eyes met his and I could see the hurt plastered on his face. Vorstag's body language told me that I had fucked up, and royally. I choked back a sob, my hand still trembling on my lips.

Cicero's arm was still snaked around my belly. One lapel of my robe hung over my shoulder, exposing most of my right breast. This was bad. Cicero took a step back, and pulled me with him.

"Who are you?!" He screamed shrilly as he pointed an ebony dagger in Vorstag's direction. "Ill kill you!"

Tears streamed silently down my husband's face as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

No, no my love it's not what it looks like…

At least that's what I kept telling myself. Vorstag lifted his hand, and pointed weakly at Cicero.

"Who is he?" He asked. His voice wavering. I could tell he was on the verge of breaking down. I shook my head, mute.

What could I say? What could I possibly say to my darling that would even begin to explain things?

"I asked who you were!" Cicero screamed at him again as he waved his blade in the air, his voice was high and frantic. "Speak, worm!"

Vorstag clenched his hands into fists, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm her HUSBAND!" He bellowed at Cicero, taking a bold step forward.

He was unarmed and wearing only his thin sleeping pants. If Cicero decided to attack Vorstag then the odds would be pretty evenly matched armor wise. Skill wise was a different matter. I didn't know what Cicero was capable of and my husband relied on brute strength. if Cicero was quicker than Vorstag's attack then it would be over just like that.

This was definitely a dangerous situation. My husband glared at the Jester behind me, and I could feel the hate radiating from him. All I could do was stand there. What could I do? I was in the middle of two emotional men, and tempers were rising.

Cicero took in a soft breath and lowered his blade.

"H-husband…?" the Jester sputtered, as if the words tasted badly in his mouth. Cicero let go of me, and gave me a soft push forward. I stumbled and glanced back at him.

"Cicero did not know Saphira was married…" he trailed off, he sounded hurt and just as confused as the rest of us. But I couldn't find it in myself to comfort him and made my way towards the door.

Vorstag reached for me. Cicero's brow was furrowed over his golden eyes and he stared down at the floor, contemplating things unknown to me. His face contorted into something vicious, and his jaw flexed. He was holding his dagger so tightly that his entire fist and knuckles had gone white. He was still completely naked though, soft and all. Clearly the man felt no shame.

Vorstag pulled me up against him, and adjusted my robe so that I was properly covered.

"I suggest you leave my home. And now, before I get angry." Vorstag spat, his voice as icy cold as the air outside.

Cicero stood, unmoving. His dagger still clenched in his hand. Those honeyed eyes still locked onto the floor.

What was he thinking about?

My mind raced a mile a minute and I couldn't hardly concentrate anymore. Anxiety twisted my stomach into knots and I felt lightheaded and nauseous. I swayed, but my husband's arm tightened around me, not allowing me to fall.

Cicero suddenly let go of his dagger, letting it clatter loudly to the floor. He pushed past us and Vorstag was more than happy to comply, quickly getting out of the Jester's way.

"Cicero…" I whispered, just low enough to get his attention. Our eyes briefly met as he passed me, his face wet with tears.

Vorstag snorted as Cicero passed us and searched for his clothes. I was pulled into the bathroom where Vorstag helped me sit down. He kissed my forehead and started to pull away from me.

"Don't hurt him" I said simply, my head hung down in shame. I was grateful that my hair concealed my face. I couldn't let my husband watch me cry for a stranger. Especially not after what just happened.

"I won't." he said curtly, before the door clicked shut behind him.

I broke down, and buried my face in my arms. I allowed myself to do something that was very rare for me; I cried. I cried for what I had done. I cried for hurting my husband. But most of all, I cried for Cicero. The look on his face had crushed something inside of me.

Cicero didn't deserve this. Vorstag didn't deserve this. And I didn't deserve either of them. I was a monster, and I deserved to be punished.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx  
14th Sun's Dawn 4E 201

"You know at some point we are going to have to talk about this." Vorstag said, as he strolled into the room. He sat down on the bed next to me, where I was huddled, in the fetal position, under the blanket Cicero had given me.

I kept silent. It had been almost a week since the incident with Cicero. I cried for three days. I stayed in bed and hardly ate anything. I couldn't explain it, I was depressed, and I had no idea why.

I was angry with myself for inviting Cicero here. Some part of me knew that something like this would happen, and yet I invited him anyway. I was angry that I betrayed my husband. And for what? A Jester I had just met?

What was wrong with me?

I needed to get out, and get away from whatever it was making me feel like I was going crazy.

I kept thinking about the voice I heard that night. That woman's voice. It was soft and sweet and made me feel totally and completely at ease. It was like when someone you loved hugged you for the first time after a long period of separation.

It confused me to the point to where I was having migraines. I kept feeling like I needed to hear her voice again. Like I needed it to continue existing. I felt as if someone had cut away a piece of me and left me with a gap in my soul.

The last time I had been this depressed was when I left Brynjolf. I needed to go. He accompanied me to High Hrothgar when the Greybeards had called me to begin my life as the Dragonborn, and learn The Way of the Voice. I left him there, and that was the end.

I was heartbroken. I felt nothing. I was numb to everything. Not even a Dragon's flame could have made me feel anything.

Brynjolf was my first love, or so I had thought at the time. He was my mentor, and I was used to having him near me at all times. He was like a part of my own shadow. He taught me everything I knew before I left him and the Thieves Guild. Everything that had made me who I was.

'Hello, Lass,'

I could hear his voice say the familiar phrase as clear as day in my memory. And it still tugged at my heart. I may not have still been in love with him, but he was still very dear to me.

So why the difference now? What made Cicero different from Brynjolf?

Surely I wasn't in love with Cicero. I had known the man less than twenty four hours. There was no way in hell I loved him.

I pushed myself up off the bed, and startled Vorstag with my sudden movement.

"I have to go." I said flatly, as I hopped down off the bed and opened the dresser.

I started to pull out my gear; My favorite leather armor adorned with dragon scales. My new Dragon skin boots that Vorstag made me as a welcome home present. He gave them to me the morning after Cicero left. I think he hoped it would cheer me up.

I slipped my fingers into my favorite set of fur-lined gloves, and went to check the potions cabinet in the hallway.

"Go?" Vorstag called after me, "Go where?"

He quickly followed behind me, and leaned against the doorframe. He watched me rifle through our assortment of herbs and potions. I usually made all my healing potions at home, but it looked like I lacked what I needed. Oh for fucks sake.

Looked like I would need to stop by Windhelm and purchase my ingredients from the White Phial. Lovely.

Out of all of the cities in Skyrim, I hated Windhelm the most. Not only did I get turned around every single time I visited; it was always snowing so damn hard I could barely see. I only had one good eye, so why strain it by trying to walk through a blizzard 24/7?

The more important reason why I hated Windhelm, was that the scum Ulfric Stormcloak was Jarl. I didn't side with the Imperials because I wouldn't be a part of the Thalmor's destruction. But I would never side with the Stormcloaks because they murdered my parents.

Every time I got near the Palace of the Kings I could feel the hatred building in my chest and I always had to fight the urge to charge in and murder him with my own Thu'um. It was best I kept my visit short this time.

The only redeeming quality the city had was The White Phial. That place had anything and everything I could ever ask for.

"Saphira, please look at me. I want to talk to you before you leave,"

I could hear the worry in Vorstag's voice. He was silently pleading with me not to leave him. When I didn't reply to him, I think it snapped something on the inside.

"Please!" He begged loudly, grabbing my arm to elicit some sort of reaction from me. Our eyes met, and I felt hot tears spill across my cheeks. He was begging me not to leave him. He looked on the verge of weeping, his face full of anguish and sorrow. I could see what he was feeling clear as day.

But, the only reason I was crying was because my husband's heart was breaking... and I barely felt a thing.

"I have to go…" I whispered, afraid that if I raised my voice any louder I would start to cry.

I pulled my arm away from him and slung my satchel across my shoulder. Before he could grab me again I turned and sprinted down the stairs, almost wanting to use my Whirlwind Shout to get as far away from him as fast as possible.

I walked towards the door, and stopped briefly by the bookshelf next to the weapon rack. I pulled my left glove off with my teeth and carefully took my wedding band off of my finger and gingerly sat it down. I wouldn't be needing it anymore. A small part of me hoped that he would keep it to remember me by.

I pushed open the door and wiped my face with the back of my gloved hand. It offered no comfort as I tried to wipe the tears from my face.

I started to run, hoping that Vorstag wasn't foolish enough to chase me into the street. I was running from my feelings, and that was never good, but at this point in my life it seemed like it would be the best thing for me.

I would never see Cicero again. I had to come to terms with that. If I could do that, then I would surely come out of my depression. Hopefully.

I fingered the dagger hanging at my hip. It was the Ebony dagger Cicero dropped when he left my house. I had kept it hidden from Vorstag, fearing that if he saw it, he would destroy it. I needed physical proof that he was real. That what happened, actually happened.

It also gave life to the voice that I heard that night. If Cicero was real, then so was the voice I heard. And this was how I reminded myself.

I needed to hear her voice again, and I was determined to find a way how. The only problem was that I didn't know where to begin. I would just have to start with getting the reagents to make my healing potions and just go from there.

Maybe Talos would send me a sign.

Please make it an obvious one.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **Here is my favorite quote about depression:**

 **"If you look at the fact that you have a roof over your head, food to eat, that you are young and beautiful and live in a peaceful land, then, no, you have nothing to be sad about. But the fact is that we are more than just a physical body. We have souls too, and sometimes our souls get sick. If you break a leg you don't just say 'I have no reason to have a broken leg' and just ignore it. You seek help. It's the same when your soul gets hurt. Don't apologize for being sad"**

 **-My Doctor after I told her I had no reason to be sad.**  
 **Source: Jpglashton; Tumblr.**


	4. Innocence Lost

**Innocence Lost**

So this is the fourth chapter of A Delayed Burial. This starts the Dark Brotherhood Questline so if you haven't completed it or started it yet I should warn you there are SPOILERS ahead.

For MA audiences ONLY. This story contains SMUT and adult language. You have been warned!

I do not own Skyrim or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **17th Sun's Dawn 4E 201**

I shuddered under my thick fur coat, it was freezing. I rubbed my upper arms, trying to warm myself up. It was always frigid in this Gods damned city. The sun had just gone down and the temperature was dropping rapidly. On my way down the hill towards the stables, I noticed some dark, ominous clouds just over the silhouette of Windhelm.

 _A blizzard. Lovely_.

Apparently I had made it just in time. The large flakes floated down heavily and was building a layer across the ground surprisingly fast.

Fuck this.

I was getting out of this nasty weather, right now.

I had just finished getting my reagents from the White Phial, and low and behold I was fucking lost again. I stopped, so mentally frustrated that I felt the need to hit something. I growled and punched the nearest wall to me, causing a couple of the stone blocks to crumble under my fist. I sighed, and flexed my fingers in front of my face. That felt better.

I continued on my way, down the old stone bridge, staying within the shadows as the full moon rose into the sky. I overheard a portion of a hushed conversation and couldn't resist an opportunity to eavesdrop.

I crouched down and pressed myself against the wall, slowly making my way closer to the voices. It seemed to be a woman and a small boy.

"I'm going to invite him out to play…" the boy was saying.

I peeked around the corner to see them standing under an archway next to a house that looked abandoned

"No, child!" She said, her voice worried. "That house is cursed. … That Aventus boy is cursed! ..." the wind started howling so loudly that I couldn't hardly make out what they were saying.

"So it is true!" The boy exclaimed. "Aventus is trying to have someone killed!"

Hmmm well now that was interesting.

XxxxxX

I waited until a little after midnight to pick the lock to the Aretino residence. It was quite simple really, only took me about ten seconds. The stairs that lead up to the house were dark and cold. I could see a soft light radiating from the main room as I snuck up the stairs.

I was greeted by an exasperated voice calling out the same thing again and again, punctuated with a metal 'clink', like metal hitting wood.

"Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother, send your child unto me. For the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear!"

Well that was delightfully dark now wasn't it?

I crept into the main room, following the voice of a young boy.

I poked my head around the corner so I could get a good view of the room the voice was coming from.

A small, gaunt looking boy was kneeling down, hunched over a skeleton lying in a bed of blood. Next to him was what looked like a chunk of flesh and… a human heart? Gods I hoped it wasn't human.

Lit candles enclosed him in a circle, nightshade flowers were strewn everywhere. He stabbed the skeleton over and over again in the ribcage, his dagger striking the wooden floor each time.

This was just too much for a boy his age to be involved with. I slowly stood up and cleared my throat. He turned to face me, gasping as I stepped from the shadows. His eyes lit up and a smile erupted across his face.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, as he jumped up and down. The motion reminded me of Cicero. My heart twinged and I suddenly felt sad.

"My prayers have been answered!" The boy continued.

I was confused. What prayers? Surely he didn't mean the dark chant he was repeating was a prayer.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

Where was this boy's mother? And who's was this skeleton?

"It worked!" He shouted, smiling from ear to ear. "I knew you'd come! I just knew it! I did the Black Sacrament over and over… with the body… and the… the things. And then you came! An assassin of the Dark Brotherhood!"

He was eagerly awaiting me to say something. I rubbed the back of my neck, not sure what to say.

The Dark Brotherhood, hmm? Who or what was that? And the Black Sacrament? Is that what the skeleton was for?

"Sure… the Black Sacrament." I said. Not sure of what else I could say.

"It took so long." He continued, his eyebrows knit together and a look of grief crossed his face. "It took so very long. But now that you're here you can accept my contract!" His eyes remained hopeful.

"Contract?" I questioned.

"My Mother… she… she died. I… I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. Honorhall."

I froze. Honorhall? I grew up there.

This little boy ran away from the same place I had. Although, I was sixteen at the time, and had Brynjolf to take care of me.

And this boy wasn't hardly any older than nine. And his mother died? He was so young.

"The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman! They call her Grelod The Kind." He spat out the words, obviously he held lot of hate against this woman.

She must have been new because I never remembered a Grelod when I lived there.

"But she's not kind! She's horrible! To all of us! So I ran away and came home… and performed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here and you can kill Grelod The Kind!"

Kill Grelod The Kind?

XxxxxX

I contemplated what the boy had said as I stepped out of his house and into the snow.

If she truly was an evil woman and did what Aventus had said, then she definitely shouldn't be in charge of an Orphanage full of children. And she refused to let anyone adopt them? How cruel could one person be? Using those poor orphans as slaves! It was sickening!

Alright. I was convinced. Grelod would die.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

19th Sun's Dawn 4E 201

I wiped Grelod's blood onto her dress before I sheathed my Ebony dagger at my side. I slit the woman's throat as she entered her bedroom. I hopped out the window and was halfway to the stables before I heard a woman scream in the distance.

Yup, they found her. I hope you don't hate me for this, Bryn. I did what had to be done.

Pulling my Pinto from the stables I quickly mounted him. He was another present from Vorstag. A present I assumed he bought to encourage me to talk to him about the Cicero situation.

I sighed. I felt the emptiness in my stomach again. I missed him, and I felt hollow and broken. I knew he would forgive me for what happened. But what was more important; I needed to forgive myself. And the only way I could do that was to find this Jester and face my feelings. Find that woman's voice and rid myself of this dark feeling holding me down.

Only then could I return to Vorstag. And Gods help me; beg him to forgive me for leaving him, and hope he would have me back.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

20th Sun's Dawn 4E 201

After collecting the payment from Aventus I found myself in a bed at the Candlehearth Hall. Of course I couldn't accept the family heirloom he offered me and after insisting I keep it, I snuck it into one of the drawers alongside a coin purse with two hundred septims.

I couldn't take something so precious from a young boy like him. Especially when he had nobody left in the world. He was starving and I could see it.

In good conscience I couldn't let him just die in that house, alone and starving.

I snuggled into my bed, pulling the wolf furs up to my chin. Gods it felt so good to be out of that damn weather. I was finally warm. And comfortable. My mind had been heavy with worry and I was emotionally exhausted. Now it was time to sleep and catch up on some rest. I needed to relax and just push everything else out of my mind.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

The silence was deafening. It was here! No, no… The laughter! The laughter… it was him! It's maddening!

I was trying to block it out, but it was no use.

This was it. This was the Void! The Dread Father would come! The Fool! He was laughing and laughing… until he didn't.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxx

Thank you for reading :3


	5. With Friends Like These

With Friends Like These…

Chapter Five.

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

21st Sun's Dawn 4E 201

Gods my head was foggy. I awoke in a dark room, my head was spinning and throbbing. I sucked in a sharp breath as I started to rub my temples. I felt so groggy, like I had drank too much Mead the night before.

Wait, did I? No. I distinctly remember declining the barmaid and heading straight to bed. So why wasn't I still there?

I pushed myself up to a sitting position, my head was still spinning. My right hand touched something wet and sticky. Gross. I brought my hand closer to my face to try and make out what it was.

Gods… was this… blood?

"Sleep well?" An unfamiliar female voice called out to me.

I turned around to see where it had come from, and could only make out a slim figure on top of a bookcase in the corner. It looked like I was in some kind of cabin. The place was trashed. It was dark and musty… barrels and empty bottles littered the floor, and it smelled like something vaguely metallic.

I groaned. It was probably blood that I smelled.

"What?" I said, confused. "Where am I? Who are you?"

I forced myself to stand, taking a couple of wobbly steps I steeled myself as best I could.

She was sitting on top of the bookcase, in what looked like studded leather armor. It was black with studded red patches, matching boots and gloves and a black cowl with a red mask. She obviously didn't want me to know who she was.

"Does it matter?" She questioned. "You're warm, dry… and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod. Hmm?"

Grelod? That's what this was about?

"You know about that?" I said meekly.

She laughed, swinging her leg off the side of the shelf cheerfully.

"Half of Skyrim knows. The old hag gets butchered in her own Orphanage? Things like that tend to get around. Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins, to boot." She laughed and held up a finger. "But there is a slight… problem."

"A problem?" I raised my eyebrows.

She enjoyed the fact that I murdered that old bitch but there's a problem?

"You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for The Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates. Grelod The Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill… that you must repay."

I lifted my left eyebrow up and smirked at her.

"So you want me to kill someone else then. Who?"

I was genuinely curious. I took a kill from them and they want me to kill another person. It didn't seem like that would fix the problem. Seemed like I would be taking another kill, but with her permission this time. But whatever, if she wanted me to kill someone to fix the problem, then so be it.

"Well now," She started, "Funny you should ask. If you turn around you'll notice my guests. I've 'collected' them from… well, that's not really important. The here and now. That's what matters."

There were three hooded figures behind me. All on their knees with their hands bound behind their backs.

I glanced back at the woman to hear what else she had to say.

"You see, there's a contract on one of them, and that person can't leave here alive. But which one? Go on and see if you can figure it out." She laughed as she finished and pointed to the masked figures. "Make your choice. Make your kill. I just want to observe… and admire."

I really didn't have time for games. If she wanted one of them dead, fine. But why have all three here? Why give me a choice? There couldn't only be just one contract. She didn't seem like the person to just kidnap someone to play a part and then take them back home. What if they said something? The only logical conclusion was that all three of them had contracts. She only wanted to see who I would kill and why.

Well, she was going to get a surprise.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

I stood over the bodies in front of me. Ultimately I had decided to kill all three of them. No use in letting her torture these people and play games with their lives. I slit all three of their throats, for good measure.

The woman was clearly pleased with me as she clapped slowly.

"My, my… aren't we the overachiever. Three victims, three possibilities. Must have been one of them right? So why take chances?"

"You told me to kill, and i killed." I replied, wiping some of the blood off my dagger.

"Indeed." She sounded like a proud mother. "For you, my friend, seem to understand what is truly important. When I give an order to spill blood you follow it. No questions. No remorse."

I cocked an eyebrow. "So I'm free to go then?"

"Of course." She jumped down from her perch and tossed me something. I caught it, and peeked at my palm. It was a small rusted key.

"And you've repaid your debt. In full. Here's the key to the shack. But why stop here? I suggest we take our relationship to the next level."

I smirked.

Well now, that sounded interesting. I visualized her on her back with my head between her legs, licking her tight wet…

"I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join my family. The Dark Brotherhood."

Bummer.

She told me how to find the entrance to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary and told me to answer with 'Silence, my brother' when questioned by the Black Door.

Sounded easy enough. This was a start to a new life for me. I could begin again and start my life over. Eventually I would go back to Vorstag, but for now… maybe I could find myself first.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

Thank you to my friend Kat for helping me revise these chapters. I've bounced a lot of ideas off of her and I've got some really great ideas for this story :3 stay tuned.


	6. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

Chapter Six

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

22nd Sun's Dawn 4E 201

"Finally," I gasped, breathless.

I had ridden a whole day to make it to Falkreath. Stranger, my pinto mount, nickered under me. I pushed him harder than I had ever pushed any of my horses, but I knew he could take it. He was strong, supple and loved to gallop.

We were both out of breath, his side's heaved underneath my legs as he panted. I patted his neck.

"It's alright, boy. We're here now. You'll have a few days rest and all the grass and carrots you can eat."

He whickered happily.

I paid the stable boy and gave him a generous tip to keep Stranger as happy as possible. I peeked through the shops and bought a couple new pairs of underclothes, two dresses and some healing potions.

Some things I just couldn't have enough of.

I stopped to have a meal at the Dead Man's Drink before I headed towards the sanctuary. I decided to take the woman up on her offer of joining the Dark Brotherhood. It seemed like a fitting new start for me.

Lately I had started to enjoy the feel of murdering someone. Killing those three people in the abandoned shack had pushed me over the edge and into the Void. I felt myself thinking dark thoughts more often and they had started to consume me.

Actually, thinking about it now, I had started to enjoy it after that night with the Jester. I loved it. It was now the time where I was most turned on. Listening to the sound of someone dying at my hand, at the edge of my blade, it got me off.

The blade that Cicero had left at my house had quickly become my new favorite weapon. It was also the only thing I had to confirm that he was actually there, that the woman's voice I heard really was real.

Oh, how I longed to hear her voice again. To feel whatever it was I felt when she talked to me. It was so warm, and comforting, and it almost, almost… made me feel like I had my mother back.

There it was… the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. In a huge shelf of rock underneath a section of the road, a small tunnel was carved out and ended in a big, black stone door with a giant silver skull and small skeleton curled up underneath it. The skull had a red handprint on the forehead. This had to be The Black Door. I think that's what she had called it.

To the right of the entry way there was a small black pool. Odd. I had never seen black water before.

As I approached the Black Door, a loud, raspy voice, whispered: "What is the Music of Life?"

The sound made my entire body break out in gooseflesh. Anxiety twisted my guts and made me feel an overwhelming impending sensation of dread.

I had to clear my throat before speaking.

"Silence, my brother." I said, with as much force as I could muster. Which really wasn't that much.

"Welcome home…" it screeched, and swung open for me.

I mentally shook myself and stepped inside the doorway. A candle lit stairway led down to a cavern that was neatly carved underground. A black rounded bookshelf lined the wall to my right, and on the left side of the room was a very large stone table, covered with a map with several flags on it.

The woman leaned against the wall directly to the right of the stone table, the left side of the stone this time around she had her cowl and mask removed. She had blond, shoulder length wavy hair. Her lips were beautifully formed into a smirk, blue eyes fixed on me.

She was gorgeous, I had to admit.

"Ah, at last," she sighed, "I hope you found the place alright. My name is Astrid, by the way. I do apologize for not telling you sooner, but I had to be sure you were one of us before I just revealed the name of the Dark Brotherhood leader."

I smiled back at her. I wondered why she hadn't told me while we were in the shack.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, what happens now is you start your new life in the Dark Brotherhood. You're part of the Family, after all. Leave whoever you were before now behind you, and begin anew. This, as you can see, is our Sanctuary. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. So get comfortable." She pulled me into a quick embrace and smiled at me reassuringly.

"I am honored to be a part of your Family, Astrid." I said, and she shook her head.

"Our Family, my dearest. Our Family. Together, united as one, the Dark Brotherhood can accomplish anything." She paused, her brows furrowed together. "But you must be anxious to get to work. I'm arranging a job, but need a bit more time. For now, go see Nazir. Hes got several smaller contracts." She chuckled. "Soon, the Night Mother will arrive. And things around here are sure to get even more interesting. Ah, but one last thing. Here, a welcome home present."

She pulled open a drawer underneath the bookcase in front of her and withdrew a set of armor exactly the same as her own.

"The armor of the Dark Brotherhood. May it serve you well in all your… endeavors." She smirked at her own twisted little joke and gestured to the wooden door behind the stone table. "You can use my room to change if you'd like. When you're done, make sure to introduce yourself to your new Family members. They're all very eager to meet you. One more thing, above the kitchen and dining area there's the sleeping loft. You can pick a bed and chest that's empty and make it your own."

XxxxxX

I quickly changed into my new armor, leaving the cowl off for now. I wasn't comfortable wearing a mask underground. I felt like it would make it hard for me to breathe. The armor fit exquisitely, though. It hugged all my curves tightly and felt like a second skin.

Wow, almost like I wasn't wearing anything at all.

I was sure this would come in handy during an assassination. I wouldn't have to worry about fumbling around trying to escape and worrying whether or not my clothing would catch on anything, or slow me down with the weight.

It was the most beautiful set of leather armor I had ever owned. And it was almost like it was tailored to fit me perfectly. But there was no way Astrid had this made for me. Unless… unless she measured me while I was still passed out in that shack.

I smiled to myself, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing.

That sneaky bitch, she knew I was going to join her. After all, who had the balls to reject the Dark Brotherhood on such a lovely offer?

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

19th Second Seed 4E 201

It had been almost three months since I joined the Dark Brotherhood. I was fitting in quite well, if I do say so myself. I had bonded with Babette and Gabriella, mostly because they were the only two other women in the Family. Well, besides Astrid. Although, she was hard to get close to.

She was usually too busy arranging a job or 'snuggling' her husband, Arnbjorn, in their room.

Nice try, Astrid. We all know what you two are doing in there, and 'snuggling' isn't the lot of it.

I was so damned tired. I led Stranger into the stables on the other side of the black pool and yawned, loudly.

Stranger nickered at me, anxious from the obnoxious noise I just made. I chuckled and patted his rump.

"There, there. I won't yawn again. Wouldn't want you kicking me, hmm?"

I closed the gate behind him, and tossed him a couple carrots to lighten his mood. I stretched out my left shoulder, rotating it in circles to help alleviate the pain.

Gods, I really had to learn not to put so much strain on it. I felt weak, and broken down after this last job. It was a rather difficult one, I'll admit.

A woman, who's name I'll keep quiet, wanted her brother killed for a rather heinous crime. She had come home after her shift at the Inn and found her brother, whom she had babysit her daughter, touching the child inappropriately.

She called the guards, but with the lack of evidence, they really couldn't do much about it. So she came to us. Let me just say that I have a special kind of hatred in my heart for men like him; so Astrid gave the job to me.

It wasn't easy. I had been gone nearly a week. I had to track him in the mountains, and God's know how I hate the fucking snow.

So I'm trudging through knee high drifts, freezing my ass off, to kill this nasty piece of shit. And I do so, very, very... slowly, might I add.

I had bruising on my shoulder and a small gash on my thigh, but it ended even worse for him…

I sent his soul to Sithis with one dagger in his chest, and another in his cock, and then I slit his throat. Oh, but make no mistake, this wasn't a fast kill at all.

I spent nearly twenty four hours torturing him. Slicing pieces of his flesh off, cutting his achilles tendons, breaking his ribs one by one; and then just down right punching him in the face.

Oh well, he got what he deserved.

XxxxxX

"I'm home!" I shouted, sing-song like, as I tossed my knapsack onto Astrid's planning table. I sighed, and closed my eyes so I could pull off my cowl and mask.

I sucked in a deep breath through my nose. I really loved the way the Nightshade made the Sanctuary smell.

Like sunshine and death. I shook my head, let my hair loose, and listened for my usual reply from my brothers and sisters.

Hmmm, I didn't hear anyone. Now that was very odd.

I furrowed my brows and cocked my head to the side, trying to see if I could hear anything at all.

Was everyone out on a contract? Surely I couldn't be the only one here. Where was Astrid?

I heard a voice echo from down in the main room, and it sounded vaguely familiar...

I made my way down the steps, slowly, so I wouldn't interrupt anything. I was quite curious and I knew that one day it would get me into trouble… but not today.

I gasped, audibly, and my hand flew to my mouth.

There he was… that Jester… he was standing next to the same crate he had in his wagon the day I met him. Only this time it was standing straight up and down.

His mother? Did he get her in here all by himself?

He was still wearing the same Jester's motley I first saw him in.

Didn't he own a change of clothes?

His red hair was tucked up into his hat. I couldn't see his face from where I stood, but I knew it was him. It was Cicero.

Talos had answered my prayer!

Oh, but this meant facing the awkwardness of explaining what had happened that night, three months ago. Gods, now that could go any number of ways. And if it went bad, then how could I explain this to the family?

Oh God's! How would I explain this to Astrid?!

She had told me to leave my life behind me and here he was… a tie to my previous life. And I had seen him naked… and he kissed me!

Mara preserve me. What was he doing here?

Cicero was standing oddly still, surrounded by the family, and he was saying something to Arnbjorn in an irritated tone, his tone peeved and shrill.

"But the Night Mother is mother to all! It is her voice we follow! Her will! Would you dare risk disobedience?! And surely… punishment?" He giggled as he said the last word, his voice had a dark edge to it.

I smirked to myself, he was so delightfully twisted, and it made my heart feel warm.

Arnbjorn had his arms crossed over his chest. Something he did only when he was really pissed off.

Uh oh…

Arnbjorn scoffed and took a step towards Cicero, but the Jester stood his ground, and stared at the large man showing no sign of submission.

"Keep talking, little man, and we'll see who gets punished." He growled out the last word, and stared Cicero down with his gleaming yellow eyes.

Festus was the next one to speak up. The old man grabbed Arnbjorn's shoulder and pulled on him.

"Oh, be quiet, you great lumbering lap dog. The man has had a long journey. You can at least be civil." He turned his head to the Jester. "Mister Cicero, I for one am delighted you and the Night Mother have arrived. Your presence signals a welcome return to tradition."

This apparently really pleased Cicero because he started to giggle and clap his hands.

"Oh what a kind and wise wizard you are. Sure to earn our Lady's favor…"

Festus made a satisfied sound and smiled at him. Astrid stood next to Festus, her hands on her hips. She assumed the pose whenever she gave orders.

"You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero. And you will be afforded the respect deserving of your position as Keeper. Understood… husband?" she glared at Arnbjorn.

Keeper? I had no idea…

Cicero was the Keeper of the Night Mother. My mouth hung open as I tried to comprehend what exactly was going on.

Cicero? Keeper?

That meant the crate that he had in the back of his wagon was our Night Mother. Our Unholy Matron. I had read every single book about the Dark Brotherhood and the Black Hand that I could get my hands on. Thank you, Festus. The wizard was quite knowledgeable about the Old Ways and was more than happy to lend me his books and answer any questions I had. If this was to be my new life, I needed to embrace it.

The Dark Brotherhood was governed by The Black Hand. Hence the banners in our Sanctuary adorned with black handprints.

The Black Hand is the ruling body of The Dark Brotherhood. It is made up of four fingers and a thumb. The thumb being the Listener and the fingers the Listener's Speakers. The Listener hears the commands of the Night Mother herself, and the Speakers enact her will.

There is also a secret group of the Black Hand. The 'nails' of the fingers, so to speak. They are called the Silencers. The Speakers are the first to make contact with the client who was preformed the Black Sacrament. And the Silencers are the personal assassins of the Speakers. It is their job to assassinate the target. The Thumb, the Listener, also has a nail… the Keeper. The Listener and the Keeper are bound by the blood of Sithis, to serve the Night Mother, together as one. And as such, are usually never apart from each other.

The Keeper is one of the most highly respected positions in the Dark Brotherhood. They are entrusted with the safe keeping of the Night Mother. They oil her body, to keep her properly preserved. They make sure no larvae or rodents make the Night Mother their home. They wax and polish her coffin. And the Keeper also tends her shrine; keeping candles lit, incense burning and fresh Nightshade flowers around her casket.

The Keeper also has a secondary job; finding a Listener. Without a Listener the Dark Brotherhood is merely a group of cutthroats for hire. How can you enact the Night Mother's will of you cannot hear her voice? Using the Keeping Tomes, the Keeper knows how to tell if the Listener is a fake. If the Listener cannot produce the Binding Words, then it is his job to extinguish the pretender.

Cicero was our Keeper. Astrid had told me she received a letter from the Keeper, explaining that he was bringing the Night Mother to the Sanctuary. I must have met him on his way to the Sanctuary. But that was three months ago… surely it didn't take him all this time just to get here.

Where was he during these last few months? I hoped it wasn't because of the night I had met him.

No. I'm just being paranoid.

Our Sanctuary was the last one still standing. We were what was left of the Dark Brotherhood. In a way it deeply saddened me, but we could grow to power again. We could rebuild and spread the Black Hand across all of Tamriel, like the Old Days.

I stared at him, almost in disbelief that this man had such a highly respected position in our family. I knew he wasn't just a Fool. No Jester I ever heard of could have pulled a dagger on me as quickly and silently as he did.

He was an assassin. I fucking knew it! So he was taking his Mother to a new crypt. But not just his Mother… it was our Mother.

I continued to stare at him, biting my lip. I had a newfound respect for this man. He made sure our Mother was safe and preserved so her body could serve as a vessel for her voice.

I could feel a hunger growing in the pit of my stomach. Knowing this about Cicero made me want him even more.

"Understood… husband?" Astrid spat, glaring at Arnbjorn.

He closed his mouth and grunted. She glanced back at Cicero who looked as happy as ever.

"Oh, yes yes yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He twirled about, and then did a backflip. Astrid almost looked horrified at his display.

"But make no mistake…" she warned him, her voice deadly, "I am the leader of this Sanctuary, my word is law. Are we clear on that point?"

Cicero stopped and stood still, staring at her, a huge, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Oh yes, Mistress. Perfectly! You're the boss!"

This satisfied Astrid and she smiled back at him. As she started to turn towards the staircase, I retreated, settling myself down on her throne, my feet propped up on her table.

When she saw me she smiled, she stepped around the side of the table, and drug her fingers across the map.

"Did you just get back in?" She questioned, one eyebrow cocked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I saw what was going on. I just wasn't interested in joining the conversation. I noticed Gabriella, Nazir and Babette were not attending your welcome party."

Astrid chuckled, and rested her back against the entrance to her bedroom.

"Is that so? I thought you'd want to meet the Keeper…" she let her sentence trail off, her eyes never making contact with mine.

She knew something I didn't. And that made me nervous. I shrugged, and closed my eyes. I wanted to ask where Cicero would be staying at, but I didn't want her to be suspicious as to why I wanted to know.

After a few seconds she stood up straight. I could tell she was displeased with something, but since she didn't say anything to me, I'm sure I wasn't the problem. Astrid wasn't the kind of person to hide how she felt about you. She was rather blunt, and I liked that about her. It made communication easier for us both.

As soon as Astrid was in her room with the door locked, I left the Sanctuary. I would be damned if the first time I saw Cicero again I would be surrounded by the Family. Damn that thought straight to Oblivion. No, the second time I saw him I promised myself that I would look beautiful. No ragged dirty clothes and barefoot.

I needed to see him, alone. Which meant coming back around two in the morning so my fellow family members would be fast asleep. Well, save Babette. She would be out hunting. I needed to be alone with Cicero and have no interruptions.

He had some explaining to do and so did I.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx


	7. Reunion

Reunion

Chapter Seven

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

Thank you for reading (:

(Author's Note: when she starts to sing at the end, I recommend listening to the song while you read. It helps with immersion.)

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

20th Second Seed 4E 201 2:30 am

The moon was already high overhead by the time I made it back to the Sanctuary. I had stayed out all day hunting deer for leather. I had to pass the time until everyone was asleep.

I watched Babette leave the Sanctuary, a satchel at her hip. Off to eat, and who knows what else. The seemingly ten year old girl was actually a vampire who had lived many decades. She was, by all rights, the oldest one among us. Nearly 300 years old. Sometimes I had a hard time treating her like an adult because of how young she looked. I apologized to her, but she shrugged it off, saying it was something that happened all the time and that it didn't bother her anymore.

I made my way back into the Sanctuary. I was thankful that I had been right about the amount of time. Everyone was asleep.

Well, except one person it seemed.

There was a soft glow of candles behind Sithis' Window. That must have been where Astrid had Cicero's room set up. The Inner Sanctum. I walked up the staircase to the left of the waterfall, entered the hallway and opened the double doors on the right that led to the corridor and bedrooms. The doors to the Inner Sanctum was directly ahead as you opened the doors.

There were two rooms to the left. The one closest to the doors was vacant, having had a cave in that filled the entire room with rocks and rubble. And the one closest to the Inner Sanctum…

The door was open, however, and I could see the back of Cicero's head as he sat at the table. His body was obscured but I didn't give it a second thought.

I swallowed nervously, and crouched down. I proceeded to tiptoe forward, and as I got closer i noticed that something started to feel wrong.

I peeked up at Cicero, only to find it wasn't him. Just his Jester's hat on a wooden mannequin head on the table.

What the…?

I stood up straight.

So if he wasn't in here… then where was he?

"Saphira?"

I squealed, and as I wheeled around my heel caught the leg of the table and sent me sprawling into Cicero. We hit the floor with a thud and sent a bottle of wine on the table smashing into the ground.

I grimaced.

Real fucking smooth, Saphira. Great job! You've now embarrassed yourself both times you've been alone with this man.

My eyes flicked up to his, and I blushed. His eyebrow was cocked and his beautiful sculpted lips were smirking at me. His shaggy red hair was wet and falling in his face. He looked so young… and smug. I giggled nervously. His golden eyes never broke my gaze.

As I sat up he glanced downward and then back up to me, his smirk growing. I looked down and noticed that I was pinning him to the floor, sort of straddling his hips.

And he only had a towel on.

I gently got up off of him, and covered my face. I could hear him chuckling at me.

"Oh, oh, oh… Cicero did not know Saphira missed him so much." He laughed and I felt him brush past me.I kept my hands over my face.

"Are you getting dressed?" I asked, meekly.

I couldn't bear to look at him right now. My face felt like it was going to burst into flames.

He hummed to himself and then clicked his tongue.

"Well, if you want Cicero to put on clothes, Saphira will just have to answer a question first. Oh, yes." I heard a drawer open and close.

I groaned.

"What kind of question?" I asked. My hands still covered my face.

"Hmmm, well…"

He grabbed my hands, gently and and pulled them away from my face.

I opened my eyes and watched him as he stared at me, wearing the same Jester's pants, but with no shirt. I held back the urge to touch him. His body was a bit more toned than the last time I had seen him.

He was still slender, but it looked like he had built some more muscle tone. His pectoral muscles were nicely defined and his stomach was a tad more sculpted. I let my gaze fall downward and I caught a glimpse of fire red hair trailing down into his pants.

He lifted my chip up towards his face and made me look at him.

"Why wouldn't you kiss Cicero back?" he asked, his brows knitted together. I blushed and glanced back down.

That was his question? I thought the answer was obvious. I was married.

"You've already seen that..." He said before lifting my chin up again, just in time for his lips to press against mine.

I couldn't help it, I leaned into him and kissed him back. He made a satisfied groan and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Gods, he tasted like freshly baked Sweet Rolls…

He wrapped his hands around me, and pulled me closer to him. I snaked my arms around his neck and buried my fingers into his silky wet hair.

I didn't feel anything except Cicero. Not the depression, not the Void, not the damned silence.

Only me and Cicero.

For once, I felt something I never had before. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it felt right.

Cicero suddenly lifted me into his arms and I was forced to stop kissing him. I watched him as he turned his head towards the door and fixed his eyes on something in the distance.

Had he heard something I didn't?

He walked me over to the bed, and sat me down.

"Hush." He whispered, his finger pressed to my lips.

I blushed, it had been the same thing I had done to him three months prior.

He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, followed by his Jester's cap. He glanced back at me with dark eyes before he closed the door behind him.

My breaths came in ragged gasps as I tried to understand what just happened.

Why did he just leave like that? Where was he going? Had I done something wrong?

I threw myself back onto the bed and sighed. I turned my head to the side and started to run my fingers over his bed furs.

They were so soft. Was this Sabre fur?

I closed my eyes. I was laying on Cicero's bed. Talos had answered my prayer, and here I was. I waited three months to meet this man again. To somehow explain myself to him, to apologize for what had happened that night.

It wasn't right of me to invite him back to my house. The house I shared with my husband. I kept thinking about how he looked at me before he left; naked and tears staining his face. He looked so broken.

It pained my heart to think about it, so I tried to think of something else. That voice maybe, the voice I had heard that night. And then immediately after, Cicero had asked me if I heard something.

Was it because of what I had heard, or was it something else?

Hold on… Cicero was the Keeper of the Night Mother, and his job was to find a Listener. Maybe he was asking me if i heard something because I could have heard the Night Mother's voice? Wouldnt he have said something though? I mean, it was one of the most important jobs.

With no Listener there wasn't a way to carry out the Night Mother's wishes. Surely he would have pushed the subject further if he thought I could be the Listener, though. Wouldn't he?

XxxxxX

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up it was really dark, except for the sole candle on the table next to the bed.

I stretched my legs out and groaned, trying to push myself up. My arms were weak with sleep.

Cicero was laying beside me on the bed, his chest rising and falling softly. His face was relaxed and I could see the lines on his face become more apparent. He looked about ten years older now.

How long had he been Keeper? How long had he been with the Brotherhood?

I watched him sleep. He looked so comfortable and not to mention, as handsome as ever. A couple stands of red hair laid over his face, making me instinctively reach out to brush them away.

As I touched his forehead his eyes opened and he tilted his chin up towards me. He smiled, and rolled onto his stomach, so that his arms were folded and his chin rested neatly upon them.

"Did Saphira sleep well?" He questioned, his tone playful.

I blushed, and couldn't help but to return his smile.

"I did." I said, and I reached out to run my fingers through his hair.

I realized as I did it, that it was a little personal to be touching him like that, but I couldn't resist. As my fingers slid through his hair, his eyes closed.

It was one of my favorite things as well; having someone play with my hair. He opened his eyes again, his grin widening. He pushed himself up and reached out to touch my cheek with his left hand. I turned away from him. He blew out a breath and sat back on the bed, disappointed. I couldn't let him kiss me again without getting what I had to say off my chest first.

"Cicero, we need to talk about what happened the night I met you." I whispered. I slowly turned to look at him.

His eyebrows were knitted together, amber eyes locked on me... waiting. The lines on his face looked carved into his flesh. He easily looked middle aged in the dim candle light. He must have been carrying a large burden for a while.

Tears pricked my eyes, and a rush of compassion consumed me. I wanted to grab him and hold him against me and comfort him… make sure he knew everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, a lump in my throat threatening to make me cry. I watched as he reached out and took my left hand in his.

"Saphira," he paused. "Where is your wedding band?"

I started to cry, which startled Cicero. I giggled weakly as tears ran down my face. Cicero stared at me with a horrified look on his face.

"Why is Saphira laughing and crying…" his mouth hung open in a disgusted manner.

I shook my head. "I don't know!" I cried, "You're making me feel things!"

He closed his mouth.

"Cicero could make you feel things…" he trailed off, his eyes hungrily scanning my body.

I don't think there had been another moment in my life where a man literally made me fall to pieces with such a few simple words. I slapped him on his shoulder, playfully.

"Stop! I'm serious… I shouldn't have invited you to my house. It was wrong of me. I should have told you I was married, I should have asked you to leave when you knocked on my door."

Cicero stared at me as if i had just slapped him in the face instead of the shoulder.

"Cicero doesn't understand. If Saphira was married then why wouldn't she just tell poor Cicero. Cicero would have understood. But Cicero can't help but to wonder… why Saphira is here, with no wedding band, and no husband?" He stared at me, quizzically.

Uh, well…

"Good question," I chuckled half-heartedly. "I left because I needed to."

How would I explain how I felt to him?

"I-"

I was interrupted by a soft, swift kiss from Cicero.

"Saphira doesn't have to explain. Cicero understands one thing: If you are here, then you didn't choose your husband. No need in being unhappy to make someone else happy. That's not fair."

He was right. And it was strange because that was the most straightforward thing he had ever said to me.

XxxxxX

Cicero and I stayed up, talking, until the sun came up. I could see a few rays of sunshine peek through the ceiling of the room.

I said goodbye to Cicero and left. I yawned, so exhausted from the lack of sleep. I stretched my back and shoulders and nearly moaned. I loved the feel of stretching after being stuck in one position for so long.

As I was leaving the corridor I bumped into Gabriella, who looked at me surprised.

Shit. This is just what I needed.

"Oh. Hey, good morning." I stuttered.

She smirked at me.

"Did I miss something?" She asked, not trying in the least bit to hide her smugness.

"It's not like that." I said, and I turned away from her and all but ran down the rest of the hallway.

I flung myself onto my bed and reached for my Lute.

I started to strum the first notes to 'The Dragonborn Comes'.

I glanced around and made sure I was alone. Then I began to sing.

"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart.

I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes.

With a voice wielding power of ancient Nord art.

Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes.

It's an end to the evil of all skyrim's foes!

Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes.

For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows.

You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come!"

I vocalized and started to strum a bit harder, singing in Dovah this time.

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"

I finished the last few notes, laid the Lute down beside the bed, and closed my eyes.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx


	8. Cicero's company

Cicero's company

Chapter Eight.

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

15th Mid Year 4E 201

It had been a little over six weeks since Cicero had arrived at the Sanctuary, and I had become closer to him.

I had declined any physical contact though, since I still had deep regret about Vorstag and the way I had left things. I couldn't bear to sleep with another man, especially the one that I had hurt him with.

But Cicero had been nothing less than patient. We were as close as brother and sister, so to speak. After our late night talk the night he arrived, I tried to make him understand that I wanted to know him, as a brother of the Dark Brotherhood first.

I knew I would eventually sleep with him, I just didn't know when. But I did develop a taste for staying out late with him and asking questions about his life at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary.

We were sitting in the woods on a contract, waiting for our target to come home. Cicero crouched beside me, silent as death.

I liked taking him with me on contracts as either company, or after he proved his skill; a companion.

His endless humming and jokes about death and murder were comforting to me. We were hidden beside a Snowberry bush, in the midst of some thick trees, just in view of the Target's home.

I turned to Cicero. He was gazing out into the distance, a scowl on his face, as he uttered one of my favorite phrases: "Madness is merry and merriment's might, when the Jester comes calling with his knife in the night"

I nudged him and he turned and smiled at me.

"Yes, Saphira?"

"Tell me about how you joined the Dark Brotherhood. I'm curious." He smirked at me.

"Is Saphira sure?"

I nodded.

"Hmm, well, Cicero was seventeen when I first murdered someone. And then I was approached by a member of the Dark Brotherhood, and was asked to join"

I furrowed my brow.

Surely that wasn't it.

I nudged him again in the ribs this time, making him giggle.

"By Sithis I need details." I murmured, and leaned towards him to gently bite his shoulder.

"Okay! No biting! Bad, Saphira! Cicero will tell, okay?"

His smile was so big it looked like his face would crack.

"The girl I murdered had talked badly about Cicero's mother. Back when I was still Cicero the man, not Cicero the Fool of Hearts." He inhaled sharply. "She said awful, awful things! Untrue things! And spread rumors about Cicero's poor dead mother... and It broke something inside of me."

I watched him as he talked, he stared down at his Jester's shoes, black, trimmed with gold. I couldn't read his face in the darkness.

"Cicero followed her from the Inn back to her house one night, to see where she lived. For the next week I watched her, and followed her and learned her schedule. When the night came that I would finally make my move, I hid inside her house, in her wardrobe. I waited for hours for her to come home, and when I heard her open the door to her room, she had someone with her: A man. Cicero knew then that two people would die that night. I slit their throats as they slept. The man's first, so I could watch the horror on her face as she saw her lover dead beside her, his blood soaking the bed and blankets. I pinned her down by her throat and slid my knife into the space between her ribs and pushed down, popping two of them up, right through the skin." He made a satisfied sound. "Cicero knows that she regretted what she said.l, then. But it wasn't enough-"

I cut him off by pushing him to the ground. I climbed on on top of him, and kissed him. I gently held his face with both of my hands.

He kissed me back, but only briefly. When he broke away I could see the look of confusion plastered over his face.

"What? What are y-"

I kissed him again, effectively cutting him off. Listening to him talk about murder always made me want him. I found that when I was torturing someone, it was the time I was most turned on.

Cicero groaned against my lips, and flipped me over, pinning me to the cold ground. I gasped at the feeling of the snow through my leather armor.

Cicero smirked down at me, his amber eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"What has gotten into Saphira?" He giggled, pinning both my wrists above my head. "Does Cicero turn Saphira on by talking about mutilation?" he tsked me, "Naughty, naughty."

I squirmed underneath him, confirming his thought. I groaned, impatient with him.

"Cicero, please…" I moaned, huskily.

It had been four months since I had someone touch me intimately and I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't know what it was about Cicero, but I felt so drawn to him. I wanted to feel him inside of me, and I couldn't wait not one second longer.

He leaned down and nipped at my pointed ear, his hot breath sending chills down my spine.

"Tell Cicero what you want." He murmured, his hips pressing down on mine.

I moaned, helplessly. He pushed his knee in between my legs, forcing them apart. He pressed his thigh against the junction of my hips. I lifted them up to grind against him. Cicero growled in my ear. Removing his hands from my wrists, he nipped my neck with his teeth.

"Don't move." He said, his tone dark and demanding.

I obeyed, and felt him slide his hands across my body. He rubbed his leg against me where my clit was, through my armor, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body.

I moaned and he clasped his gloved hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet," he hissed at me. "And tell Cicero what you want from him." He repeated his request.

Our eyes met and he held my gaze, I had never seen him this intense before. His amber eyes pinned me in place and I didn't dare move.

"Please…" was all I managed to get out.

He smirked, his teeth shining in the night.

"Please what? Do you want Cicero to fuck your little pussy?"

My breath caught in my throat. I had never had a man talk to me like this before. It was so sexy, especially because I didn't expect it from him.

He chuckled, his thigh pressed harder against my clit.

"Ask me," he breathed, huskily. His face was inches away from mine. I wanted him to kiss me. To get away with not saying what he wanted. I was embarrassed now that I had initiated this.

Suddenly, Cicero sat back and got up off me. He sighed, and pulled his Jester's cap off of his head. He ran his hand through his hair and growled.

My chest was heaving, this wasn't the first time he had left me hanging. I pushed myself up, aggravated with him.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked him, annoyed. He turned to me with his brows knitted together.

"Cicero will not do this here." He looked remorseful. "When Cicero makes love to Saphira it will be the right place and the right time, on his bed, not on the cold ground before a kill. And Saphira will be screaming for Cicero not to stop. And we can't have that here, now can we?"

My face flushed and I felt like I would melt into the snow. He managed to make me feel like I was falling apart. Like my emotions I had together so well were just dissolving into a mess.

And he said it with such a straight face, as well. He talked about making me come so casually, like it was something he was meant to do. He smiled at me, and then glanced at the cabin.

"You stay here, Cicero will complete the contract." He winked at me and disappeared into the shadows.

I leaned my back against a tree and sighed.

What was it about this man that made me so crazy?

I mean not literally. If anything, being near Cicero was pulling me from my depression. And sometimes, he would actually speak to me like a sane individual.

I knew his history and how he had become who he was today: Cicero, the Jester, Fool of Hearts. But his past was what compelled me to want to piece back together whatever it was that was broken inside of him.

He was a wonderful person, save the jests about murder and whatnot. But murder didn't bother me. It was a part of who Cicero was. And now it was a part of who I was as well. There was a difference between who he was when he was the Keeper, and who he was when he was with me.

Cicero was eighteen when he joined the Dark Brotherhood. And twenty one when he was named Keeper. He had been with the Brotherhood for fifteen years, and assumed the role of Jester for twelve.

He had been serving Sithis and the Night Mother for almost as long as I had been alive. He watched his Sanctuary in Cyrodiil fall and being alone with the Night Mother for so many years had slowly driven him into insanity.

He said that Mother had given him the laughter that belonged to the Jester to help him cope with not being the Listener. I thought it was cruel, honestly. He was tortured by the silence and the laughter both. Forced to choose between the Void or unending laughter? And for twelve years he had obsessed with the Jester, his final contract. It was the last contract he received before becoming Keeper.

The role of Keeper meant that he would devote his life to the caretaking of the Night Mother's body and her coffin. No more contracts, no more killing. Only the Night Mother and the duties that came with the position of Keeper. Cicero was a man who obsesed with killing, that's why he joined the Dark Brotherhood in the first place.

He loved the Night Mother like she had been his own mother in life, but the man needed to kill in order to work out his feelings. When he was elected to the position he pledged his life to Sithis. And being alone with the Night Mother in silence caused him to reflect on his final contract; The Jester.

Cicero spent hours with the man, listening to him laugh and laugh. And then he tortured the man for several days, while he pleaded with his life. Finally, something inside the man broke and he laughed and laughed… until he didn't.

Cicero assumed the role over the years to help cope with being alone and not being the Listener. He ultimately named himself: Cicero, Fool of Hearts.

XxxxxX

Half an hour later, Cicero slid out from behind the tree and crouched down beside me. He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and buried his nose in my neck. The movement sending tingling sensations down my belly and into my groin.

"Ready to go?" He whispered, and he leaned back so he could look at me.

His face was spattered with blood, and his eyes were shining in the moonlight. I smiled at him, he always looked so damned happy after he killed. It was terrifyingly sexy.

Cicero and I made it back to the Sanctuary around midnight and gave Nazir the confirmation that the target was dead; A piece of the man's flesh and his wedding band.

Cicero danced around happily while I received our payment. Nazir arched an eyebrow at the Jester. He was still covered in the blood of our target.

All I could do was shake my head and drag Cicero from the room.

As soon as the door to his room closed, his lips found mine. He pushed me up against the door and kissed me, his hands already undoing my armor.

Cicero pinned me to the bed underneath him, kissing my neck. I moaned freely, knowing that we were on the opposite side of the Sanctuary from the bunks so nobody would hear us.

Cicero smirked against my skin, and trailed small kisses across my neck and chest. I started to untie his motley as he continued to kiss my throat. He sat up and finished undoing the ties. He pulled his clothes the rest of the way off, and tossed them to the side.

He knelt over me, hands on either side of my face, naked as the day he was born. His skin was a delicious cream color. A thin layer of red hair covered his chest, and a trail of it lead down to his cock. I blushed as he caught my gaze. He smirked at me.

"Like Cicero said; you've seen it before."

Gods he loved to embarrass me didn't he?

Cicero tsk-ed me and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"I love when you blush like that." He whispered, his eyes closed, lips still partially touching mine.

His hand followed the length of my body up to my hip where he grabbed me, and squeezed. He groaned and slipped his tongue into my mouth, kissing me again.

He pulled my under clothes off, and his fingers slid into my velvet folds. I arched my back up off the bed, and moaned into his mouth. He curled his fingers up and started to slide them in and out of me, slowly.

Gods my insides were on fire. It felt like electricity was shooting through my veins. Nobody had ever made me feel this way just by touching me, not even my husband.

Cicero groaned against my lips, his fingers slid faster inside me. I tried to close my legs but he caught my left leg and pinned it down with his free hand. I bucked up against him, grinding my hips against his fingers.

He made a satisfied sound and pulled them out of me. He smirked, and put his fingers into his mouth.

My face flushed again as I watched him taste me. It was so erotic, watching him suck on his fingers, tasting my juices. He pulled them from his mouth so he could kiss me again, and slid his cock against my slick folds.

"Does Saphira want this?" He asked, his eyes half closed, voice low and husky.

I moaned in reply and lifted my hips up to put more pressure on his cock. This made him close his eyes and moan.

I had never been so turned on before. I was the reason this man was moaning. It was me that made him feel so good. Vorstag had always been shy in the bedroom and Cicero was the exact opposite. He was demanding and domineering, and I think that was partially what made me want him so badly.

"Cicero, I want you… please. Please, fuck me." I gasped, grinding my hips against his hardness.

"Mmmm," he moaned, his eyes closed. "Yes, ma'am." His cock found my entrance and prodded me. And with one long thrust he was seated inside of me.

I gasped as he moved and I threw my head back, moaning loudly. His cock stretched me farther than anything I had ever taken before.

He bent down and kissed my neck, and his tongue slid across my throat. He paused and leaned up to look at me, his amber eyes half lidded, face flushed and his mouth open slightly.

It was strange to see him this way. His face heavy with pleasure.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, gazing at me with an odd look in his eyes. I nodded, squirming beneath him. He wasn't moving and I needed him to.

"Good," he gasped, pulling out almost all the way before ramming himself back into me. He continued in a hard rocking motion, groaning with each thrust. His thumb found my clit and be started to rub it in circles as his cock thrusted into me below.

I clawed at his back, nearly screaming with pleasure. It was almost too much, the feeling of his cock thrusting inside of me, his thumb boring down on my clit. I could feel my release already building in my lower belly. He kissed me, and then nuzzled into my neck.

"You feel so good," he moaned. "So tight and wet for me."

He nipped at my neck again before pulling away. He stopped thrusting and pulled my legs up. He pushed them together and hung them over his right arm so that my lower half was twisted to the left while my upper body laid flat on the bed. I immediately missed the feeling of his thumb on my clit.

He smirked down at me and started to move again. I gasped, surprised that it felt so much more intense this time.

Could he do that? Just move me so casually and yet increase my pleasure?

He started to thrust harder, each thrust sounded like wet rags slapping the floor.

"Put your hands above your head," he said, his tone stern.

I obeyed, and grabbed the headboard behind me. He smiled, pleased that I had followed his order. His gaze sat upon my breasts. They were bouncing with each thrust. He smirked at me, and reached out with his left hand to grasp my breast.

He moaned in satisfaction, rubbing his thumb across my erect nipple. He wetted his lips, his eyebrows knitted together. His face and chest were flushed and his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. I knew he was close.

He paused again, and let go of my legs, letting them fall apart; one on each side of his hips. He grabbed my thighs above my knees and pulled me closer to him.

He pushed them up and leaned down so my legs were resting on his shoulders. He kissed me, and slipped his tongue against mine.

He thrusted into me again, and moaned into my mouth as his cock filled me. He pressed his pelvis against me, grinding against my clit. I arched up against him again, pleasure shooting through my body.

He started to thrust harder, his pelvic bone still applying pressure to my clitoris. I groaned and bit his lower lip, he smirked and started to fuck me faster. I could feel that familiar pressure building inside of me. I wanted to come on his cock so badly.

"Look at me," he whispered. "I want to watch you as you come."

I stared at him, helplessly. I was under his control and he knew it.

He didn't break our gaze, his chest was heaving and I was close. I closed my eyes and I heard him growl.

"Open your eyes," he hissed.

I gawked up at him. His face was intense, the lines on his face even deeper. His mouth hung open slightly as he pressed his pelvis against me harder and started rotating his hips in circles.

That was all it took.

My back arched up off the bed, and I moaned his name.

"Oh, Gods… Cicero! Mmmmmm,"

I could feel his smugness without even having to see his face. Waves of pleasure rocked through me, and I shook under him, my orgasm vibrating my entire body making my vision go dark. I didn't think I had ever come so hard before in my life. He started to thrust harder at the peak of my climax, making it that much more intense.

Cicero leaned down and kissed me, mashing his lips to mine, thrusting into me harder than before. And then his lips went slack and he moaned, his eyes holding my gaze. His face relaxed and he moaned again, and I could feel him release inside of me, his hot seed filling my pussy. He thrusted a couple times, though much more gently. I gasped. I was so sensitive after coming. Cicero sighed and kissed me again, his hands pulled my legs down and then slid up my stomach to my breasts.

I moaned against his mouth, enjoying the glow of my receding orgasm. This was by far one of the best orgasms I had ever experienced. And I was so glad that it was Cicero who had made me come. He massaged my breasts, as his tongue slid against mine.

Oh, how I loved the way he kissed me.

Very gently, Cicero pulled out of me. I gasped as his cock popped out. He was still half hard. He smirked at me when he caught me staring at his cock.

"I'm already getting hard again." He said, making me blush.

Was I really that attractive?

"Saphira is very beautiful. I can't help how my body reacts." He giggled, and stood up to grab a cloth from the table. I watched him wipe off his cock, as I laid on his bed, my legs spread open.

I could feel his come starting to leak out of me. It made me feel self conscious. I sat up, and leaned against the headboard. My legs were shaking.

Cicero pulled on his pants, sat down beside me, and handed me a towel. I took it gingerly, my face hot. I was suddenly so embarrassed.

He leaned over and kissed me very gently. His lips brushed against mine, his fingers tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't be shy," he murmured. "Cicero does not judge. Saphira looks beautiful."

I smiled, butterflies flitted around in my stomach. He was such a sweetheart. My groin throbbed, I was so sore. This man sure did know how to turn me on like nobody else.

But I felt vulnerable after our lovemaking, and I desperately wanted to feel his arms around me. I laid the towel down beside me and crawled onto Cicero's lap, taking him by surprise.

"Hold me. Please." I whispered, burying my face into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and pushed himself back onto the bed so he was leaning against the wall. He started to rub my back and kissed the side of my head. I sighed, I felt at home in his arms. I would never look at Cicero the same after sharing such an intimate moment with him. He would forever be a lover to me. What was more important, is the fact that he made me feel completely and undeniably safe. Like I could finally relax and trust him with my life.

Cicero laid down on the bed and pulled me with him. I rolled to face him, my hand rested on his chest. Cicero gazed at me, his eyes glazed over, the golden color almost glowing in the candle light.

I kissed his lips briefly, before leaning back to look at him again. He was smiling at me. His hand rubbed my shoulder and then he buried his fingers in my hair.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, his eyes heavy with sleep.

I smiled at him, and stretched out my legs. I could feel that he was hard again. I slid my hand down his chest to his stomach to grasp him. But before I could touch his cock he caught my hand in his. I looked up at him, confused. He shook his head at me.

"Later. Sleep with me, please. I want to hold you."

I blushed at him, and scooted closer so our bodies were pressed together. He kissed my forehead as I laid my head on his chest. Curled up next to him, I felt like all my troubles had vanished into thin air. I couldn't help feeling that everything would get easier from here.

The last thing I could remember was the sound of his heart beating before I fell into a restful sleep.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx


	9. Mourning Never Comes

Mourning never comes…

Chapter Nine.

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

16th Mid Year 4E 201

I crawled out of Cicero's bed, tired and aching from his lovemaking. I rotated my shoulders and groaned. My muscles were so stiff, I could hardly get them to stretch. My back felt like I had been trampled by a horse.

Gods, I needed to take a hot bath. Maybe that would help me relax.

I opened one of the drawers in Cicero's dresser and pulled out a shrouded robe. It wasn't my normal attire but it looked comfortable, and I was too lazy to put on my armor.

I was sore all over, especially my hips. We had woken up during the middle of the night and he took his time, making me come over and over, either with his mouth or his fingers, before making love to me again. It never occurred to me that underneath the psychotic murdering Jester; there was a gentle, loving man.

I gathered my armor and crept to the door. I slowly closed it behind me, careful not to wake him. I didn't know what time it was but I was hopeful that everyone was either still asleep or out on a contract.

I tiptoed down the hallway towards the bunks. I didn't see anyone up yet. I'd gotten lucky this time. No judgemental Gabriella. Any time she saw me now she would quietly tease me about secretly sleeping with Cicero.

She was right, but i couldn't admit it to her, for the fear of her saying something to someone else. Cicero and I had something special between us, and I didn't want Astrid to ruin it. The more time I spent with the Fool of Hearts, the more I felt like he was stealing mine.

Could I be falling in love with him?

As I entered the bunks I noticed everyone was asleep. Well, save Astrid, Arnbjorn and Babette. They had their own rooms. Babette because she had been here the longest and Astrid and Arnbjorn because they were married, and she was our leader.

I laid down on my bed, and pulled the sleeping furs up to my face. I would have preferred to sleep with Cicero, but I didn't want to risk getting caught in the same bed with him. While there weren't any rules against sleeping with a brother or sister, I just didn't want anyone to know my business.

I'd either look fucking insane for sleeping with him or I'd be forced to tell the Family how we met and drag them through my old life. Astrid told me to start new and that's what I did. The Family didn't even know I was Dovahkiin. And I intended to keep it that way.

I woke up to Astrid gently shaking me awake.

"I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with you. Up for a contract? It's special." She smiled at me, the kind of smile that said she knew someone was going to get what they deserved.

It was about damn time.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

17th Mid Year 4E 201

Her name was Muiri. She wanted an ex-lover killed. A bandit leader named Alain Dufont. Apparently he had used her to get close to the Shatter-Shields in Windhelm so he could rob them blind while they were mourning their daughter's death.

Well that's fucked. What kind of fucked up person would use somebody while they were suffering?

That was that then, he'd drown in his own blood. I swore to Sithis it would be so.

The bastard was hiding out in an old Dwarven Ruin called Raldbthar. Great, I just fucking loved Dwarven Ruins. About as much as I loved Windhelm.

I left the Sanctuary before Cicero got out of bed to prevent him from wanting to go with me. He followed me almost everywhere, now. He would even stand guard as I bathed in the hot springs, swearing to protect me from bandits and the like.

I went to bathe there at least once a week. It helped me relax and soothe my aching muscles. Plus it was damned near the most gorgeous place in Skyrim. It was located in Eastmarch, South of Windhelm and North West of Darkwater Crossing.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

20th Mid Year 4E 201

I entered the ruin and crouched down, my bow was drawn and I already had an arrow nocked. I stepped forward, and scanned the room in front of me. There was a bandit sleeping on a bedroll in the left corner next to a small fire and cooking pot.

I hit him in the face with an arrow and he died silently, having never even known I was in the room. I was back in my shrouded armor, with my cowl and mask covering all but my eyes. Well, eye. Whatever. I stood over the bandit, I was going to make sure he was dead. I prodded him with my boot and shifted his body so I could see where the arrow had embedded itself.

I smiled, watching the blood leak out of his right eye, around the arrow.

"Now wasn't that ironic. Eye-ronic."

I chuckled at my own joke. I didn't bother to check his pockets. I didn't have the need for extra coin. I made more than enough completing my contracts, to live out the rest of my life comfortably.

As I snuck down into the next room I noticed there was a hallway to my left and one directly in front of me leading to a gate.

I could pick that blindfolded.

The gate it was. I snuck around the right pillar in front the hallway, by passing the fire trap inside of it. I squeezed through the space between the pillar and the wall and crept forward. Down the hall I could see a fire pit with two bandits sitting in chairs, and another one off to the left. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his chin in the air.

That was him. Arrogant prick.

I silently picked the gate and pushed it open, praying to Sithis that it wouldn't creak…

It fucking creaked.

I cursed under my breath and nocked an arrow as one of the bandits stood up and raised the attention of the others.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I lined up my arrow with Alain's head and let loose…

He fucking ducked. What the hell?!

He pulled his weapon and frantically looked around. Thankfully, I was in the shadows, hidden from view.

Gods, you think something is going to be easy and then one thing goes wrong and you're up Shit Creek.

Alain turned around and I nocked another arrow. I wanted this bastard to choke on his own blood and I intended for that to happen no matter what. But first, I was going to get rid of his friends.

Firing back to back, I hit the first guy in the chest, directly in the heart. He fell backwards into the fire pit, limp. The second arrow found its home in the other man's crotch and he screamed in pain.

Ha ha, no more fun for you.

I fired again and hit him between the eyes.

I heard footsteps above me. I cocked my head to the side to listen, trying to determine how many more guys there were in here. Just then, a woman ran up to Alain, looking shaken and flimsily holding a sword. I furrowed my brows. She wasn't very familiar with the weapon, and she was trembling. I smiled.

That's good, she wasn't a threat. She was about the equivalent of a toddler holding a baseball bat. No worries there.

Two more guys ran over to Alain and I could faintly hear them talking. It was now or never. I nocked another arrow and hit one of the guys in the back of the head, sending him falling into the woman's arms.

She screamed, her voice reverberating off the walls. She shoved him off of her and dropped her sword.

Who was this girl and why in the hell was she hanging around a bunch of bandits if she wasn't comfortable around a dead body? Or killing, for that matter.

I sighed, I was quickly growing bored and wanted this to be over with. As I nocked another arrow and brought it up to set my sight I felt a sudden burning sensation in my back.

Crying out in pain, I whirled on whoever was behind me, smashing my bow against them.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, pulling Cicero's dagger from its sheath.

The man who was behind me smirked at me, blood dribbling across his lower lip and chin. He spit into his hand, and smiled. A couple of bloody nubs now adorned his smile, replacing what I assumed were his teeth.

He started to push himself up but I quickly stepped forward, pushing him to the ground with my boot. I scowled at him and stabbed him in the top of his head.

Fucking asshole.

I yanked the dagger out of his head, and it made a wet sucking sound, followed by a pop as it freed itself from his skull.

I sheathed it and turned around. My back felt like it was on fire and I could feel blood start to soak my armor, leak down my leg and pool into my boot. I must have something lodged in my shoulder blade, either there or in between there and my spine. I didn't know for sure, but I had to kill Alain before he could escape.

I turned around and scanned the room. I didn't see anyone but the woman, who was now laying on the ground clutching her stomach.

What happened?

I ran into the room, stumbling along the way, not caring if I was heard or not. I grimaced as I felt another sharp stab of pain in my shoulder. It was throbbing. I could see Alain and another man running down the hallway around the corner to the left. I wasn't too worried about the woman so I gave chase. I clenched my jaw, trying my best to work through the pain.

With each step I took, I could hear a faint squish as my blood soaked the leather sole of my boot.

Time for new boots once again.

At this rate I wasn't catching up quickly enough. The only thing I could think of was…

"Fus Ro Dah!" I shouted. It sent the unknown bandit propelling forward into the wall in front of him with a sickening crack. He slid down the wall, leaving behind a spatter and trail of blood.

Good. Now onto more important matters.

I shoved Alain over using my boot so I could look at his face. He had been thrown forward into some barrels and sacks of flour. That pleased me, since I promised myself he would drown in his blood.

I knelt down beside him, and brushed some of his hair out of his face. He groaned, obviously in pain and not willing to put up much of a fight.

How disappointing.

I pulled down my mask and smiled at him. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me.

"Who are you?" He gasped. "What do you want? I'll pay you… I swear! Name your price! Please! Just let me live…" he panted.

I tsk-ed him and wagged my finger in his face.

"Such a big man… so tough. And yet he begs for his life from a woman." I spoke slowly, and deliberately, my voice dripping with venom.

His lower lip trembled, his eyes filled with tears.

"And now he's crying," I sighed. "The Dark Brotherhood has come, Alain. And Sithis demands a soul."

His eyes widened and he started to sit up. I punched him in the chest, forcing him back down into the broken wood.

"Did I fucking say you could get up?" I hissed at him.

He started to sob, his chest heaved with each gasp. I closed my eyes and shook my head. This wasn't any fun when your toy wouldn't play along. It was just downright pathetic.

I pulled my mask back up over my mouth and nose and pulled out Cicero's dagger. I plunged it into Alain's Adam's apple, and reveled in the sound it made as his blood squirted around the blade. His eyes went wide with terror and he pawed at his neck with his nails, raking at the skin and peeling away the flesh.

I watched him fight to try and remove my hand from the handle of the dagger, all the while choking and coughing and spurting blood from his mouth. He was gagging and coughing and spluttering, trying to speak. He was giving it everything he had.

I smirked to myself, Sithis would be so proud of me. I wished Cicero was here to see this. I pressed my knee against his chest so he would stay pinned down, and I patiently waited for him to die; watching him struggle to breathe, silently begging me with his eyes to help him.

No dice, buddy. You're headed to the Void. Give my love to the Dread Father for me, would you?

After what seemed like an eternity; Alain laid limp and lifeless underneath me. His eyes were still wide open and it made me feel warm on the inside. The last thing he saw before death was my face. And it made me immensely proud.

XxxxxX

22nd Mid Year 4E 201

I made it back to Markarth to collect my payment from Muiri. She had offered a second person to be killed but I declined. Nilsene wasn't who the contract was for, therefore she would not die. One contract, one person.

This disappointed her, but that didn't mean shit to me. I served Sithis and the Night Mother. Not some bitch who couldn't afford better bedfellows than a bandit. She would be better off with me between her legs, but I didn't make it a habit to fuck clients.

I received my payment and would hopefully be home within two days. I kept the steel dagger the bandit bastard stabbed me in the back with, as a token of the contract. I also kept Alain Dufont's weapon; a War hammer named Aegisbane. I figured Arnbjorn would love it.

XxxxxX

21st Sun's Height 4E 201

I applied several healing balms to the wound, but I couldn't see it clearly enough to make sure it was healing correctly. It was still burning and aching and the entire left side of my back was swollen.

I just spent the last three weeks in Solitude. They had a temple to Kynareth inside Castle Dour, it was dedicated to healing and providing for the citizens of Skyrim.

After the bandit inside Raldbthar had stabbed me in the shoulder, the wound steadily got worse. I spent twelve hours making my way home towards Falkreath, before the pain became so unbearable that I had to either turn around and head towards the temple to find a healer, or die in the woods on my way to the Sanctuary.

I chose Solitude.

The bastard poisoned the dagger he stabbed me with, and I was allergic to one of the ingredients. The priests in the castle told me that the wound was so badly infected from the poison, and the allergic reaction, that I could have died if I had waited a couple more hours to be treated.

Every day, I would writhe in pain while they stuck needles into the muscle and wound to drain the fluid and pus from the infected tissue. I felt like I was in a blacksmith's forge, and begged for some snow to help cool me off. My requests were denied. I was told that my fever needed to break and they were helping me sweat it out.

I was so hot, that I swore my skin would melt from my bones. I had fever dreams about Cicero and myself. I would scream in my dreams, and wake everyone up in the middle of the night. Although, when I woke up I couldn't remember why I was so scared.

I was given herbs and healing potions every day to help ease the healing process. It took them three weeks to get me back into moderate health. Just enough to make me strong enough for the journey home.

The whole ride home was agony. Every step Stranger took had me in tears. They sent me with a week's supply of healing ointment and told me to get plenty of rest. If somehow I started to feel worse, I was instructed to return there, or Whiterun so I could get proper treatment.

As soon as I entered the Sanctuary, Astrid came out of her room and cornered me. I scowled at her, not wanting any more contact with people than necessary. I was aching and sore. The only thing unwanted more than a nap was Cicero's lips on mine. I longed to have him by my side, so we could make a break for the hot springs. I needed it now more than ever.

I fantasized about what it would be like for Cicero to make love to me while we soaked in the hot bubbling water. I needed to be pampered and taken care of.

Instead, she dragged me from my fantasy with a 'personal matter'.

Never in my wildest fever dreams did I think that she was going to accuse Cicero of plotting against her, though. I nearly laughed in her face.

Cicero would never do such a thing. Not without telling me at least. But I couldn't tell her that.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

Finally finished. It took me forever. I hope you enjoy.

Next chapter : Whispers in the Dark


	10. Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter Ten.

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **21st Sun's Height 4E 201**

"What are you talking about, Astrid? You're being paranoid." I said, wincing in pain as I pushed past her.

"This is serious," she said, following me as I walked down the stairs into the inner chamber of the Sanctuary. "If he is conspiring against this Sanctuary we have to put a stop to it. I am the leader of this Family. I won't have my authority be challenged by some… some fool."

I whirled on her and she flinched away from me. I pressed my finger to her chest, glaring at her. I spoke slowly, so she would understand that I was being serious.

"Astrid. You. Are. Being. Paranoid!"

She just blinked at me, as if she didn't understand why I was upset. Exasperated, I threw up my hands.

"What do you want me to do? Go fucking spy on him to make sure he's not going to usurp your damned position? I don't have time for this. Do you not understand that I'm hurt. I need Babette to fix my shoulder."

I sighed, she was staring at me with blank eyes, like my words went in one ear and out the other. I was clearly not getting through to her. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, on the verge of getting a migraine.

"What do you suggest I do?"

This pleased her. She made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"I want you to go see who he's been talking to. He's been locking himself in the Night Mother's Chamber and speaking to someone in hushed, but frantic tones. And I suspect treachery. You need to hide in there, unseen, and eavesdrop on Cicero. Make sure he's not plotting something behind my back. I hate to accuse anyone in this Sanctuary of betrayal, but I can't help thinking that he's been trying to get them to go back to the Old Ways and destroy what I've worked so hard to achieve."

I blinked, confused as to why she was so desperate to keep a position that was now moot. We had the Night Mother, why would we need Astrid? But I couldn't say any of that outside the company of Cicero. And certainly not ever inside the sanctuary.

She wanted me to hide in the Night Mother's chamber and eavesdrop on her Keeper. If I got caught I'm certain that Cicero would be livid. Why would I risk my relationship with him for some stupid paranoid theory of Astrid's?

But she was the boss… for now. Until we found a Listener, that is.

"Alright," I said, finally. "There's nowhere to hide in that room without Cicero immediately seeing me. Where do you suggest I do?"

She smirked at me.

That sneaky bitch. She better not…

"The Night Mother's Coffin. Pick the lock and listen to him from inside. It's the only place you won't be spotted. I wouldn't suggest it if I knew of another way to do this."

I scowled at her, disgusted she would even suggest defiling the Night Mother's Coffin.

"That's so disrespectful, Astrid." I spat out at her.

She shrugged, and turned her back on me, retreating to her room. "Do as I say, dear sister."

I ground my teeth together, agitated that she was forcing me into an awkward situation. Not only did she want me to spy on Cicero and potentially put a wedge in our relationship, she wanted me to disrespect the Night Mother, which would surely send Cicero into a rage if he caught me.

I wasn't going to lie to myself. The thought of Cicero catching me actually made my blood run cold. He was dangerous and unpredictable, especially when someone messed with our Mother.

I shook my head, not liking anything about the whole situation.

I felt an overwhelming wave of guilt as I walked into the Night Mother's chamber. I had only been in here one other time, with Cicero. I won't go into detail about what we were doing, but it would have made the Night Mother blush.

As I approached her coffin, I silently begged her to forgive me for what I was about to do. Her coffin shimmered and gleamed in the candlelight, the golden surface mirroring that of a lake under a full moon.

I quickly picked the lock, knowing that Cicero wouldn't leave Mother alone for long while he was in the Sanctuary. The only time she wasn't the first thought on his mind was when we were out on a contract or being intimate.

I opened her coffin slowly, feeling ashamed of myself for letting Astrid push me into this. The Night Mother stood with her head laying against her left shoulder, her mouth permanently open. She wore a faded, tattered, gray dress that hung past her knees. A rope tied her in place, and held her together. I tried my best not to stare at her. I felt guilty and a little nauseous.

"Please don't hate me." I whispered as I climbed into her coffin and closed the doors in front of me.

There wasn't much room in there and I had to stand on my tiptoes to get the door to close. My back was pressed uncomfortably close to her, and I could feel the cold seeping into my armor and wounded shoulder. The cold felt decent on the swelling. The last time I felt it, it was as hot as coals.

I shivered, partially from being chilled and partially from being afraid of Cicero finding me.

I tried my best not to lean against her, not wanting to defile her body in any way.

Gods, I felt like a piece of shit. This was our Unholy Matron. Our Mother, and here I was leaning my butt against her in her coffin, spying on her Keeper. How in the world would I ever explain myself to Sithis when I finally went to the Void?

I heard the door open, and Cicero humming merrily to himself as the door clicked shut. I was on the verge of tears. This was betrayal. There was no other way to describe it. I was betraying Cicero's trust, and I was also breaking the first Tenet. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying as I continued to listen to Cicero talk to himself.

I was used to it. Maybe the rest of the Family felt uncomfortable listening to him mutter to himself, but for me it was like second nature. Listening to him ramble on about the Night Mother comforted me. His murderous tendencies and jokes about death made me feel at home. Cicero and I were two sides of the same coin. When I was with him, I felt complete. He made me feel safe and protected, and in return I pulled him from his insanity. Together, we could be ourselves.

Until just recently I hadn't given myself to him, fully. But that changed the night of our last contract. Now I was his, and he was mine. And I wanted more than anything in Nirn to keep it that way. I basically left my husband for him. I broke my sacred vows to the Gods and Vorstag to be with Cicero, and I'd be damned to Oblivion before I gave that up without a fight.

"Are we alone?" Cicero's voice startled me, and i bit my lip harder.

Please, Sithis, I beg you, grant me the power of shadows. Please don't let him find me.

"Yes, yes!" He giggled and I could picture him dancing around in his usual way. He laughed manically "Alone! Sweet solitude! No one will hear us… Disturb us… Everything's going according to plan!" He giggled again and the sucked in a breath. "The others… I've spoken to them, and they're coming around, I know it!"

Who was he talking to? And why? Was he really planning a revolt against Astrid?

I smirked to myself.

Well, that was something I could get behind.

"The wizard, Festus Krex, perhaps even the Argonian… and the un-child." Cicero continued. "What about you? Have you… spoken to anyone?"

He was clearly talking to the Night Mother. I didn't understand why Astrid would think that he was talking to someone in the Sanctuary.

Who in the world would he bring in here, to the Night Mother's Chamber?

You. The darker part of my mind hissed at me.

Surely Astrid didn't think I was in here plotting against her... Did she?

"No. No… of course not!" Cicero shouted. I could hear him pacing.

Any time he started to dwell on not hearing the Night Mother's voice, or finding a Listener, it sent him into a craze.

It drove him insane, loving our Mother so much, but not ever being able to speak to her. It weighed heavily on his mind, being so faithful and patient and receiving nothing in return.

"I do the talking, the stalking, the seeing and the saying! And what do you do? Hmm!? Nothing!" His voice faltered and I heard him gasp. "Not… not that I'm angry. Oh, no! Never! Cicero understands. Cicero always understands… and obeys. You will talk when you're ready, won't you? Won't you? Sweet Night Mother…"

The hair on the back of my neck prickled and it felt like a warm cloud had enveloped me.

And then there it was… that voice. The voice I heard the night I met Cicero. It was her! Finally!

"Poor Cicero. Dear Cicero. Such a humble servant. But he will never hear my voice. For he is not the Listener."

As sudden as it started, it was gone again, and I was left with a feeling of emptiness. It was like the tails of dreams you chase when you wake up. Longing to have it just a second longer, but never reaching your goal. I furrowed my brows, trying to comprehend what I just heard.

The Listener? Did that mean that the voice I heard was the… the Night Mother?

"Oh, how can I defend you? How can I exert your will if you won't speak… to anyone?!" Cicero's voice was shrill and full of anxiety. He was working himself up and it would take me hours to coax him back down again.

I'd have to find a more creative way...

Again, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I heard her voice. The Night Mother.

"Oh, but I will speak. I will speak to you. For you are the one. Yes, you. You, who shares my iron tomb and warms my ancient bones. I give you this task- Journey to Volunruud. Speak to Amaund Motierre."

And she was gone again. If the Night Mother was speaking to me… then that could only mean one thing: I was the Listener.

Cicero would be so happy.

I heard a thump, and then Cicero whine in despair.

"Poor Cicero has failed you…" he sobbed. "Poor Cicero is sorry… sweet Mother. I tried… I tried so very hard. But I just can't find the Listener!"

"Tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words he's been waiting for, all these years: 'Darkness rises when silence dies'."

As soon as the Night Mother's voice left my head, the doors to her coffin opened, sending me flailing face first into Cicero's lap. He was knelt down on his knees in front of the Night Mother's coffin.

I lifted my head gingerly to look at Cicero, only to see his face contorted into that of rage and disgust. He struck me across the face and screamed at me.

"What treachery! Defiler! Debaser and defiler!" He struck me again, sending me sprawling onto my left shoulder. I cried out in agony, my hands defensively coming up to shield my face.

He stood above me, a scowl twisting his perfectly sculpted lips.

"You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mother's coffin! How could you?!"

His words were like knives, slicing me to the core.

"Explain yourself!" He sucked in a sharp breath. "Speak!"

My lower lip trembled. I knew Cicero would be livid, but I never once thought he would actually strike me.

I peeked up at him, trying to plead with his golden eyes. But they were dark and blind with fury. He kicked me in the stomach and shouted again.

"I said speak!" he shrieked.

I clutched my gut, the wind knocked out of my lungs. I gasped, tears spilling over my eyes. I rolled to my right side, to take the pressure off of my swollen shoulder.

Please… Cicero.

He leaned down and placed his hand on my throat.

"Maybe you need convincing." He hissed at me, his jaw clenched shut.

He started to squeeze my windpipe closed as I managed to choke out a few words:

"I'm... the-one… C-Cicero…. P-please…" he yanked his hand back away from me like my skin had burned him. "What?!" He hissed at me.

"M-mother… she spoke to me." I gasped, flinching in case he decided to hit me again.

"What? She spoke… to you?" He glanced between me and the coffin, and then shook his head angrily.

"Treachery! More trickery and deceit! You lie!" He bellowed, striking me across the face again.

I whimpered and covered my face with my arms. Why wasn't he listening to me? I could feel something warm and wet trickle down my jaw and onto my throat.

"The Night Mother speaks only to the Listener! And there is no Listener!" He shouted, lifting his hand up getting ready to thrash me once more.

"Darkness rises when silence dies." I whispered, bracing myself for the next blow. I could only see the bottom half of Cicero, given the fact that I only had one eye, but he didn't move.

A moment passed, and it seemed like a lifetime. The silence was almost deafening. When I got the courage to remove my arms from my face, Cicero was on his knees again, his head hung down, hands behind his head buried in his hair. His Jester's hat was missing, and he wasn't moving at all. It scarcely looked like he was breathing.

"She said that?" He paused. "She said those words… to you?" He murmured, his voice barely audible.

"Yes," I whispered, worried that if I raised my voice any higher it would set him off again.

He lifted his head, his chiseled face streaked with tears, amber eyes glistening.

"But those are the words," he said, his voice containing a hint of hope. "Those are the binding words, written in the Keeping Tomes! A signal so I would know," his eyes shifted back and forth. "Mother's only way of talking to sweet Cicero."

He was slipping away from reality again. Falling back down into the Void. I wondered how long it would take to coax him back out.

"Then it's true!" He exclaimed, suddenly, reaching for me and pulling me into his arms. "Our Lady is back! She has chosen a Listener! She has chosen you!" He laughed manically, tears streaming down his face as he rocked me in his lap, back and forth. "All hail the Listener!"

He stopped in mid laugh and pressed his lips to mine. I winced, my left cheek burning. Cicero buried his fingers in my hair and kissed me with small wet sounds.

I couldn't help but to return his advances. I knew he would be pissed, having found me inside of the Night Mother's coffin, but I was Listener, and nobody had the higher honor in the Brotherhood.

The Keeper was sworn to protect both the Night Mother and the Listener. And here we all were.

I snaked my arms around his neck, and straddled his lap. This elicited a moan from him which I happily returned. His fingers deftly started to untie my armor, and I helped him shrug it off of me. I hissed in pain as he brushed my wound. Cicero grimaced and kissed the left side of my collar bone in apology.

Keeper and Listener bound as one, to serve the Night Mother. And what better way to serve her than to show her how much her Keeper and Listener cared about each other?

He tossed my armor to the side, carefully laying me down on the rug in front of the Night Mother's shrine. He yanked on the front of his motley, ripping the leather laces into pieces. He let it hang open, and I admired his hairy chest, and toned stomach. Cicero pulled down his pants, and his cock sprung free, already hard as steel.

I glanced up at Cicero, suddenly shy, and was greeted with a smug smile. Gods damn him for being so handsome. He waggled his eyebrows at me, making me giggle.

He nuzzled into the curve of my neck and inhaled, sending gooseflesh down my arms and spine. I lifted my hips up, and groaned as I felt the hot flesh of his cock nudge my wetness.

I wanted him to fuck me right here, and right now, not caring who would see or hear. Cicero moaned, grinding his erection against my clit, sliding it back and forth along my soaking wet folds.

"Stop teasing." I gasped, and I lifted my hips to pin his cock between my legs and against his stomach. Cicero nipped my neck and obliged. He slid into me in one long stroke, and started to thrust.

I arched up against him and moaned his name, my nails raking his back. He gasped and grunted, his left hand slid up my ribs so he could grasp my breast.

He massaged it as he thrusted into me, his thumb rubbing my nipple. I lifted my legs up to wrap them around his waist, trying my best to match his speed. His teeth on my ear caused me to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. He knew exactly how to turn me on.

He trailed kisses down my throat and onto my clavicle, making his way to my breasts. He massaged my right one in his hand, as his hot mouth found my left. He sucked on my nipple, and I nearly forgot my own name. He nipped it, and started to thrust harder. All the while grinding his pelvis against me, rotating his hips in circles to stimulate my clit.

Gods, where did this man learn to make love? I could have sworn Cicero was the god of pleasure.

I moaned loudly, my fingers wound their way into his hair. His hand left my breast, but he continued to suckle on my nipple, occasionally switching sides. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him.

I could faintly hear a door creak open but didn't pay it any attention until I heard a deep voice bellow out: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

Oh. Fuck. It was Arnbjorn.

I yelped as Cicero was plucked off of me by a very angry Arnbjorn. I gasped as Cicero pulled out of me, and I immediately missed the sensation.

I sat up, trying to shake off the haze of hormones.

What the hell?

"Don't hurt him!" I managed to get out, just as Arnbjorn punched Cicero in the face, sending him flying backwards into a bench.

Astrid, Gabriella and Veezara followed, all three of them skidded to a halt as they noticed me, naked, on the floor.

Astrid stared at me in horror, and commanded Veezara to run and fetch me a blanket. I had never seen the lizard run so fast in my life. I covered myself the best I could, not appreciating the fact that almost everyone in the family had now seen my private areas.

I glanced over at Cicero who slowly got up off the ground, groaning in pain. He yanked up his pants, his teeth gritted together. I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Don't!" I shouted, making everyone besides Cicero jerk their heads in my direction.

"Don't what?" Astrid spat at me, as if the word tasted badly in her mouth. "He was raping you and you're defending him?"

My mouth fell open.

"Rape?" I gasped.

Why in Talos' name would they think that?

"What makes you think he was raping me?" I shrieked.

Her mouth just hung open.

"What else would he be doing? Look at your face! It's all busted up and you're bleeding." Gabriella shouted, her tone accusational. "We heard him screaming and hitting you from across the Sanctuary."

I shook my head in disbelief. I pushed myself to my feet, my hands covered my chest. I couldn't tell her that Astrid asked me to eavesdrop on Cicero without causing him to go ballistic. So I settled for the partial truth.

"He was fucking me! Just like I asked him to!" I felt my neck and chest flush. I already felt anxious, and fought the lump in my throat.

Cicero glowered at Arnbjorn, his hand flexing around the blade at his hip. He wouldn't move unless I told him to, though.

"I've been fucking Cicero, okay?" I confessed, pissed off that I had to defend my right to have sex with him.

Everyone just stared at me, eyes wide and speechless.

Veezara skidded back into the room with a blanket, and he held it in the air.

"I got it!" He said happily. He looked at Astrid, and his face fell. "What happened?" He asked, suddenly confused.

I sighed, and walked over to snatch the blanket from him and wrap it around myself.

"It's not a crime. I'm allowed to have sex with whoever I want."

I turned to Cicero and he met my gaze.

"Go wait for me outside."

He smiled at me, and nodded. "Humble Cicero lives to serve." He blew me a kiss and strode past the Family with his head held high.

Smug bastard.

Astrid glared at me, staring daggers in my direction.

"What?" I asked her, irritated.

She just blinked slowly at me, still speechless.

"Alright then. I'm leaving. You and I can talk when I get back. Thanks for interrupting us."

She attempted to say something as I gathered my armor and walked past her, but I didn't stop to see what it was. I had more important things to attend to. Like Cicero. We had a lot to talk about, and I would be damned if I let Astrid ruin my night. She was in the wrong, and she'd hear all about it when I returned home. If I returned at all.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx


	11. The Hot Springs

The Hot Springs

Chapter Eleven.

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

This particular chapter contains Drug use. If you do not agree with this you may skip the chapter. It will affect the storyline, so do so at your own discretion.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **21st Sun's Height 4E 201**

We left immediately after the confrontation in the Night Mother's Chamber. Cicero was quiet the entire ride, which was extremely strange for him. He was usually humming and whistling and making comments about death and murder.

And he didn't make not one on the journey down. Something was bothering him, and I had a good idea what it was.

When I exited the Sanctuary, Cicero approached me and pressed some herbs against my cheek. He very gently cleaned the gash with a warm cloth. He was silent, his teeth clenched together, jaw flexing. His face was hard and unreadable.

He tended to my shoulder as well, and made me bite on a piece of leather, so he could sterilize the wound and then cauterize it. He picked up his dagger that he let rest in a small fire, to help sterilize the blade before using it to close the wound.

I screamed around the bit as he pressed the red-hot blade against the swollen flesh, the pain nearly making me black out. But he held me down and whispered sweet nothings into my ear, trying to soothe me, caressing my hair and kissing my neck softly, in-between words. Every touch was delicate and caring. He bandaged me up, and helped me up onto Stranger. He carefully straddled the horse behind me, his arms circled around my waist so he could grasp the reins.

It was clear to me that he felt badly about attacking me earlier. Especially now that the Night Mother had named me Listener.

I was the most precious thing to him. His Listener. He had waited thirteen years to find a Listener for the Night Mother and often broke down because he thought he was failing our Mother. And now here I was. It was the highest honor I had recieved in my entire life.

Well, excluding being Dragonborn. I was born with that gift.

I couldn't imagine waiting thirteen years for someone, day in and day out. It was an insane amount of time. But loyal Cicero was indeed insane, wasn't he? He took his role as Keeper very, very seriously. The marks on my face further proved that.

I wonder if being the Listener would pull us closer?

XxxxxX

When we arrived, Cicero helped me off Stranger by gently lifting me from the saddle by my ribs. His brows furrowed as he sat me down, worried that he had somehow hurt me again.

Before we left, I put on a backless dress, allowing my shoulder to be free of confinement. I didn't want anything to put pressure on it. The pain was already almost unbearable.

I kissed Cicero's cheek briefly, and then rested my forehead against his chest. He sighed, wrapped his arms around me, and held me against him. I closed my eyes and silently listened to his heartbeat.

We just made it to the Hot Springs after a six hour ride, and I was beyond exhausted. It was nearing ten when he started to unpack our things. Stranger wandered nearby, nibbling on the sprouts of grass growing on the shore.

Cicero pitched our tent on one of the small islands. It was about ten by twelve foot, and was totally surrounded by the hot water. He took his time to make sure everything was in the right place, as per usual. He was very particular and precise about everything. Having tended to the Night Mother for fifteen years, he always followed an exact agenda when it came to her bi-weekly oiling. Everything had to be done in the exact order it was depicted in the Keeping Tomes.

I watched him as he rolled out our sleeping furs over a pile of hay and then placed our pillows on top of one another. He slipped out of the tent and slinked over to where I was sitting, his expression still worrisome. I had my feet soaking in the hot water already. I wanted to get in, but my shoulder was throbbing still, and the pain was agonizing. I didn't want to risk the water irritating it.

Cicero knelt beside me and licked the entire right side of my face. I giggled, and pushed him playfully away from me.

At least he seemed to be in a better mood now.

"Don't lick me. If I can't bite, then you can't lick." I teased, playfully.

Cicero pouted at me, and then raised his eyebrows, a smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Are you sure Cicero cannot lick? I know something Cicero would like to lick…"

He leaned into the curve of my neck and nipped the skin, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. I shuddered, enjoying how strongly my body reacted to his touch.

"Cicero… stop." I groaned.

I wasn't sure how to show him that I wanted him, but I didn't feel well and just wanted to cuddle; without rejecting him and sending him into an episode.

I apparently didn't protest enough, because he nipped me again, and growled as he slid his hand into the bust of my dress to grope my breast. I moaned and bit my lower lip. The memory of his hands on me earlier was awakening my arousal.

I made myself gently push him away from me.

I didn't want him to feel rejected, but I was hurting so badly that I just couldn't give him the attention and dedication that he deserved.

"I'm in pain, Cicero." I murmured, as I gently touched his face.

He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"Cicero understands. Cicero will always understand," he muttered.

He nuzzled the palm of my hand and kissed it. I blushed, still unaccustomed to him being so gentle.

"Cicero feels so terrible for how he treated you." he said, his voice low. He opened his eyes and his gaze met mine. I furrowed my brows, worried that he was going to cry.

"Forgive Cicero. I couldn't bear it if you didn't." He paused and his lips twitched.

When I noticed that tears were starting to well up in his eyes, I threw myself at him and knocked him to the ground.

"Dont. Don't cry." I whispered as I kissed his face. I buried my nose in his chest. "I know why you reacted that way. I shouldn't have done what I did and defiled her coffin. I swear to Sithis, that if Astrid hadn't commanded me to go eavesdrop on you, I would have never been in her chamber, in the first place."

Cicero grunted, and sucked in a breath. "If the Listener wants Cicero to reply, she will have to stop squeezing him so hard." he said, his voice strained and almost breathless.

I giggled, and let my grip on him loosen. He laughed at me, and wiped his eyes with the back of his gloved hand.

"Why did Astrid want you to spy on Cicero? I wasn't doing anything wrong." he said, his voice sounded like he was whole lot younger.

I pursed my lips, trying to think of the best way to explain it to him.

"She was paranoid." I shrugged. "She thought that you were conspiring against her and the Sanctuary. She heard you talking to the Night Mother and assumed you were plotting with someone else. It doesn't help that you lock the Night Mother's Chamber when you talk to her."

Cicero stared at me, he looked confused.

"Why? Cicero cannot have interruptions while he is speaking to Mother. Surely, the Listener understands."

I nodded, and sat up so I could straddle his lap. He was still sitting up with legs outstretched and his arms behind him, propping him up.

I rubbed his chest absentmindedly as I spoke, "Astrid will never understand your relationship with Mother. She thinks that the Old Ways are dead, and that she's going to be the boss forever." I glanced up at him, and he smiled at me. His eyes were half lidded. "She had no reason to worry before, but Mother will speak through me now, what do we need her for?"

Cicero closed his eyes and kissed my injured cheek very gently.

"Cicero has something for your pain in the tent. Would you like me to fetch it?" he avoided my question.

Maybe he was too worried about me to pay attention to what I was saying, but I expected him to agree with me about Astrid. And honestly I took a bit of offence to him ignoring me.

"Sure. Are you purposely avoiding talking to me about Astrid?" I questioned, my voice irritated. I could see the mischievous look in his eye as he chuckled.

"Absolutely not. Saphira just needs to relax. We are not here to talk about Astrid. Are we?"

Well, he had a point there.

I blushed, and shook my head meekly. I climbed off of him so he could stand up. He stretched his back and then leaned down to kiss my forehead before going back into the tent.

A small part of me reveled in the fact that we were here together. It was pretty romantic out here, just the two of us. Vorstag and I never did things like this. He wasn't the romantic or sensual type. He was shy, but he was still a Nord. It was usually just down to brass tacks. You like me, I like you; let's get married. Skyrim was a hard, and often, short life. There was usually no time to 'date', so to speak.

And here I was with feelings for an Imperial. They had a privileged life, with plenty of time and money to take things slow and easy. It involved courting and dating and then, eventually, marriage. It was pretty much the exact opposite of how I grew up learning about love.

Nords fell in love fast, because that was normal. Imperials took their time, because that what was normal for them. I knew I had feelings for Cicero, but I followed the Nords approach to love. How would I know Cicero felt the same way, so soon?

I would just have to ask him.

It wasn't surprising to me that I already felt this way about Cicero, but, I was still a little disappointed in myself.

What was wrong with me? Could I really have fallen in love with Cicero? And what if I told him how I felt, and he didn't feel the same way?

Just then Cicero snuck up behind me and kissed my neck, causing me to squeal. He laughed, his breath tickled my neck. It felt like he heard my thoughts.

"What was Saphira thinking about, to look so somber? Surely you're not dwelling on Astrid still."

I craned my neck so I could look at him. His golden eyes were fixed on me. A crooked grin played across his lips, his teeth were beautifully white. How could I not love this man? Everything he did, from his crooked smile, dark humor and irresistible personality, made me feel like I was whole. It was like he was a part of me, almost like my shadow. I wouldn't feel like I was complete, without him by my side.

"Cicero, I need to tell you something."

"Shh, after this. Saphira needs to relax." He whispered, as he stretched his hand out, producing a small purple vial decorated with blue stones. "For your pain."

I was mildly horrified to say the least. I nearly slapped it out of his hand.

"Is that skooma?!" I shrieked, as I scooted away from him.

Cicero cocked his head to the side, confused.

"For your pain." He repeated, flatly. And all I could do was stare at him, mouth agape, as I shook my head.

"I-I can't take that. It's illegal Cicero."

This made him laugh.

"Murder is illegal Saphira. Does that stop us? Take it, I promise you'll feel better. Then Cicero can make you feel something else." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I bit my lip, uncertain what I should do.

Where did he even get this?

I thought back to the Loreius Farm, the first time I had met Cicero. The man, Vantus, had accused Cicero of transporting contraband, weapons or Skooma.

Maybe he was right. Maybe Cicero did have Skooma in the back of his wagon.

"Where did you get this, Cicero?" I asked, as I watched him toss the small vial back and forth, from hand to hand.

Cicero snorted, "I had a couple bottles stashed away for times like this. Drink it, I can't stand to watch you suffer anymore." He offered it to me once again.

I snatched the small vial from him, and used my teeth to rip out the cork. I downed it in one swallow. It tasted sort of like vanilla and something else that I couldn't quite place. It was very strong and very sweet and almost had the same consistency as honey.

Cicero's eyes went wide and he just sat there, his hand still outstretched.

"I wouldn't have drank all of it…" he said, quietly.

My stomach dropped to my knees and I immediately felt nauseous.

"What?!" I shouted.

I scrambled to my feed and nearly tripped over a root in the mud.

"Should… should I throw up?" I asked him, nearly screaming.

Cicero started to laugh, the hold-your-stomach-cause-it-hurts, kind of laugh. I stared at him, my chest was heaving.

This was it. I was going to die from drinking skooma and Cicero was laughing at me.

I sat back down on the ground, not knowing what I should do for the second time in the last five minutes. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling.

I wanted to cry… I wanted to punch Cicero in the face. I couldn't believe he was laughing at me. I trusted him and he thought it was funny!

Cicero stopped laughing and pulled a second bottle out of a pocket inside his motley.

"Cicero was kidding! Haha, you should have seen your face!" His voice was light and playful.

He opened the bottle with his teeth and drank the liquid, then, he tossed the small vial behind him and crawled over to me. I scowled at him.

"It's not funny…" I muttered, as he laid his head on my lap.

"It might be. You'll feel it soon." He giggled as his hand slid up my thigh.

He was right.

A warm sensation blossomed in my chest, and started to envelop my body. And then it was so sudden, and so strong, that I gasped for air. It was like the wind was knocked out of me. My chest started to burn and my vision blurred. I reached out, grasped Cicero's shoulder and tried to ground myself.

And then just as sudden as the burning started, it was replaced by a wave of euphoria. It felt so good that it made me moan out loud.

Cicero pulled me close to him. "You feel it?" He questioned as he held me.

It was a hard feeling to explain. I felt happy, like ecstatically happy. I felt so good. And my shoulder wasn't hurting at all.

My head felt like it was in a haze, almost like after I had an orgasm, but better. No wonder this stuff was illegal. It wasn't natural to feel this way, but I was really enjoying it.

I nuzzled Cicero's chest, loving the feeling of elation I was experiencing. Cicero sighed, lifted me into his arms and stood up. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. I bit his shoulder, gently. I didn't know why, but I loved to bite and be bitten. For some reason, it turned me on.

"Hey!" He protested. "I thought I said no biting. Doing skooma does not give you a free hall pass, Listener."

I giggled, and swung my legs back and forth as they dangled over his arm. He watched me, and chuckled under his breath.

"You're liking it, aren't you?" He said, in-between his laughter. I nodded and bit my lip, suddenly very aroused.

I needed him right now.

"Fuck me, Cicero" I whispered, sensually. I gave him my best sultry look.

His face went blank and his eyes widened. I watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed.

"You don't have to ask Cicero twice." He muttered back to me as a smirk touched his lips.

XxxxxX

 **22nd Sun's Height 4E 201 3:11** **am**

I woke up in the dead of night. It was maybe three am.

I let out a long, low groan as my head started to throb.

What happened?

The last thing I remembered was being really out of it, in Cicero's arms. I glanced over my shoulder, and there he was. Sleeping peacefully with his mouth open, drooling all over his arm. His face was relaxed, his scarlet hair mussed, and in his face.

Gods, he was handsome.

I smiled as I watched him sleep, he had his left arm across my waist and his right cradling his head.

I tried to remember what we did last night, but couldn't. I remembered drinking the Skooma. And Cicero carrying me to the tent, but it was like the rest of my memory was blank.

I rolled over, and the movement caused him to stir, and pull me closer. I cuddled up to him, and pulled the blanket back up to my shoulders. As I was pulling it towards me, I noticed that we were both naked... and covered in blood.

I shook Cicero awake. He jerked up and pulled his blade out of nowhere.

"Who's there?!" He shouted, incoherent. He shook his head vigorously and tried to focus on me.

"Oh! Oh, Spahira! Cicero is sorry! I thought you were someone else."

He lowered his dagger, leaned in, and kissed me softly on the lips. I decided that questions would have to wait.

I buried my fingers in his hair, slipped my tongue into his mouth, and kissed him back. As always, he tasted of Sweet Rolls. He made a satisfied sound, and pushed me down so he could climb on top of me.

He broke the kiss and started to nip me gently across my chest.

"Still not satisfied, hmm?" He murmured between kisses.

I moaned, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his hardness against my leg already.

"What happened last night, Cicero?" I whispered as he pulled my left nipple into his mouth. I arched up against him as his tongue swirled around the hard nubbin of flesh. It sent shivers down my spine.

He peeked up at me, freeing my nipple with a soft sucking sound.

"A lot." He said, matter-of-factly.

I furrowed my brows at him. And he smirked at me.

"You were really high," He chuckled. "We must have made love at least eight couldn't get enough of me."

He put emphasis on the last word by sliding his cock across my clit. I gasped, it was so hot.

What did he mean eight times? Surely it wasn't that many…

And then I remembered. It really was eight times.

Cicero gently laid me down on the sleeping furs, careful not to hurt my shoulder. We were naked in less than a minute.

Little known side effect of Skooma: you better have someone to take out all that energy and euphoria on.

Cicero started by kissing my lips, then my neck and shoulder, and then my chest and breasts. He kissed down my belly and lingered momentarily on the deep scar that started under my navel and stretched down to my left hip. He trailed the scar with his tongue before he went back over it with his lips.

He made his way down to the junction of my thighs, and then without any warning, he plunged his tongue inside me; eliciting a moan from me so loud, that I heard Stranger whicker in alarm outside.

He used his right arm to hold my hips down, so he could fuck me with his tongue. He thrusted it in and out of me, his nose rubbed my clit with each movement. He moaned, and slurped loudly as he sucked on my clit.

I dug my nails into the ground, and moaned, my hips grinding against his face. I never had someone use their mouth on me like this before. I couldn't help the sounds I was making.

I didn't know if it was from the Skooma, or if Cicero was just an amazing lover. Probably both. I felt like I was going to explode or something.

Cicero's tongue rubbed back and forth over my clit as he shook his head from side to side. I groaned loudly, I felt my climax building in my lower belly.

He slid two fingers inside me and curled them upwards, pumping them in and out, hitting something inside me that sent me over the edge. I screamed his name so loudly that my Thu'um shook the ground.

Cicero sat back on his knees, still knelt between my thighs, and panted. He looked at me like I had two heads. His face was covered in my come, his eyes heavy with desire. He had never looked so sexy to me.

Looking at him was making my heart ache. I wanted him, in more ways than just physical. He was like my drug, and something told me that I would spend the rest of my life loving him like this and I still would never get enough.

There it was, it was now official. I loved Cicero. And it was now or never.

"I love you." I whispered to him, my voice barely audible.

A smile spread slowly across his face, his eyes half lidded. He leaned down and kissed me. I could taste myself on him, and it only further heightened my arousal.

"I love you, too, my darling Listener." He murmured between kisses.

He held my face gently in his hands, and slipped his tongue into my mouth as his cock slipped into me below.

We made love again, and again. Each time he finished inside of me we would kiss, touch, and grind against each other, until he got hard again;

and then we would start all over.

"Oh no," I groaned, and slapped my hand over my eyes. My face felt like it was a thousand degrees.

I did not tell him I loved him last night. What was I thinking? I wasn't that brave! It was the Skooma talking!

Or was it?

Cicero chuckled at me.

"Don't fret, my dear Listener." He rubbed his cock against me again. "Tell Cicero what is bothering you."

I couldn't speak. I was so mortified that I proclaimed my love to him, but was so turned on at the same time. His cock stimulated my clit, and I hated it when he teased me.

I had to work up the courage to ask him about our conversation last night.

"Do you remember what I said to you…" I began, my hand still covering my eyes. I couldn't bear to make eye contact with him. If I did, I would surely crumple into a ball and blow away.

"Hmm, the thing about you loving Cicero?"

I groaned, the embarrassment was so much worse when he said it out loud. I nodded, afraid to speak.

"And you want to know if it was the drugs that influenced my answer?" He continued.

I nodded again, anxiety twisted my stomach into a tight knot, and it threatened to make me puke.

"Cicero loves you, do not worry. Cicero has loved you since I kissed you in the Sanctuary. It might have been before then, but I knew from that point on that I couldn't let you go. I need you as much as I need the Night Mother. As much as Cicero needs the air to breathe. You give me hope to be the man I used to be." He paused, his voice a little shaky.

I removed my hand from my eyes so I could look at him. My heart ached as he poured his soul out to me. He had tears in his eyes now.

"Cicero needs you Saphira. Cicero loves you." His voice cracked as he choked on his words and let out a sob. "I love you more than Mother."

He squeezed his eyes shut and slid inside of me. It took me by surprise as he buried his face into the curve of my neck and started to thrust. He thrusted into me so hard that I yelped, and I had to hold onto him and wrap my legs around his waist to keep up.

If this was what he needed, what he had to do to express whatever it was tearing him apart, then so be it.

He sobbed into my shoulder as he fucked me. His tears were wet, and warm against my skin. I knew in that moment he was only Cicero the man, and not the Jester.

Hearing him cry like that ripped at my heart and all I could do was hold him, stroke his hair, and kiss him wherever I could. His neck, his face, his hair, his shoulder. Anywhere I could reach, to help him feel better.

I didn't know what was going on inside of his head, but I knew he was fighting something that wasn't real.

The Jester maybe... The laughter, the silence, or the Void. I didn't know, but I was here for him and I would never again let him feel like he was on his own. Cicero was mine and I was his. He would always have me by his side. This I knew now for certain, and if anything tried to get in between us, they would have the wrath of the Dragonborn to deal with.

When he came inside of me, he was still sobbing, his chest heaved with each breath. So I held him tenderly, and stroked his hair as I whispered my love for him into his ear.

He rested his head on my chest, and we held each other until we were both falling in and out of sleep.

"I love you," He whispered, and pulled my hand up to kiss it. "Please never leave Cicero. I need you." His voice cracked and I had to clench my teeth together to prevent myself from crying.

I gently kissed the top of his head as my fingers trailed softly across his back. He was still inside of me, not quite hard, but I wanted to feel as close to him as possible.

"I will never leave you," I cooed at him. "I don't know why, but I feel bound to you. Maybe it's our bond through Sithis. Maybe it's something else. But, Gods, I left my husband for you." I paused, and took a steadying breath.

"I think Sithis meant for us to be together, Cicero. Keeper and Listener, bound by the blood of Sithis to serve him, and the Night Mother from now until we enter the Void. And even then, we will be together."

I felt him smile against my skin and he kissed the closest nipple to his mouth.

"Thank you, Saphira. It's been eighteen years since I've felt anything for anyone other than the Night Mother. And now I have you. Cicero is so lucky."

He nuzzled my chest and closed his eyes. I stroked his hair until he fell asleep. We were entwined with each other, and his now soft member was still slightly buried inside of me.

This was something I knew I wanted to do for the rest of my life. And it made me sad knowing that I thought that Vorstag was for me. I never felt anything for him that was even remotely close to what I felt for Cicero.

Thank you, Sithis. For my new chance at happiness…

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

That's all for this chapter. (: Until next time.

The next chapter : Confessions


	12. Confessions

Confessions

Chapter Twelve.

A big thank you to my friend, Kat, she's been unbelievably helpful to me. Helping with Beta reading and allowing me to bounce ideas off her… love ya girl.

Anyways, on with the warnings…

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **22nd Sun's Height 4E 201**

The sun was in my face when I woke up. I stared at the side of our tent, the beige canvas filtered most of the light from outside. The wind smelled like sweet grass and lavender

My subconscious told me today was going to be a good one, although I didn't know how true that actually was.

Cicero was fast asleep, he was still holding onto me, his legs entwined with mine. I was so hot from his body heat, that I was sweating. I stretched my legs and pulled myself forward. Cicero shifted his hips and I could feel him against my leg, already hard.

Was there a time when this man wasn't turned on?

I giggled and pulled myself forward, and army crawled my way from under his body. He groaned in his sleep, and rolled over.

Freedom!

I pushed myself up onto my knees and stretched my shoulder. It felt ten times better than it had two days ago.

I cracked my neck and stood up, faintly aware that I was still nude. I glanced down and sighed, frustrated. I was still covered in dried blood.

"What the fuck…" I whispered to myself.

Did we kill someone last night?

I scoffed and pushed the tent flap aside so I could go bathe. My stomach grumbled, I needed to eat soon. I yawned and stepped outside. We didn't get much sleep last night, what with all the lovemaking and such.

My eyes adjusted to the blinding sunshine, and I could faintly see two bodies about ten yards to the left of our tent.

Well that's where the blood came from.

By the looks of it, they were a couple of rogue bandits. No doubt trying to sneak up in the middle of the night to rob and murder us.

Weren't they in for a surprise.

I tried to remember what actually happened, but my mind was still foggy from the Skooma. I shook my head, giving up on trying to figure out how, or when they died.

We were both covered in blood, so I assumed Cicero and I disposed of them, together.

Serves them right for messing with the Brotherhood.

The cool breeze felt magnificent on my bare skin. I walked down the slope of the island we were camped on and sat down, the grass felt weird on my bare bottom. I placed my feet into the steaming water and sighed. It felt so wonderful.

I absentmindedly wondered if anyone could see me here, naked, in broad daylight. We were about a hundred yards from the road but the hot springs were vast and flat, with not many trees or shrubbery to provide coverage. I shrugged, I figured if anyone tried to mess with me, they would have to answer to Cicero or myself; just like those bandits.

I faintly became aware of the feeling of someone, or something watching me. It was eerie. I glanced around but didn't really see anything. I heard Cicero start to move around in the tent, and at the same time I could see the outline of someone walking down the slope out of my peripheral vision. They were walking down from the road, towards me.

I slid into the water and snuck around the side of the island that protruded up, so I could hide and get a better look at whoever it was, without them seeing me.

Something about them was oddly familiar... It was a man, wearing brown leather armor, with straps and a leather sash adorned with pockets across the chest. He was tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He walked with his head high, and his shoulders pulled back. It looked like arrogance to me.

I couldn't quite see his face but…

"You can quit hiding from me, lass." He called out to me, and I immediately recognized his deep, throaty voice.

It was Brynjolf!

I squealed in delight and sprung up out of the water, not giving a second thought about me being naked.

I sprinted towards him and threw myself into his arms, knowing he would catch me. He laughed and swung me around in a circle. When he sat me down he averted his eyes, his face tinged red. I laughed, nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll get dressed."

He turned his back so I could walk back to the tent and get dressed in privacy. Getting into the water had washed most of the blood off of me, so I was thankful for that.

When I lifted the tent flap, Cicero was pulling on his pants.

"Aw, did I miss the fun?" I asked, playfully.

He stuck his tongue out at me and scrunched up his nose. I poked his nose gently with mine before I kissed him. He groaned and tried to slip his tongue in my mouth, but I pulled away.

"We have company." I whispered, as I leaned over to pick my dress up off of the ground.

He scoffed, agitated. "Who?"

I pulled my dress on, turned, and lifted my hair up.

"Could you tie this for me, please?"

He grumbled to himself, but he laced my dress up for me all the same.

"Cicero is not in the mood for company. Cicero wants to spend the morning between Saphira's thighs…"

He kissed my neck and slid his arms around my waist. As tempting as that sounded, I hadn't seen Brynjolf in years, and I wanted to catch up, let him know what was going on, and ask him why he was so far from Riften.

"Finished," Cicero muttered. He sounded like a toddler who wasn't getting their way.

I let my scarlet hair fall back into place and turned to grab Cicero's hands. He already had his gloves on, and I was slightly disappointed. I loved the feel of his skin against mine, but he never took them off unless we were naked.

"Cicero, he is an old friend of mine, someone who took me under their wing when I was young. I need you to be nice to him. Okay?"

He turned and stuck his nose into the air. "Hmph, Cicero will do no such thing!" he said, defiantly, his voice shrill.

I pulled on his hands, maybe a little too hard, and Cicero glanced down at me. He looked pitiful and hurt.

"Ow," he complained. "Saphira is mean." He pouted at me, and then leaned in to kiss me.

I sighed, this wasn't going anywhere fast. I kissed him, but bit his lower lip. He pouted at me again. This was the first time that Cicero was intentionally being difficult, and I couldn't deal with it right now. He could have me all to himself later on. There was no reason to be so defiant.

"Are you refusing an order from a superior, Cicero?" I questioned, knowing that his love of obeying the law would make him change his mind. "That's breaking the Third Tenent. Sithis would be very angry with you."

His eyes widened and he shook his head violently side to side. "Oh no! No! Cicero would never refuse an order from the Listener! Noooo! Cicero will obey!" His voice was high, and frantic.

I smiled, my lips pressed together. I knew it was a cheap shot, but whatever, it was technically true. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

Brynjolf was still standing where I left him, next to the small table and chairs about four yards from the side of the tent. He was staring at the bodies of the bandits we had slain last night.

I guess I'd have to explain that one to him if he asked.

In the Thieves Guild, it was our policy never to kill anyone. A dirty blade didn't turn a profit.

So many memories came rushing back to me: Golden Glow Estate, the fishing jobs, and then trying to find out who bought Golden Glow. Mercer Frey acting like a complete scumbag.

I couldn't tell you how good it felt to run him through with my dagger. At least I got some pretty good gear out of it, though.

I was now a Nightingale, a servant of Nocturnal. But nothing I promised to her would get in my way of serving Sithis and the Night Mother. My soul was going to the Void. She would have to fight Sithis for the rights to me.

Good luck.

I mentally prepared myself for what quite possibly could be a pissing contest. Brynjolf versus Cicero. I sighed, just please let this not turn into a fight.

It was clear that Cicero was jealous by the way he straightened his posture when Brynjolf came into view.

Just peachy.

Brynjolf smiled and offered his hand to Cicero, who clasped it and shook it firmly. I could see the spark of interest in Brynjolf's ice blue eyes. He knew something was up, and he wasn't the type of person to just let something go so easily when something got his attention.

Bryn's eyes flicked to me and he smiled.

I knew that smile, and it didn't mean an easy way for Cicero.

He cleared his throat and let go of Cicero's hand. "So is this your husband? What happened to Vorstag?"

I had just opened my mouth to reply when Cicero beat me to it.

"Why, yes, I'm her new husband, Cicero." Cicero smirked at me and continued, "We just got married. We are on our honeymoon."

I heard the warning in his voice.

She's mine, back off.

Brynjolf's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Oh, well forgive me, lass. I didn't mean to intrude."

I scowled at Cicero. Guess this was his way of officially claiming me. I pursed my lips, thinking of a way I could punish Cicero for this later on.

How would I explain Vorstag to Brynjolf, though? I had given up the Thieves Guild, and essentially Bryn, to marry Vorstag. I nearly broke the man's heart. And here I was with a strange man, who claimed to be my husband, and we were on our honeymoon.

Oh, Cicero, you don't know what you've done.

Cicero did not know I was Dragonborn, but Brynjolf did. He accompanied me to High Hrothgar when I was summoned by the Greybeards. Cicero knew I was the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood, and knew that I left Vorstag after I basically cheated on him. Brynjolf did not. I groaned internally.

Guess I'd have to get everything out in the open now.

Brynjolf stared at me, his lips pressed into a firm line, eyebrows still raised. He was laughing at me using his eyes. The bastard. He knew I was uncomfortable and that Cicero was probably lying.

This was it then.

"I fell out of love with Vorstag and met Cicero, who ended up falling in love with." I said, quickly. "Why don't we sit down. And I'll explain."

I met Cicero's gaze.

"There's some things I need to tell you."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

"Wow, lass. That's a mouthful." Brynjolf chuckled.

I poured everything out all at once, barely taking a breath between words. The part about getting ambushed, losing my boots, meeting Cicero and the attraction I felt towards him. And then the incident with Cicero that night and Vorstag misunderstanding the situation.

I left out the part with Cicero pleasuring himself, both for the sake of my own embarrassment and Cicero's.

I explained the part about me leaving my wedding band behind and Vorstag begging me to stay. And then the assassination of Grelod.

Brynjolf loved that one. Said that the old crone had it coming, and that he was proud to know that I had saved the children from the horrid bitch. He was the one that convenienced me to leave Honorhall when I was sixteen, and join his faction.

Cicero sat to my left, and Brynjolf in front of us both. I sighed, and then continued with the abduction the leader of the Dark Brotherhood had staged.

Brynjolf commented on how he knew Astrid, and that she was a lover of Delvin's at one point in time before she met Arnbjorn. I finished with Cicero and I leaving the Sanctuary to come here.

I omitted the part about them catching us while we were… well, together. I figured I didn't need any more hostility between them.

Cicero kept quiet the entire time. After I told him I was Dragonborn he sat back and folded his arms across his chest. His amber eyes hard and focused on me. I couldn't tell if he was angry, or what. I bit my lower lip, and waited for someone to say something.

"Well, you may not be Saphira's husband, yet, but I can tell she loves you." Brynjolf said to Cicero, making his golden gaze fall upon the bulky Nord.

"Cicero loves her more than anything." He said, flatly. "I can appreciate why you care about her, and I promise I won't disappoint you. I understand that you feel the need to protect her, but believe me when I say that I have that under control." He paused, "If anyone even dares lay a hand on Saphira…" he trailed off, and shook his head slightly. "Cicero will slit their throat and send them to the Dread Lord."

Brynjolf chuckled, his throaty laughter made me smile. Cicero just proclaimed his love for me to one of the most important people in my life, and I could tell that Bryn approved.

"Consider that a deal, Cicero. I haven't been as close to her these past few years, but there was a time that she was the world to me. I'll hold you to your word. Love her and keep her safe, or you'll have me to deal with."

Cicero smirked at him and then glanced at me. "I will keep sweet Saphira safe from harm. Forever and always, if she'll have me."

My face fell and I felt like my stomach was going to fall out my butt.

Did Cicero just… ask me to marry him… in front of Brynjolf?

Those were the traditional words spoken at the wedding ceremony in the temple of Mara.

"W-What exactly are you saying? Or am I just missing something?" I asked, almost breathless. Anxiety made my chest feel tight.

Brynjolf chortled again. "I think he's asking you to marry him, Lass."

Cicero placed his right hand on my thigh and smiled softly at me. "Not right now. I know this is a bit sudden, but I love you, and want you to know that as soon as you're ready… I want to make you mine. Officially."

His thumb rubbed across my bare skin, and it sent goosebumps up my thigh. I felt my muscles twitch between my legs. Cicero had the most profound effect on me when it came to the art of lovemaking. My face had to be the color of roses, and there was no way to hide my embarrassment. Cicero was turning me on with his touch and his words, right in front of Brynjolf. I ended up spilling a couple secrets; and then Cicero basically asks to marry me in front of the man I lost my virginity to. It was the very last thing I expected him to say… He just met the man, and felt the need to claim me as his own in front of him.

The winner of the pissing contest everyone; Cicero!

How much worse could this possibly get?

Brynjolf pushed away from the table and stood up.

"Alright, I can tell when I've overstayed my welcome." Maybe he felt my frustration. "You two love birds can get back to doing whatever it is you were… doing."

He laughed at his joke, turned his gaze to me, and smiled.

"Come see me in Riften soon. I need your help with a job. Cicero is more than welcome in the Cistern as well. I can fix up the back room in the Ragged Flaggon for you two. It would be a joy to have you back; even if it's only for a little while."

I didn't know how it was possible, but my face felt even hotter than it did ten seconds ago. For some reason I felt really angry with Cicero, but I couldn't quite pinpoint a reason why.

I closed my eyes.

Please just let this be over.

I couldn't believe this day was already so stressful for me, and it wasn't even noon. I opened my eyes, and smiled the sweetest smile I could muster.

"That sounds lovely, Bryn. I'll see you in a couple days. If you don't mind, would you excuse Cicero and I? It's urgent I speak with him,"

I turned to Cicero, grasped his hand and squeezed.

"Alone." I spat out the last word, through gritted teeth.

Cicero swallowed nervously.

You should be scared.

I wanted to smack Cicero in the face and kiss him at the same time.

What kind of game was he trying to play? Cozy up to me in front of the competition and say things he didn't really mean. Make empty promises to Brynjolf, so the Nord couldn't have me. Did he really love me, or did he just view me as a prize to be won? Some sort of trophy that no one else could have?

I didn't take this sort of thing lightly. Nobody, and I mean nobody, had the right to toy with my emotions. Not even Cicero.

I waved goodbye to Brynjolf as I shoved Cicero in the direction of the tent. He protested, and tried to get me to stand still, but I pushed him again, causing him to stumble into the tent.

I gave a quick glance over my shoulder to see if Brynjolf had made it to the road, and as soon as he was out of sight I slapped the tent flap out of my way and shoved Cicero so hard in the chest that he fell to the ground.

"How dare you?!" I hissed at him, careful not to let my voice get too loud. "Do you think this is funny? Some sort of sick, twisted game?"

I glared at him, my jaw was clenched together so hard that I felt the beginning of a migraine start in my temples.

Cicero stared up at me, his mouth slightly open, brows knitted together in confusion; his golden eyes full of worry and shock.

"Saphira…" he gasped, as he started to sit up. I placed my foot on his chest and pushed him back to the ground, hard.

"I'd stay down if I were you." I whispered, my voice low and serious. "That man you just met had a lot to do with why I am the person I am today. And I am not to be messed with." I pointed at him, and applied more pressure to his chest with my foot.

"I do not appreciate you lying to him like that. What did you think you were accomplishing out there? Confessing your love for me to a complete stranger... Did you even mean a word of it?"

I wetted my lips and glanced around, trying to partially distract myself from my rage. I was so angry at Cicero, I could feel my Dragon Blood boiling.

I had to look away to keep my Thu'um under control. I was liable to hurt Cicero if I wasn't careful. If I let myself get too upset I could send people flying without meaning to. I didn't want to shout him apart like Ulfric did to High King Torygg.

I closed my eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. I could feel Cicero's chest heaving under my foot.

"I did not lie." Cicero said, simply. Though I could hear the anger in his voice. "I love you, Saphira. And if you can't understand that…" he trailed off, causing me to turn and look at him.

His amber eyes were narrowed at me, dark and cold.

"Cicero is not sure why he is still here. I have already explained to you how I felt. It had nothing to do with getting high, our sexual relationship, or that man being here."

He grabbed my foot and yanked on it, making me lose my balance and fall on my bottom.

In a second, Cicero was on top of me, pinning me to the ground. His Jester's hat had fallen off and his hair was obscuring my view of his face.

"I finally feel something other than the Void." He grumbled as he grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his chest. He placed my palm over his heart.

"Do you feel this?" He said breathily, his eyes closed.

His breath was hard and uneven. My face softened as I felt his heartbeat under his motley. I closed my eyes as well.

His heartbeat was steady, bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump.

"This is you, in Cicero's heart." He murmured, and he bent down to gently kiss my cheek.

I flexed my hand on his chest, my heart ached as I felt the heat from his skin invade my glove.

This was me?

I felt tears prick my eyes. I suddenly felt like a bitch for accusing him. It was true, he had already told me he loved me before Brynjolf showed up, and he said it had nothing to do with our drug use.

And I made him feel…

I sobbed, the rough sound broke the silence and caused Cicero's eyes to snap open.

I was making this broken man feel something other than emptiness and isolation, and all I could think about was accusing him of being a liar.

I was a horrible person.

I sobbed, my chest heaved with each breath. I felt so shitty for making Cicero feel this way. He poured his soul out to me and Brynjolf, only to have me act like a bitch and accuse him of playing games with my emotions.

I mean, in what way had Cicero ever made me feel like he would lie to me? I was his Listener for Sithis' sake! He was my Keeper. And I nearly crushed him! I shoved him, pushed him around and put my dirty foot on his chest and basically threatened him.

I was the worst girlfriend ever.

I continued to cry even after Cicero pulled me onto his arms and cradled me. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead, only to make me cry harder. I didn't deserve him, he was so sweet, and caring, and loyal. And I was acting like a complete cunt.

Why was I even feeling this way? What part of me was questioning his sincerity?

"It's okay, my love. Shhhhh," Cicero kissed the top of my head and I nuzzled into his neck.

I slid my arms up his chest. I loved the way his body felt under my fingers. I wanted him to make me forget about today. I wanted it to be over already…

I wound my fingers into Cicero's hair and lifted my head so I could kiss him. As always, he kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm as ever before. His tongue gently massaged mine, and I moaned.

He forever tasted of Sweet Rolls.

I pushed him to the ground, and straddled his thighs. I slid my hands up his chest and yanked his motley apart, exposing his defined chest and stomach. He lifted his hips, silently asking me to pull his pants off.

I slid my fingers under the waistband and pulled. I gasped as his cock sprang free. It was always surprised me to see how hard he was… and how big.

I could basically hear Cicero smirking at me.

I'll teach you to be smug…

I leaned down and wrapped my lips around the tip of his cock and gently sucked. He gasped so hard it was almost high pitched. I swirled my tongue around the head, and was satisfied when I heard him moan louder. His hips bucked underneath me as I wrapped my hand around his shaft and started to stroke. This was the first time I had pleasured Cicero with my mouth.

I moaned as I started to bob my head up and down. Each time my lips reached the head of his cock I would twist my hand clockwise up and then counterclockwise down his shaft, ending with my lips at the base, near his balls.

Cicero was already panting and I had just started.

Could this be his first time experiencing this?

His hips bucked up against me again, so I pressed down on his left hip with my hand, to keep him in place. I made a slurping noise as I pulled my head up, and I leaned back so I could stroke him.

I continued with the motion: clockwise up, twisting my wrist, closing my thumb across the head, and then counterclockwise down, twisting my wrist, and pressing down on the base of his cock.

Cicero was squirming underneath me, his hips thrusting up at me with each stroke, forcing his cock in and out of my hand.

I smirked to myself. He was so eager to come.

I flicked my eyes up to his, and was pleased with what I saw. His entire face and chest was flushed bright red, and his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. His eyes were half lidded and full of desire, his mouth hung open, and he was panting. He looked so unbelievably sexy to me.

I let go of his cock, and he immediately made a growling noise. I giggled and couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Climb on top of me." He panted, his chest heaved with each ragged breath.

I lifted an eyebrow. He wanted me on top?

He jerked his chin at me, gesturing for me to climb on top of him again. I made a noncommittal noise and obeyed. I pulled up my skirt, pleased with the fact that I hadn't put on any underclothes earlier.

As I made my way up to his hips I watched his cock twitch, and the head leaked clear liquid. It dripped down to his belly and he growled at me again. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

He was so serious.

I paused when my wet folds made contact with his cock. He groaned and his hips bucked up at me again. This was the first time that Cicero had been patient enough to not already be buried inside of me. I slid myself along his length and laid down on him. I buried my nose in the curve of his neck, and pulled my dress up to my waist. I carefully positioned him at my entrance.

I started to sit down on him, and we both moaned in unison as I slowly took him inside of me. He felt so hot and hard and delicious. I was surprised we didn't just make love all day, every day, instead of anything else. It felt like what I was supposed to be doing whenever I was with Cicero.

I gasped as he thrusted his hips up at me, forcing the entire length inside of me all at once. He groaned, the sound guttural in his throat.

"Saphira is a tease." He hissed at me, his hands grasped my hips and he started to pump inside of me. I moaned into the skin on his shoulder, and held back the urge to bite him as he fucked me.

With each movement he pulled my hips up and then met them by thrusting up into me. He continued in a hard, fast pace, grinding his hips up and forcing his pelvic bone to smash my clit and stimulate it. He held my hips down while raising his up. He rocked me back and forth against him, grinding against my clit and moving inside of me all in one movement.

I could feel my climax building already, and Cicero knew it. I groaned into his chest, and my nails dug into his skin.

"Kiss me," I heard him mutter.

I lifted my head so I could see his face. It was tight and hard, sweat beaded across his forehead and upper lip. His eyes were half lidded, his mouth slightly open, lips wet. The muscles inside of me clenched around his cock, causing him to moan again.

He was so sexy to me that I couldn't hold back any longer. I grasped his face gently, and kissed him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I started to grind against him, rocking back and forth as if I were in my saddle.

Cicero squeezed my bottom and groaned into my mouth. I rolled my hips in circles, almost close to coming. Cicero nipped my lower lip and I gasped.

"Come for me," he whispered, huskily. "I want you to come on Cicero's cock."

I don't know what made him say such dirty things to me but I never wanted him to stop.

I was so close, so very close…

I gasped and then moaned as I threw my head back I shouted his name, and felt the ground tremble as my Thu'um left my throat. I spoke Cicero's name in the Dragon language.

Cicero pulled me back down, and bit my neck. He started to thrust rapidly inside of me. Slapping my bare bottom twice, he moaned, "It's my turn now," and then started thrusting harder.

"I'm going to come inside of you… and you'll know you belong to me when you feel me start to drip out of you and run down your thighs."

I groaned, the pressure he was applying to my clit was so intense it was almost unbearable, and the way he was speaking to me was so raw, sexual and unlike anything I had ever heard. And I loved it.

Cicero's breath caught in his throat and he squeezed my hips. He trusted twice more and then started to moan. He rotated his hips in circles, forcing my clit against his pelvis so hard that it made me come violently on his cock again

Cicero reached up and grasped my throat as I started to come. My vision went dark for a couple moments as I rode out my second orgasm. I bounced up and down on his cock, roughly, and his body tensed underneath me. I held onto his wrist, tightly as he squeezed my windpipe partially closed.

"Ohhh… Oh, Saphira…. Gods…." He moaned, loudly.

He thrusted a couple more times, a growl deep in his throat. He sounded almost like an animal. I could feel his cock twitching inside of me, followed by a gradual warm feeling.

He went lax beneath me and closed his eyes. He moaned my name again as I buried my face into his neck and squeezed my eyes shut.

I was so thankful for him, and I prayed to Sithis; pleading with him to make sure Cicero and I would stay together for a long time.

I didn't necessarily need to be married to him, but I needed him by my side, forever. I would never not need Cicero. And it was obvious that Cicero needed me.

Cicero wrapped his arms around me and we both sighed, in unison. I enjoyed the feeling of his cock still inside of me.

I wetted my lips and nuzzled him, loving the tickle of his chest hair on my cheek. I was suddenly so tired and I could already hear Cicero snoring under me.

I giggled, anything he did made me feel like I was at home. I had a bit of an emotional overreaction today, but Cicero handled it extremely well. I was proud of him. It was nearing noon, and I felt like it was a wonderful time for a nap.

And who better to share it with me than Cicero? My future husband… so he says.

I left his cock buried inside of me and closed my eyes. The steady 'bump-bump' of his heart soothed me and allowed me to drift peacefully to sleep.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

I'm extremely happy with this chapter, and I finally know where I'm going with this story and exactly how I'm going to end it. I'm not going to lie to you though, it will probably make you cry. Thank you for reading. The next chapter is "Riften; an old friend."


	13. Riften An Old Friend

Riften; an old friend

Chapter Thirteen.

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **22nd Sun's Height 4E 201**

When I woke up again, it was dark, and Cicero wasn't in the tent. I sat up and held my head. I had a headache from sleeping so long during the day. I felt disgusting and groggy… and hungry.

I stretched and rotated my shoulders, and was happy to find that my left one no longer hurt as badly as it did before.

Finally decided to heal, huh?

I didn't bother to get dressed before I crawled out of the tent. The cool air felt good against my skin. I glanced around. No Cicero.

Where in Oblivion did he go?

I noticed that he had a fire started, and a couple of salmon were impaled on sticks. He placed them up against the fire spit so they could roast.

Mmm, that smelled good.

Well, if he was gone, then he hadn't been for very long. It wasn't like Cicero to intentionally burn food.

Or leave my side for that matter.

I sat down on the edge of the island and placed my feet into the water. I ate one of the salmon in silence. I watched the water ripple under my toes as they slid around on the surface.

I patiently waited for Cicero to return, and ate the second salmon in the meantime. I was so hungry that I felt like I was starving.

I blew a breath out my nose. I was so frustrated with him. How could he just leave me here? Where did he go? I absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around one finger while I held the salmon with the other hand.

I waited an hour or so for him to come back, and I felt myself growing more and more agitated as the time passed.

Where was he?! He could have at least told me that he was leaving, and give me an estimated time of return. I was so worried about him, and it was making me anxious. What if something bad had happened to him?

I laid down the stick next to the bones of the other salmon, and slid down the bank into the water. I almost moaned as the hot water enveloped me.

I dipped down under the water and blew bubbles out my nose. I held my breath for a couple seconds, enjoying the streaming water in my hair, before surfacing again.

I smoothed my wet hair behind my head, and closed my eyes. I leaned back against the bank and stretched.

Even the mud was hot here.

I waited for what seemed like hours, and I was at the point where I was starting to fall asleep. I heard a twig snap behind me and smiled out of reflex.

Finally.

I turned around, happy that Cicero had returned, and instead came face to face with an Argonian. At first I thought I was Veezara, but I was completely wrong.

I screamed and flailed backwards, tripped over a root, and was submerged under the water. I gasped for air as I propelled myself above the surface. I wasn't really in the mood to fight whilst swimming.

He chuckled darkly at me, and exposed his razor sharp teeth.

"Well, well, well. What's a beautiful, young thing like you doing out here alone?" His voice was sickeningly raspy.

He smirked at me, and eyed my chest. "And you're naked. It seems like this is my lucky day."

You want to play games, buddy? Okay, let's play a game.

"You're right," I said, agreeing with him. "It is your lucky day. This is the day your soul goes to serve Sithis in the Void. Say 'hello' to the Dread Father, won't you?"

He furrowed his brows and bared his teeth at me.

"This is not a joke, you little bitch." He hissed, drawing his blade from its sheathe.

He slid into the water after me and I stepped back instinctively. He was getting uncomfortably close to me.

This lizard didn't know who he was messing with. But I would gladly show him. I may have been alone, but I was more than capable of handling myself. He wouldn't know what hit him. I had my Thu'um, and that was always my element of surprise.

I started to laugh, softly, knowing this fool wouldn't make it out of this alive.

This both angered and confused the scaly creep.

"I'll show you what happens when you laugh at me!" He shrieked at me, his shoulders hunched over and eyes narrowed. He lunged at me and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Yol Toor Shul!" I shouted, and a thick inferno of fire enveloped him. Within seconds the Argonian burst into flames.

He screamed, his voice was high and deafening. I watched him writhe and thrash around, the water did nothing to help drench the flames.

I climbed on to shore, and placed my arm over my chest to cover my breasts.

I retrieved my Ebony Dagger from the tent and slowly snuck back over to the lizard man. I crouched down and slid up behind him.

I let go of my breasts, and grabbed his shoulder. I wasn't worried about the flames; my Dragon Fire wouldn't burn me. I brought my right hand up and around his chest, tilted my dagger, and with a quick jerking motion; I slit his throat.

He reached up and clawed at his neck frantically, gurgling and coughing as his blood sprayed from the wound.

I took a step back and watched him slump into the water, lifeless. The shallow liquid darkened around his body, and it almost made the water seem purple.

"Thats pretty," I cooed and I leaned down to wipe my dagger clean on the back of his clothes.

"This is just pathetic," I whispered as I examined my blade. The edge was jagged, and there were knicks in the blade from where I had hit bone. I needed to sharpen it soon. And to quote one of Cicero's favorite lines: 'make it shiny, gleamy, and oh so… deadly.'

I couldn't help but to smile to myself.

The man sure knew how to make me laugh.

"Saphira should sharpen her blade," I heard Cicero's voice call out from behind me.

I whirled around and almost tripped over my own feet. Golden eyes met Hazel. He was smiling at me, and I knew he was pleased with my kill.

"That was sloppy, my love. A sharp blade wouldn't have left such a rough cut." he chastised, and I frowned at him.

"Where were you?!" I screamed, momentarily allowing my anger to take over. Cicero's brows furrowed.

"I had something I had to take care of." He said, sounding confused. "I watched you defend yourself, and If for one second I thought that you might be in trouble, I would have stepped in, and he would have been dead in seconds."

He stepped forward and reached out to grab me. I resisted for half a second, as he tried to pull me close to him, and then decided that it was more trouble than it was worth.

He slid a finger under my chin and lifted it, forcing me to look up at him.

"I do not approve of strangers seeing you naked though. You'll have to learn to wear more clothing," He chuckled and I tried to hide my smile. "Or maybe we should stop making love so much."

I gasped. Surely he wasn't serious...

"No!" I whined, a little too loudly. Cicero's smile widened and he kissed me.

"Okay," he murmured against my lips, his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me as close as humanly possible.

I rested my head against his chest, closed my eyes, and inhaled. He smelled of Lavender and Honey. It was far from his usual Nightshade and Cinnamon.

What had he been doing while he was gone?

"Where were you?" I asked softly, my arms snaked around his neck. He kissed the top of my head and groaned. Clearly he wasn't going to tell me.

"It's a secret." He replied curtly. He sounded like he wanted to change the subject, and that only made my curiosity grow. He pulled back and grasped my hand.

"I see that you ate the salmon I left for you. Your tummy was grumbling in your sleep. Was it good?"

I giggled, he was too darn cute sometimes.

My tummy…

"It was delicious, Cicero. Thank you."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **23rd Sun's Height 4E 201**

Cicero and I spent our last night at the Hot Springs cuddled up together. We were either under our sleeping furs, or in the water.

We didn't go more than five minutes without at least touching one another. He also concluded that I would never be able to come back here without him, since we had to murder more than two people in the three days that we spent here.

He said that it was excessive. Cicero. Said killing more than two people. Was excessive.

I couldn't stop laughing. I told him that he was being dramatic. It was Cicero who had said he knew I could defend myself. So why couldn't I be here alone?

My argument wasn't good enough, though. He claimed he would never leave my side again, no matter what; and that I couldn't convince him otherwise.

Cicero packed our things into the saddle bags while I fetched Stranger from the nearby pasture. He nickered happily when he saw me and trotted forward to nudge me with his wet nose.

I patted his face and gave him a kiss between his eyes. He was my favorite horse. I never had a steed like him, and I probably never would again. He was strong and sturdy. He knew when I was sad and would nuzzle me and lick my face to try and cheer me up. We would lay out in a field somewhere and nap together. He was my best friend, really. If someone attacked me in his presence, he would kick, and rear up to hit them with his front hooves.

We got surprisingly close in the three months that I had him. He was a present from Vorstag, and honestly, I think I loved the horse more than I did my husband.

I offered Stranger a carrot and he whickered happily as he gently took it from my hand.

Cicero helped me up into the saddle and then pulled himself up behind me. He pushed his hips forward so that they pressed up against me and rubbed his hand up my thigh and under my dress. I blushed and glanced back over my shoulder at him. He smirked at me, his golden eyes full of desire. "I love you, Saphira." He whispered.

I blushed and glanced down, feeling embarrassed.

Would I ever feel comfortable enough not to blush every time he said those three tiny words? I felt butterflies in my stomach every time he was close to me and especially when he said he loved me.

I wetted my lips and raised my eyes to meet his once more before I kissed him. There wasn't a feeling I cherished more than the way Cicero's lips felt against mine.

Well, maybe there was one other thing...

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **26th Sun's Height 4E 201**

Cicero and I left Stanger at the stables. We paid the stable boy a generous tip to take special care of him. I had my cowl over my face so nobody could see my face. I didn't want to be known as the Dragonborn whilst with Cicero. That could potentially trace me back to the Dark Brotherhood, and I wanted my past life to stay separated from that.

Cicero hoisted our saddlebags across his shoulders and smiled at me, his white teeth glistened in the sun. His golden eyes locked on me, and I blushed at him. I swung my skirt side to side with my hand.

"Are you ready to meet my first family?" I asked him, not really sure why I felt so coy.

His smile broadened. "Cicero is ready for anything if it means spending time with Saphira."

I giggled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pushing open the front gate.

"Riften." Cicero giggled. He smirked as he glanced around. "Cicero likes Riften. Cheats and ruffians and cutthroats abound! Finally, some fun!" he laughed again, and bit his bottom lip.

He was so gorgeous.

I couldn't help but to smile at him. He always lifted my spirits and made me feel so happy and carefree. The second I was away from him I felt lonely and empty. But the moment I was back in his arms, I was in heaven. I loved his personality, and not to mention the way he made love to me.

The determination and dedication he showed to the Night Mother was extremely impressive to me. Oh, and his jests about murder even further sweetened the deal for me.

I loved the fact that Cicero was all mine. I had gotten lucky. Sithis was definitely on my side.

I smiled at him for so long that my cheeks started to hurt, and his amused him.

"Saphira's face will stay like that if she keeps smiling at Cicero so crazily." He chuckled. "Are you okay?"

He bumped me with his hip and almost made me lose my balance.

"Watch it," I cried, as I tried to keep my balance.

My face flushed, and I giggled nervously as I leaned over and pinched his bottom. His mouth fell open and he stared at me, his his honeyed eyes wide and full of disbelief.

"Did you just pinch Cicero's butt?" He asked, his tone sounded somewhere between playful and offended.

I nodded and pursed my lips. "What are you going to do about it?" I teased him.

We were walking along the path behind the temple of Mara now, I could see the statue of Talos off to my left and the mausoleum and cemetery to the right. There was a trap door in the mausoleum that led down to the Cistern of the Thieves Guild, it was underneath the stone casket.

Cicero and I were alone and out of sight.

I quickly flashed Cicero my bare bottom and giggled. He gasped, stumbled forward and lost his footing. He crashed face first into the ground with a hard thud, and groaned. The weight of the saddlebags on his shoulders made it impossible for him to keep his balance.

I made a worried noise and hurried to his side. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at him. He was just so darn cute.

I knelt beside him and touched the side of his face that wasn't pressed into the dirt. He peeked up at me with one golden eye, the other half buried in dirt and pebbles.

I frowned at him, still giggling. "Awww," I muttered, sarcastically.

He mocked my laugh, and upon hearing himself make the noise; he started to chuckle as well. I pulled his head into my lap, freed him from the saddlebags, and laughed with him.

He gazed up at me, and I smoothed the debris off of his face. Our laughter died down as I cradled his torso in my lap. I brushed a few stray hairs from his eyes and wetted my lips.

The butterflies were back in my stomach and I felt so immensely happy. All we were doing was looking at each other and I was already overwhelmed.

How did I ever live my life before him? What would I ever do without Cicero?

The thought of losing him twisted my gut into a tight knot and made me feel nauseous.

I bit my lower lip, and ran my fingers through his hair and under his Jester's hat. Cicero's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed.

Would it forever be this way? Would we always feel so happy with each other?

I didn't know, but I wanted this to last as long as it could. I knew it was selfish, but I wanted this man to myself more than anything in Nirn. I needed Cicero. I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have him around me. It was like my life didn't have any meaning until I met him.

Listener and Keeper; bound by the blood of Sithis to serve the Night Mother until we descended into the Void.

I didn't know why I thought what I did next; but I never thought it would bother me until this moment. I loved Cicero, and wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

It meant living together, loving one another, and growing old together… but there was one thing I could never do.

I could never give him a baby.

We would never truly be a family. It would just be Cicero and I, until the day we died and went to serve the Dread Father.

I faintly became aware of Cicero holding me. Somehow I was now in his arms and he was squeezing me against his chest. It wasn't until I heard myself sob, that I realized I was crying. My whole body trembled, and Cicero tried to calm me down. He kissed my face, held me tight against him, and rubbed my back and shoulders.

"What's wrong, my love?" His voice was soft as a feather in my ear.

I just shook my head and muttered something incoherent, I didn't even understand what I said. He rocked me back and forth, and shushed me, all the while still rubbing my back and planting kisses on my forehead and face.

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I couldn't tell him what was wrong. It seemed too early to be thinking about children with this man.

But what if he wanted to be a father someday? It was the one thing I could not do. What if that was the reason he would grow tired of me? Leave me, even…

Cicero spoke to someone but I couldn't hardly hear him over the sound of my own sobs. I was lifted into the air and he pulled me closer to him. I guess I was working it out of my system, because I was starting to calm down. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to make myself relax.

"I'm not sure why she's crying," Cicero said. "We were fine one moment, she was laughing and smiling and the next she was bawling her eyes out." Cicero's voice sounded distressed.

I didn't mean to worry him.

"I'm sure she's just working something out in her own head. She's prone to overthinking things."

That was Brynjolf talking to Cicero. He sounded confident in his statement.

I felt Cicero relax underneath me, and then kiss the top of my head. I shuddered and then yawned into Cicero's chest and buried my fingers into his hair. I decided it was best I kept my face hidden. Brynjolf hadn't seen me cry in years, and I wasn't about to let that change today.

"I'll get the bags. You head down to the Cistern. Take a left, and go through the first door and your room will be on the left."

Brynjolf made a grunting noise.

Cicero started to walk, and I just clung to him. I didn't know why I felt so damned emotional but it was starting to get on my nerves. Yesterday I overreacted and screamed at him about loving me and asking me to marry him, and today I was thinking about having babies with him, and then started crying in public.

Since when did I care about having children? I thought I made terms with that years ago... What the fuck is wrong with me? Was it time for my moon's blood? Maybe that was it.

Cicero opened the door to the room behind the Ragged Flaggon. It had been Mercer Frey's before he had betrayed us. I assumed it was now Brynjolf's.

When we confronted Mercer about his embezzlement, the leadership of the Guild had been passed to me. I, in turn, passed it to Bryn before I left and married Vorstag.

He gently sat me down on the bed and knelt down beside me.

"Is there something you need to tell Cicero?" He asked, his voice gentle.

I shook my head. I didn't have the courage to tell Cicero why I was so upset.

Would he even understand?

I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. I felt so terrible, and I didn't understand why. I thought that I had made terms with not being able to have children. I mean, we couldn't make a home for a baby while we were assassins.

We would serve Sithis and the Night Mother until we died. How would we do that, and raise a child together? It was too dangerous.

Cicero sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Brynjolf is going to give me a tour so I don't get lost. Let me know if you want to talk. I'm here for you, Saphira."

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded. I wanted to be alone. I needed to work this out, and I didn't want Cicero to feel like he did something wrong. I had to get a grip on my emotions.

Cicero gave me a brief kiss before he left. And as soon as he closed the door, I kicked off my boots and pulled off my gloves. I grabbed the furs from the bottom of the double bed and pulled them up to my chin.

Maybe I needed a nap.

When I felt better I would go and find Karliah. We were really close before I left, and I knew she would comfort me. It would be nice to have an old girlfriend to talk to and get some things off of my chest. Maybe she could give me some advice about this baby thing as well.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

I yawned and stretched out my legs.

Gods, what time was it?

I rubbed my eyes and glanced around.

No Cicero? Was he still with Brynjolf?

I groaned and pushed myself out of bed. I brushed my dress downward with my hands, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. I needed to go say hello to Delvin and Vex. Tonilia and I never got close, but she would still want to see me. I took a deep breath and looked around for my boots.

I noticed that some leather armor was sitting at the end of the bed on a chest.

"Oh, Bryn…" I sighed. It was my old Thieves Guild armor. He said he needed my help with a job…

I guess that means I'll have to wear my armor.

I never thought that I would feel the soft, worn leather against my skin again after I gave it to Brynjolf the day I left. I grunted as I pulled the pants up over my waist. They were really tight on me.

Did I gain a couple pounds? How was that possible… I hardly ever ate anything. I hadn't gained any weight in years. Maybe I was just bloated.

I scoffed and pulled on a shirt and then the cuirass. I buckled the sash and made sure all the pockets were still closed. I found a couple lock picks and healing potions in the pouch on my hip, I didn't know that I left anything behind.

Hmm, sneaky Bryn.

I left the hood down, since I was inside, and stepped out of the room. It was still musty and damp down here.

Oh, memories.

I closed the door behind me and stepped through the false cabinet door. I heard Cicero's voice drift down the hallway.

"...and he said to the man 'That's not a Horker… that's my wife!'" Cicero laughed heartily at his joke, followed by a couple of other rounds of laughter.

They like him, I thought lovingly.

I could distinguish between everyone's laughter. It sounded like Delvin, Karliah, Dirge, Tonilia, Vex and Brynjolf.

I peeped around the corner to see if I was right.

Yep, I was right.

Cicero was sitting on one of the tables near the dock, surrounded by the Guild. Dirge to his right, Delvin on his left. Vex and Tonilia had their backs to me, but they were both leaning against the bar. Karliah stood next to Brynjolf off to the left hand side of Delvin, their backs to me as well. Cicero was laughing, his teeth white as snow, golden eyes glistening in the candlelight.

He looked so happy.

Karliah sighed, her raspy laughter dying down.

"Ah, Cicero… I can see why our Saphira fell for you. You're absolutely perfect for her." she nudged Brynjolf in the side, and he nodded.

"I told you, she's completely smitten with him." He said, his voice deep and scratchy.

This made Cicero's smile fade slightly and his face flush red across the bridge of his nose. "I would like to think so," he said, still partially chuckling. "She's the best thing to ever happen to me."

Cicero's eyes met mine and his broad smile returned. "There's my love," he said, as he got up off of the table.

And then all the eyes were on me. I felt so embarrassed as everyone started to clap and proclaim their excitement to see me.

Everyone seemed to speak at once. I was bombarded by 'welcome home' and 'good to see you,'. 'you look beautiful,' and 'it took you long enough to come home.'

My face must have been at least three hundred shades of red. I took turns hugging everyone, except Bryn and Karliah. They were speaking in hushed tones in the corner.

Cicero must have sensed my anxiety because he placed his arm around my shoulders and gave some generic excuse to get me out of the room.

We were halfway back to the Cistern when I heard Karliah call after me.

I turned and looked at her, the Dunmer woman smiled from ear to ear, her amethyst eyes wide with excitement.

"I've missed you," she said as she pulled me into a crushing hug.

I giggled and hugged her back. It felt so amazing to see her, I hadn't realized how much I missed her until now.

"I missed you too, Karliah." I muttered, her arms were squeezing me so tight, that I could hardly breathe. I tapped her shoulder twice and she let go.

"Sorry," she apologized, breathily. "Sometimes I forget my own strength."

She held me out at arm's length and looked me up and down. "You look good," she commented and then ran her hand across my waist.

"Your armor is a bit tight, here. I'll have to let that out." She glanced at Cicero. "Does he feed you well?" she giggled at her own joke, and caused Cicero to blush.

I smirked at her. "Not unless you call Sweet Rolls and Carrots a healthy meal."

We both giggled at Cicero's expense and he stood there and bit his lip, silent, his eyes giving his embarrassment away.

Karliah put her arm around my shoulders and turned to Cicero.

"I hope you two are being safe. Bryn told me that you two were naked when he stumbled across you at the Hot Springs."

Cicero stared at her blankly, his brows pressed together, eyes narrowed.

"What?" He asked, confused.

I glanced at her with the same reaction.

"What are you talking about? I can't have children." I said, a bit of annoyance in my tone.

I knew she was innocent in all of this, but the thought of not having children with Cicero caused my stomach to flip over. My hands started to tremble and I had to choke back the lump in my throat.

She lifted her eyebrow at me, and clicked her tongue.

"I need to talk to you." She said, simply. She grasped my hand and started to pull me into the Cistern.

"Hey! Hold on… Stop!" Cicero called after us, his Jester's boots shuffled across the floor in a hurried manner.

I glanced over my shoulder and watched him as he followed us. His face was twisted with confusion and anger.

"Stop! Where are you two going?!" He yelled at her.

But Karliah paid him no attention and led me directly to the golden vault door.

Cicero skidded to a halt behind us and then stepped up to my side. We both watched as she fished some keys out of her pocket. She handed me one.

"Help me open the door. I need to talk to you." She turned to Cicero. "I need you to wait out here. I promise she will be safe. I just need to speak to her alone, please."

Cicero stamped his foot down like a child.

"No! Whatever Karliah has to say to Saphira, she can say it in front of Cicero." Cicero's eyes met mine. They were wide and full of fear.

I gently touched his face. "I won't be long, I promise."

"No! Cicero does not like secrets! He does not!" His voice was high and shrill, his gloved hands fidgeted with the leather strings that held his motley together.

Cicero was hesitant. I knew he didn't like it but he gave her a curt nod anyway, and then embraced me. He inhaled, his nose buried in my hair. I stroked his back as he held me. I figured he had separation anxiety when it came down to him being away from me.

I didn't know what the hell was going on with Karliah.

What the hell did she need to say, that she couldn't in front of Cicero?

I gave Cicero a sweet but brief kiss before I tried to enter the vault with Karliah. He caught my hand and pulled me back to him.

"Please let Cicero accompany you! Cicero will be on his best behavior, oh yes! Cicero promises!" he whined.

Karliah gave me an exasperated look before entering the vault without me. I sighed and pulled Cicero away from the door. He pouted at me.

"Cicero, there are times when I can't have you by my side. Apparently this is important to her, and private for that matter. She doesn't want you to hear whatever it is she needs to say." I made sure my voice was gentle and soft.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I placed my finger over it and he immediately shut it again.

"Cicero, nothing bad will happen. Ignore whatever it is you are hearing and listen to my voice only."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I comforted him the best way I knew how;

"I love you, and I will only be a minute. I promise. Karliah is a good friend of mine, and she's just as close to me as Brynjolf. You can trust her."

His golden eyes opened again, he met my gaze and held it.

"Saphira promises that Cicero can trust her?"

I nodded.

"And Saphira promises Cicero will have her for the rest of the night after this? No more interruptions. No more sharing you." his tone was completely serious.

I bit my lip to keep myself from giggling. He was so darn adorable.

"Cicero, give me ten minutes alone with her and I promise... you can do whatever you want to me for the rest of the night."

Cicero clapped his hands together excitedly, a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"Cicero is happy." He chuckled. He then pushed me forward with his hands like he was shooing me.

"Go! Go! Your time is ticking!" He giggled again, that smirk still on his face.

What was he planning?

I entered the vault and walked over to the bench that was underneath one of the sconces. I gingerly sat down and glanced around. The vault was now filled with piles of gold and stacks upon stacks of crates, chests and safes.

At least the Guild is doing well for itself again. Thank you, Nocturnal.

Karliah made sure the door was shut completely before she turned and sat down next to me.

"Ten minutes." I said. And it made her eyebrows raise.

"Okay, down to brass tacks then." She chewed on her lip momentarily before speaking again. "So, you're telling me that you two are…" she paused, "well you're having sex with him, and you're not drinking a supplemental tea?"

I scoffed and glared at her, "I can't have children, Karliah. why would I need tea?" I asked, my voice was just a bit more sharp than I intended.

She was quiet for a moment, and looked contemplative.

"Who told you that you couldn't have children?" She asked after a long pause.

She flinched when I stood up abruptly, and pulled up my Cuirass. I gestured to the eight inch jagged scar across my lower stomach.

"This is where the Forsworn leader stabbed me over and over. He buried his blade where I should be able to carry a baby."

Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared at my scar. She looked like she regretted everything she had just said.

"I forgot that you were attacked like that." She muttered, her voice barely above a whisper. She shook her head, and glanced up at me, still looking confused.

"I went to every medicine woman I could find, and they all told me the same thing: I would never have a baby." I clenched my jaw together, feeling ashamed as I reminded her of my injury.

I hated having to talk about this. I wanted to know why she would drag me in here just to ask about something I had already explained to her almost five years ago. But she was the closest thing to a best friend that I had, excluding Bryn, and I needed someone to confide in.

We had been pretty close while I was still part of the Guild. She even gifted me her precious Nightingale Bow before I took the Pilgrims Path. She was almost like a sister to me.

"So, you dragged me in here to ask me if I was using birth control with Cicero, even though I can't have children? Why would you ask something like that out of the blue?"

I was so genuinely confused. Why make a scene like that? She didn't know Cicero and how he was, and I didn't expect her to. But, I could see how this looked shady to him. He just met her, and then she drags me into a locked room, and makes him stay outside. He didn't know if she wouldn't hurt me or not.

She would never hurt me, but for all Cicero knew, she could be a murderer. I laughed inwardly at my own jest.

Ahh. I killed me.

She shrugged at me, her purple eyes wide. "I thought you might have been pregnant."

I laughed at her, why would she ever think something so ridiculous? I wasn't pregnant. There was no way I could be.

"Karliah. I cherish our friendship and your support, but I can't be pregnant. It's just not possible." I took a steadying breath and sat down next to her again.

"I feel terrible about not being able to give Cicero children. That's actually the reason I was taking a nap before I came out to say hello. I had an anxiety attack outside, and Cicero carried me to the bed." My eyes met hers and I could feel the lump in my throat again.

"I want to have his baby," I choked out, trying my hardest not to cry. "And I just can't."

I heard Cicero knock on the Vault door. That was it. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I didn't enjoy suffering alone, and that's exactly what was happening. I didn't have anyone to talk to about this, except Karliah. There was no way in Oblivion that I would ever say anything like this to Brynjolf. And I couldn't say anything to Cicero.

I started to cry, my shoulders heaved with each breath.

Karliah made a shushing noise and pulled me close to her. She rested her chin on top of my head, her arms and around me, and held me while I sobbed.

"Shhhh, it will be okay," she whispered as she stroked my back.

"What if he doesn't want to be with me because I can't have a baby?" I sobbed, my words near incoherent.

She made a noncommittal sound and squeezed me.

"Baby girl, if this man did not want to be with you, he would not be sitting outside of this room waiting for you to come out. He seriously just knocked on the door and it hasn't even been ten minutes. You can tell Cicero loves you. Do you not believe him?"

I shook my head.

"Well, then I'm sure you're overreacting. You need to talk to him about this. It's not healthy for you two to be in a relationship with secrets. Tell him. If he loves you, he will understand."

Her words comforted me. I could hear Cicero's voice echoing in my head:

"Cicero understands, Cicero will always understand"

She was right.

I needed to tell him.

I had to face my fear and talk to him about this. Finally put a rest to my worries. I just hoped Cicero felt the same way I did.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

I had the hardest time writing this chapter.


	14. An Unexpected Proposal

**The Proposal.**

Chapter Fourteen.

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **27th Sun's Height 4E 201**

Cicero locked the door behind him as I sat down on the bed. I just finished talking to Karliah about not being able to have children. Cicero stayed outside of the vault, and somewhat patiently, waited on me to come out. Karliah convinced me to talk to Cicero about how I was feeling, so I could get it off of my chest. It was weighing on me heavily.

 _What if he didn't want me after I told him I couldn't have children? Was that even something he cared about? Would he want to be a father someday?_

Our relationship was still fairly new, and I needed to tell him how I felt. I didn't want to keep anything from him. But, for all I knew, he didn't want children. He was the Keeper for the Night Mother.

 _Would he even have time for a baby?_

His whole life had been dedicated to the preservation of our Unholy Matron, so it was probably a good thing I couldn't have children. Cicero would tend to the Night Mother, and I would speak her will. It was best we stayed this way; by ourselves.

I felt saddened by that last thought. I would never, technically, be a family with him.

 _But I was_ _ **okay**_ _with that, right?_

Cicero sat down on the bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes. I could hear the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

"Is there something bothering Saphira?" Cicero whispered. He had his lips pressed to the top of my head.

"Yes," I murmured, as my fingers traced invisible patterns on his pants leg. "It's really personal, Cicero. I don't know exactly how to tell you."

He squeezed me a bit tighter. I waited for him to say something. He started to shake a little bit and when he sniffles I raised my head to look at him.

 _He was crying._

"Oh, baby, no…" I cooed at him. I wrapped my arms around his head, and pulled him down to my chest, cradling him on my bosom. He had his eyes closed tight, and tears streamed down his face.

He started to sob, his tears had my Cuirass soaked. I stroked his hair, and kissed his forehead.

"Why are you crying, Cicero? Did I do something to upset you?"

He shook his head and spoke between sobs.

"Saphira…. Wants….to leave…. Cicero!" His chest heaved with each breath that he took.

 _Oh for Mara's sake…_

I grabbed his face on either side and forced him to look at me. He still had his eyes squeezed shut, liquid was starting to leak out of his nose.

"I will _never_ leave you, Cicero. Why would you think that at all?"

His eyes opened slightly and he sniffled again, sucking the liquid back up his nose. He wetted his lips and blinked at me a few times. His amber eyes were wet and big, and he stared at me with his eyebrows raised. He still looked worried.

"Saphira is staying with Cicero?" He questioned. His voice cracked and he let out another sob.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Always. You're perfect for me. Why did you think I was going to leave you?"

His eyes shifted from side to side, then he wrapped his arms around me again, and he stared at the floor.

"I thought maybe Karliah didn't like poor Cicero, and she was convincing you to leave me."

 _Oh. Well, that was totally absurd._

I couldn't help but to giggle. _He really did love me._ Didn't he?

The thought of me leaving had reduced him to a puddle of tears and emotion

"Karliah _likes_ you, Cicero." I chuckled. "Do you want to know what we were talking about?"

He nodded at me, a couple of rogue tears slid down his cheeks. I took a deep breath through my nose and bit my lower lip.

 _The moment of truth._

Cicero stared at me, eagerly. He tapped his foot on the ground, methodically. I pursed my lips and took his hand in mine so i could play with his fingers. I didn't want to be looking straight at him when I explained things. I wouldn't be able to hold it together, and I would just end up crying.

"She asked me if we were sleeping together, and I, of course, told her the truth."

Cicero giggled and slid his left hand up my thigh. "Cicero could never keep his hands off of lovely Saphira. Sithis forbids it!"

I smiled and half laughed at him. I loved his sense of humor. It made each day with him that much brighter.

"And she asked me if I was drinking a supplemental tea to help prevent me from getting pregnant."

Cicero sucked in a sharp breath. "Is Saphira pregnant?!" He asked excitedly, and squeezed my hand.

I shook my head and glanced downward. "No. That's what I was getting to… I actually can't have children."

Cicero was silent for a couple seconds.

"Well, that's okay. All that means is that Cicero can spend every waking second loving Saphira, and only her, without having to share it with anyone else."

I half laughed, and half sobbed as he spoke. It was so bittersweet. This meant that he _did_ want children at some point. And it would never be me to give them to him.

Cicero leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Don't be sad, please. Everything will be alright. As long as we have each other. Don't you trust loyal, sweet Cicero?"

I choked on my tears and laughed. "I do. I do trust you Cicero. But, why be with me if I can't give you children? Isn't that what you just implied? That some day you would like to have children?" I lifted my head so I could look at him.

His face was suddenly very serious and his eyes were narrowed. "No. Cicero meant that he wanted children with _Saphira."_ He swallowed and then grabbed my hands and pulled them to his chest. "Cicero has never wanted to be a father. Until I met _you._ I thought things would be different, but we serve the Night Mother and Sithis. If you cannot give me children, then it is for a reason. This is all part of the Dread Father's plan. Do not feel sorry for something that you cannot do. It is not your fault. If it were meant to be, then it would be. Do not stress yourself about it. Please."

And then kissed me, tenderly and I leaned into him. I had never seen him so passionate about anything other than the Night Mother before. I buried my fingers into his hair and pushed him back onto the bed as I climbed on top of him.

XxxxxX

We made love a couple times,and then laid there, tangled around each other. I couldn't believe that I put off telling Cicero about why I was upset for so long. It didn't end the way I expected it to. Karliah was right. Cicero did love me, and I was stupid for not bringing this up to him. He understood perfectly.

My head rested on his chest and he rubbed my back in circles with his free hand."I love you," he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

Cicero sat up slowly, and I rolled over onto my side to give him room. He climbed off of the bed and started to dig through our bags.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." He said, his head still down. He was naked, except for the Jester's hat.

I did as I was told, and closed my eyes. I could still hear him sorting through things. An occasional clatter would get my attention but I kept my eyes shut tight. I enjoyed surprises and didn't want to spoil what Cicero had in store for me. Knowing him, he probably put in a lot of time and effort.

"Okay," he called from the side of the room. "Keep your eyes closed. I'm going to talk to you but I want you to imagine what I'm saying. Think about it carefully. This is important to Cicero. If you disobey, Sithis will be angry."

I giggled and bit my bottom lip. _What did he mean Sithis would be angry? What was he up to?_

I heard Cicero pad over to me, he didn't have his shoes on, for once.

"Saphira," he began, his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "When Cicero first laid eyes on you at the Loreius Farm, I couldn't believe my eyes. You were so gorgeous. The sunset lit up your silhouette, and your fiery red hair seemed to glow like they were real flames. When you first spoke to me, my heart skipped a beat. You offered to help Cicero when everyone else refused. They told Cicero he was _crazy._ Hmph, Cicero. Crazy." He giggled and I couldn't help but to join him.

 _What are you planning, Fool of Hearts?_

"And yet, sweet, lovely Saphira convinced Loreius to help poor Cicero and fix his wheel. You offered your help without question, without wanting anything in return. You wouldn't even take Cicero's payment. Not only that, but you were kind enough to invite me back to your house, for a hot meal and a bath. Cicero was not used to being treated so kindly, and it took me by surprise. Maybe it was the way you laughed, or the sparkle in your eye, but Cicero knew that you were the one for him. I was hooked from that point on."

I could feel the heat rising up my neck and across my cheeks. _Was this how he felt about me?_

"I left Mother at the stables and walked through the rain to your house that night. I was convinced that you weren't real, that I had imagined you out there on the road. But you opened the door in that tiny robe, and I was floored. There was just something about you. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but I somehow knew you were the one for me. How can I express my feelings for you, when those same feelings leave me breathless?"

He paused and I swallowed nervously. I never had anyone talk to me like this. Vorstag didn't even say anything the day we got married. It was just the usual ceremony at the Temple of Mara. And that was it. The way Cicero spoke about me made my stomach knot up. A lump in my throat threatened to make me cry.

"And then Cicero found out that Saphira had a _husband._ Here I was - a lonely, insane, broken man. And there you were - gorgeous, kind-hearted and _married._ You didn't need Cicero. I left, and went to a safe place with Mother. I thought I didn't need anyone. I ignored the letters from Astrid and stayed by myself. I figured I could start the Brotherhood by myself and return it to glory. But all I did was succeed in driving myself further into the void. I tried piecing myself back together, bit by bit, but it was no use. But the silence was maddening. It ripped at my soul, and threatened to destroy what little bit of my sanity I still had."

He took a deep breath and I had to wipe away the tears that started to slowly roll down my cheeks. _I knew I had hurt him. But I was hurting too…_

"Cicero had to get away from there. I tried to submerge myself in the duties as Keeper. Try to busy myself with work. I cleaned and polished Mother's coffin every day, and talked to her, pleaded with her to speak to me. Tell me what I had to do… but as always, she was silent. I did the ritual cleaning twice a week instead of twice a month, trying to get you out of my head. All I ever thought about was you. There wasn't a day that went by, where you weren't on the forefront of my mind. All I could think about was you and your lovely smile, and the way your lips felt under mine."

I choked back a sob and wiped my face. He could see me crying, and I didn't care. He was pouring out his soul, letting me into his inner thoughts.

"When you walked into my life, the sun came with you. And when I left your house I fell into the Void. No light, no love, no happiness … only darkness and laughter. I accepted Astrid's final invitation and brought the Night Mother to the Sanctuary. And then, by the grace of Sithis, _there you were._ I thought it was you when you were crouched down at the end of the stairs near the main cavern. I saw you. But, I thought it was Cicero's mind playing tricks again. I cursed myself for being so foolish. And then you were in my room that night."

He chuckled half-heartedly and I smiled in response. I felt embarrassed now that he said he saw me on the stairs. That would have explained why Astrid acted so funny before she went into her room.

"It had to be destined. It wasn't luck that brought us together, Saphira. You are a blessing from Sithis. A gift for loyal Cicero. When I am with you, everything else disappears. It's just you, and me. Nothing else matters but _us._ I hope you feel the same way, and that I get to spend the rest of my days showing you how much I love you. I have spent my whole life looking for someone like you, and that's not just because you're the Listener. Simply looking into your eyes sends me into a whirlwind of emotions. Just one brief smile from you and my life is filled with radiance and joy. No words can express how I feel about you because you are indescribable, and my love for you is immeasurable."

"Until the day I met you, I was steadily going more and more insane. I obsessed myself with the Night Mother. I reflected upon my days with the Jester, and I slowly went mad. I became the Laughter. I _was_ Laughter incarnate. Cicero, Fool of Hearts. But now I have you.

Do you know how much you mean to me?"

I shook my head and felt him grasp my hands gently. He was in front of me now, and I could feel his breath on me. It was sweet, and smelled faintly of cinnamon.

"Saphira, you are the reason I wake up in the morning. You are the only person who can put a genuine smile on my face. Even when I'm feeling down, like I'm slipping away from reality, you're there to pull me back. You give me a reason to be happy, at last. You are the reason I'm able to lay down at night and fall asleep, peacefully. I know you'll be there when I wake up. And while you lay next to me, dreaming your sweet dreams, I lay awake and wonder what I did I life, to even deserve you. You have shown me the true meaning of Love, and for that I will forever be grateful to you."

"There has been no other person in the world to make me feel like you do. And there never will be. I know now that you are the one for me. I need you by my side, to be my shadow, to be my other half. You make me feel complete. Not just a Jester, or the Fool of Hearts. I am Cicero, the man, when I am with you. Having you by my side is the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and I need to know if you feel the same. Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and gazed down at Cicero. He was knelt down on his knees in front of me, my hands in his. His eyes were full of tears and his lower lip trembled.

"Do you love Cicero?" He asked, his voice wavered and I was worried that he would start to cry again.

I nodded. "Yes, of course. I love you more than I can describe. I can't even express to you how much you mean to me."

Cicero smiled at me, weakly and looked down. He pulled his hand from mine and reached down to pick something up off of the floor.

It was a ring. It was silver and twisted around a dark blue sapphire. The band almost looked like thorns on a Rose bush.

"Then marry me." He held it between his index finger and thumb and held it out in front of him. "Be mine, until we enter the Void together. I love you, and I always will. I never realized what happiness meant until I met you."

I started to cry and threw myself into Cicero's arms. I knocked him down onto the ground and bombarded him with kisses. I kissed him until he was out of breath and laughing.

"Yes, yes. Yes!" I shouted, giggling and bouncing up and down on him. Cicero laughed and watched me as I squirmed around and giggled like a girl.

"Yes, then? You'll marry Cicero?" He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"Yes, Cicero, I will marry you." I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him again.

He slid his tongue against mine and groaned. I could feel his cock twitch underneath me. We were both still naked.

Cicero broke the kiss with a small wet sound and grasped my left hand in his right. He held my hand and slowly slid the ring onto my fourth finger. I lifted my hand and tilted it side to side, watching the heart-shaped Sapphire sparkle in the light. It was gorgeous! Now that I could see it clearer, it was predominantly silver with gold accents where the 'thorns' were. The band twisted around itself like vines and came together in the center and encircled the deep blue stone. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

Cicero smirked and gently took my hand in his again.

"I was busy making this for you when you thought I had left the campsite. I wanted to do this earlier, but you seemed like something was upsetting you. I thought maybe you wanted to leave me, so I kept it hidden." His voice was solemn and low.

I sighed and shook my head at him. I smiled and touched the side of his face.

"I would never leave you, Cicero. You're the best thing that happened to me. You sort of took the words out of my mouth when you said that there was something about me you couldn't put our finger on. I felt an attraction towards you, that I couldn't explain, since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I couldn't be happier than right now. I can't wait to be your wife."

A smile split across his face and he squeezed me against him. He nuzzled my breasts and sighed. "Cicero has never been so happy." He whispered.

 _Thank you, Sithis. For my wish._

 _XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx_


	15. Riften The Job

**Riften; The Job**

 **Chapter Fifteen.**

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **28th Sun's Height 4E 201**

I was still laying on Cicero's chest when I woke up. His eyes fluttered lightly as he slept, his lips slightly parted. His chest rose and fell softly. He looked so peaceful. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

My left hand was laced with his, and I had to untangle my fingers from so I could roll over in bed. I grabbed my pillow and squeezed it. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my back and bottom against Cicero's side. He was so warm.

Cicero stirred in his sleep and rolled over. He wrapped his arm around me and tucked it underneath my side. Pulling me close, he nuzzled into my neck and inhaled.

"Is Saphira awake?" He whispered. His voice vibrated my ear and made me laugh. I raised my shoulder up and pinned my ear to it. It forced Cicero to pull his face away or be crushed.

He chuckled and did the same thing to the opposite side of my neck. _He was tickling me._

"Stop! I'm very ticklish on my neck!" I squealed as he went back and forth sniffing in the curve of my neck and pulling away before I could pin him between my ear and shoulder.

"But I love your laugh, I might have to tickle you more often," he chuckled and squeezed me against him with his left arm. I gasped for breath and quickly rolled over to face him.

"No. I forbid it. No more tickles," I tried to keep a straight face, I really did, but Cicero stuck his tongue out at me and blew a raspberry.

I burst out laughing again and Cicero took the opportunity to nuzzle into my neck and sniff again. I didn't know why it was making me laugh so hard, but my stomach was starting to cramp up.

"Enough! Uncle! Uncle!" I giggled. Cicero shifted and pinned me beneath him.

And suddenly his ticklish touched turned into something more serious. His hand grasped my breast and he pulled one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped sharply and arched against him. Cicero wedged his knee between my thighs and forced them apart.

I groaned as his thigh pressed up against the flesh of my vagina and spread the lips across the upper part of this leg. He ground down and rubbed the hard muscle against my clit. I gasped and then moaned, raking my nails down his back. Cicero growled deep in his throat and gently bit down on my nipple. He shifted his hips forward and replaced his thigh with his cock. He slid it between my slick folds and pressed down, hard, on my clit.

I cried out in pleasure and buried my fingers into his hair. I pulled Cicero's head up by his hair, and growled at him. He laughed and then smirked at me. I bit my bottom lip and stared at him. He was so damn handsome, even more so with those thick sculpted lips smirking at me and his eyebrows raised over his golden eyes. I both loved and hated when he gave me that smug look, it always turned me on.

"Stop. Teasing." I said, through clenched teeth.

This made his smirk grow. "Does Saphira want Cicero to fuck her?" He drawled.

I blushed and bit my lip, I tried my best to hide my smile. Why did he always do this to me? Putting me on the spot must turn him on, because he loved to make me say what I wanted out loud.

 _The kinky little Jester._

"Yes. Please fuck me, Cicero."

He closed his eyes and made a satisfied sound. "Mmm, with pleasure, Saphira."

Cicero slid down my body and trailed kisses down my chest, across my breast and down my stomach. He lingered at the scar below my navel, and kissed along its length. My belly quivered at the unfamiliar touch. Cicero nuzzled my lower stomach and kissed each side of my hips.

He lowered his stomach to the bed and grabbed the back of my thighs. My mouth fell open as he kissed me between my legs. I grasped the blankets on the bed and arched my hips up against his face.

Cicero chuckled and slid his tongue across my lips. I moaned and my knees tried to close around his head. This made him laugh as he pinned my right leg to the bed. This was how it went each time. I was so sensitive between my legs and on my thighs that he could barely use his tongue on me without me squirming all over the place. He would end up having pin my hips down and suck on my clit until I came.

Cicero put one hand on each thigh and pinned them down to the bed. He pushed his tongue inside of me and rubbed his nose across my clit. I moaned louder and ran my fingers through his scarlet hair.

Someone knocked on the door.

I clasped my hand over my mouth and stared down at Cicero. He raised his eyebrows at me, his tongue still buried inside of me.

I lifted my hand and mouthed: 'Get the door,' at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and started to suck on my clit for emphasis.

I bit my lower lip and groaned.

 _Very convincing, but no cigar._

"Get the door, Cicero." I whispered sharply at him.

He rolled his eyes and dramatically pushed himself up and off the bed. I closed my legs and pulled the covers up and over me. Cicero yanked on his pants, angrily, and stomped over to the door like a grumpy toddler.

He unlocked the door and pulled it open. From where I was sitting I couldn't see who it was. The door opened towards the bed. Cicero crossed his arms over his chest and stepped out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him.

 _Well who the hell was it?_

I climbed out of bed and started to out on my armor. Cicero would have to wait until after breakfast to continue our little play time. We were guests after all. Grumbled to myself as I tried to get the clasp to catch on my pants. The leather armor felt tighter on me today than it had yesterday.

 _I was so bloated, I felt like a whale._

I hopped up and down and tried to squeeze into them. I laid back on the bed and pulled the clasp together. I had to suck in my stomach to get it to close. _Finally._

I sat up and grabbed my Cuirass. I closed the hooks on the neck and pulled the leather satchel across my torso. I made sure all of the pockets were closed before I strapped on my favorite leather pack to my hip. I made sure it was securely in place before I pulled on my boots. My feet still fit comfortably. They found the familiar imprint in the soles that were worn into the leather from years of use.

I yawned and stretched out my shoulder. It was still sore, but Cicero had kindly applied the healing balm every day. It seemed to be getting better. I was still feeling a little weak, but I had been really sick after the poison infected my wound. I expected it would take a couple more weeks before I was back to full health. That was okay with me. It would give me more time to spend with Cicero, alone.

I made my way into the Ragged Flaggon, still looking for Cicero. I didn't know where he went.

 _Who was at the door? And where did Cicero go?_

I glanced around and noticed that the place was nearly empty. Delvin and Vex sat at a table near the edge of the dock, eating breakfast. I walked over to join them and was greeted with a wide smile from Vex.

"What's that on your finger there?" She said, slyly.

 _Ahh, shit. Brynjolf didn't even know yet…_

I blushed and put my hands behind my back. There was no use hiding it from her, she probably spotted it as soon as I entered the room.

"Nothing," I said, and I made a face at her. I really didn't want to talk about it before I had the chance to tell Bryn.

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You want to tell him first, don't you?" She knew. I didn't have to explain.

Delvin snorted into his mug as he took a swig. I turned my gaze to him.

"Did you see anything here, Delv?" I asked, my voice high. He shook his head vigorously and took another drink of his Mead.

 _Smart man._

"Either of you two see Cicero, or where he went?"

Delvin shook his head again and averted his eyes.

I turned to Vex who was staring daggers at Delvin.

"What?" I demanded. I didn't like being the last to know anything. Especially in the Thieves Guild.

Vex sighed and stood up. She linked her arm with mine and led me away from the table. I stared at her, expecting the worst.

"Brynjolf had a job for you, but we just got the rest of the job today, and… well, you're not going to like it."

I stopped walking, forcing her to stop as well.

"That's it? A damn job has you all so scared and afraid to talk?"

Vex pressed her lips into a thin line and glanced down. She tapped her boot against the floor a couple times and then looked back up at me. "Our job for you is in Whiterun…" she trailed off.

I still didn't understand. "So...?" I said sarcastically.

Vex choked out a laugh. "Saphira, it's your husband. Vorstag owes us a large amount of money. He's been gambling with Dirge and Delvin for months now, and he hasn't paid anything. At all."

I stared at her with my mouth open. _Vorstag was_ _ **gambling?**_ _Vorstag. Gambling? What in Oblivion was he_ _ **thinking?!**_

"No…" I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. "So what does that have to do with Cicero?"

Vex took a deep breath and sighed. "Maybe you should sit down for this." She said.

 _Why in the hell would I want to sit down?_

"Stop sugar coating it. What is going on, _Vex?"_ I demanded. I hated being left out and treated like I couldn't take bad news.

"Brynjolf has decided to contact the Brotherhood about a contract." She stared at me with her wide, blue eyes.

I didn't understand. Why would he need the Brotherhood? Oh…. _Oh…._ _ **Oh gods!**_

"Oh no." I said, and she closed her lips tight again.

"I told you that you should sit down." She retorted, and led me over to a chair.

 _Oh Gods, Brynjolf wouldn't seriously preform the black Sacrament for a contract on my_ _ **husband.**_ _Would he?_ _Was it_ _that_ _serious? How much money did he owe them exactly..._

"How much does he owe?" I questioned.

Vex was quiet. I glared at her and repeated my question.

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "From what I've heard… it's over fifty thousand septims."

 _Fifty fucking thousand septims?! What?!_

I stood up abruptly and Vex took a step back. "How could you guys let his debt get that high!" I shrieked. "Why wouldn't you cut him off?!"

Vex put up her hands in submission and Delvin placed his hand on my shoulder from behind me.

"It's not that simple, lass. You can't tell a customer they can't do what they want. That's bad for business." His smooth, deep voice echoed in the nearly empty room.

I whirled on him and gently hit him in his chest. "Allowing his debt get over fifty thousand is bad for business, Delvin!" I screamed.

 _How would I figure this out? Brynjolf always warned me against killing people and here he was trying to put a hit out on my husband. Well, soon to be ex-husband. Hopefully. But that wasn't the point! I didn't want him_ _ **killed!**_

"You've got to find a way around this, Delvin. Help me talk to Bryn!"

Delvin shook his head slowly. "I've tried, doll. Believe me I have. But Brynjolf is serious this time. It's not all about the money."

I was breathing heavily now, my gut was knotted together and my stomach was in my throat. Brynjolf wanted my husband dead… and he wanted _my family_ to kill him! How would I explain this to Astrid?!

 _Oh Gods! The Night Mother would command me to kill my husband! There was no way around this once Brynjolf performed the Black Sacrament. Where was Cicero!? What did Delvin mean by 'it's not all about the money'. What else would it be about?_

"What else is there? Something you're leaving out?"

"Every time he gambles with us, it's Vorstag, Dirge, myself and Brynjolf. Vorstag gets so drunk and violent that he starts screaming obscenities about you. Talks about how you're a cheating whore and you ran off and left your wedding ring. It's blasphemy really, and Brynjolf doesn't take kindly to that. He's put up with it so far because he thought you two were just going through a rough patch. But now, you're here with another man and Brynjolf doesn't have the patience for Vorstag like he once did. There's no way around this, Lass. You made your choice and now that he's no longer part of the family…"

He didn't have to finish his sentence. I knew this was unavoidable. Vorstag had dug his own grave, and his death would now be on my conscience.

"So where does Cicero fit into this?" I asked, sitting down onto the chair closest to me.

Vex spoke up this time, and knelt down in front of me. "He's showing Brynjolf how to perform the Black Sacrament in the training room."

 _Oh, Gods. Why me…_

 _XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx_

I strode into the training room and went straight up to Brynjolf. He was bent over staring at a circle of candles and Nightshade. Cicero was standing beside him, barefoot, and in his Jester's pants and hat. He was pointing to the ground and telling Brynjolf that he needed to have a pound of human flesh and a human heart.

 _It twinged my heart to see Cicero talking to passionately about the very thing that would end my husband's life. I may not love Vorstag anymore, but I most certainly didn't want to see him die._

Cicero caught sight of me and he stepped backward, away from Brynjolf quickly, his eyes wide and worried.

 _At least he knew when I was upset, and to get the hell out of dodge when I looked this way._

"Brynjolf!" I shouted, my voice echoed in the small room.

He flinched and froze in place. He knew my time meant business. And it was never a good thing for him.

"Yes, Lass?" He inquired, his back still to me, unmoving.

"Turn around."

He groaned and turned to face me. His brows were knit together, and frankly, he looked afraid.

"What the FUCK is _wrong with you?!_ " I screamed at him. He flinched away from me and brought his hands up to his face.

"What? What did I do now, Lassie?" His Nord accent was usually so thick, and now he sounded like a young boy being yelled at by his mum.

"You know damn well what I'm upset about! Don't _act_ stupid! You really felt the need to interrupt Cicero and I while we were alone…. For _this?!"_ I gestured to the sloppy circle he had constructed around him.

I glanced at Cicero who was a good ten feet away from me by now, his eyes were wide and his hands were behind his back. He was paler than usual, his face looked like he had seen a ghost.

 _Yeah, this is how I am when I'm pissed. Pray you never have this directed at you…_

"Go back to the room. I'll be there in a few minutes." I snapped at him. He should have told me about this before he just went along with Brynjolf. I felt excluded and hurt.

Cicero quickly pivoted on his heel and booked it out of there. I couldn't help but to watch him leave. He looked so good without a shirt on. I could admire his nicely toned stomach and chest as he fled from the room.

I turned my gaze back to Brynjolf who was still looking at me with the same worried face.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice lower.

Brynjolf took a long, deep breath and stood up. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him. I wouldn't allow him to do this. _I_ was the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood and I wouldn't allow this to happen.

 _I couldn't._

"Honey, he owes the Guild a _lot_ of money. And every time he's here he talks trash about you, and I'm done listening to it. I won't have him call you outside your name again. D'ya hear me? Never again. I'm sorry, Lass. But this isn't up for discussion. He's no longer part of the family. And that ring on your left hand proves it. Who do you think helped him make it?"

I glanced down at my hand and flexed my fingers. The Sapphire glistened in the light.

 _Brynjolf helped Cicero make this for me? I was so lucky to have these men in my life. Cicero brought me love, happiness and joy like I had never experienced before, and Brynjolf held me together with his voice of reason. I didn't know where I would be without them._

But Brynjolf was right. I was engaged to Cicero now, and that meant Vorstag was out of the Family. We had no children together, so nothing tied him to me. But, I couldn't have the Dark Brotherhood involved in this.

 _Astrid could never know about Vorstag._

I flexed my fingers again, and stared at Cicero's ring.

 _How would I explain this to her? We hadn't even had the time to talk about what the Night Mother said to me, let alone discuss my love life. She didn't even know that I was_ _ **Listener**_ _, and now I was engaged to the Keeper…_

 _Let's just hope she takes it well._

"I'll do it." I whispered.

"Do what?" Brynjolf inquired as he walked past me.

I turned towards him. "I'll kill Vorstag. Don't do this. Let me go. I don't need the Brotherhood involved."

Brynjolf stopped mid step and looked over his shoulder at me. "What?"

"Let me go and take care of Vorstag." I pleaded. "If you perform the Black Sacrament, then the Dark Brotherhood will get involved, and I don't need my past life interfering with my current one. Let me handle it."

Brynjolf raised his eyebrows. "And you can do it? You can kill your husband?" He chuckled, and leaned against a barrel. "I don't think you can do it, Lass."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I never said _I_ would kill him. I just said that I would _handle_ it."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

I entered the room, and found Cicero sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over a piece of leather with a sewing needle in his hand. He was slowly, and carefully, stitching the material.

"What are you doing?" I queried him, as I walked across the room and sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'm stitching a piece of armor to let out your pants." he muttered, a needle between his teeth. I scowled at him.

"Why?" I snapped. "Do you think I'm fat?"

Cicero's head snapped up and he glared at me. He spit the needle into his hand and wetted his lips.

"I'm making your pants more comfortable for you. I do not think you're _fat._ You're far from it. Cicero only remembers Karliah commenting on how your armor was a bit tight across your hips, so I decided to help." He placed the needle back between his teeth and returned to stitching the piece of leather.

I groaned and leaned back in the chair. I didn't know why I was so damn moody. It seemed like I had an attitude with everybody today.

 _What was wrong with me?_

Cicero stood up, and held the piece of material out in front of him. "Stand up please, and remove your pants."

He murmured, the needle still between his teeth.

 _I didn't even know that Cicero knew how to sew._

I removed my pants like he said, and handed them to him. He immediately started to pull the stitching from the side of the pants. I watched him work as he pulled seams and stitched them back together around the piece of leather he had been working on.

We sat in silence for about thirty minutes before he used his teeth to cut the last piece of thread.

"Here. Try them on now." He whispered. He pulled me up to my feet and then knelt down and held the pants open for me. I stepped into them, and Cicero pulled them up to my waist. I made a high pitched noise as he buttoned them. They fit perfectly now.

 _How did he do that?_

I squealed in delight and spun in a circle. _Wow, they felt so good._ Tight in all the right places. I bit my lip and jumped into Cicero's arms. He gladly caught me.

I kissed him briefly before I bit his lip. He chuckled, his lip still between my teeth. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Well, as best he could.

"Yeah?" Was all he said. He sounded funny with his lip between my teeth.

I giggled, let go of his lip, and nuzzled into his neck. I wrapped my arms around his head and squeezed. "Aw, thank you, Cicero. You're so lovely."

He said something, but it was muffled because his face was between my breasts. I let him go, and sat back in his arms.

"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

He laughed and then threw himself back onto the bed, eliciting a scream from me as we fell.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **29th Sun's Height 4E 201**

Cicero and I spent another day in Riften. We would be leaving in the next day or so. I had come to terms with Brynjolf's decision, and he agreed to let me handle it. I now had to include Cicero in the plan. I didn't know how this would pan out, but I knew it would be for the best.

My plan involved going to Whiterun, and sneaking into my house in the early hours of the morning. I would have Cicero creep upstairs and take care of Vorstag while I waited at the door. I didn't want to see Vorstag. I knew that I would kill him if it came down to it, but I preferred to not have to look at his face. Besides, Cicero would be more than happy to dispose of him.

I technically had to divorce Vorstag or wait for him to die, before I could be married again. Somehow, I didn't think Vorstag would agree to a divorce so easily. If what Brynjolf and Delvin said was true, then the man harbored some real hatred for me and Cicero. It was a real possibility that this could go very badly, in a short amount of time. Everything we did had to be precise and detailed to a tee. No mistakes, and no fuck ups. In and out, before anyone knew anything or saw anything.

 _This was going to be interesting._

 _XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx_


	16. The Ceremony

**The Ceremony**

 **Chapter Sixteen.**

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **30th Sun's Height 4E 201**

Cicero left the bed around six in the morning, and made up some excuse about needing to talk to Brynjolf. I kissed him and rolled over to cuddle my pillow. I didn't care. I was so damned tired I could barely move. Cicero and I spent the last couple days making love whenever we found time.

I was the one to usually instigate the situation, but I couldn't help myself! He was just so darn irresistible. I never remembered being so horny before. Not even when I was first exploring my sexuality. Brynjolf was reserved, and usually only liked to have sex at night. Farkas was more turned on during the full moon and liked to do it doggy style under the stars. Vilkas, on the other hand, was romantic and liked to light candles and eat dinner first.

Okay, okay, yeah… I was a little promiscuous when I was younger, but hey! I couldn't have children, so I played the field and enjoyed myself. And before you ask, no, I never slept with Farkas and Vilkas at the same time. Same day, but not at the same time. Say what you will, but I had fun.

I stretched and groaned and yanked the covers up over my head. I felt nauseated, and didn't want to get out of bed yet. My stomach was knotted up and I had the overwhelming urge to throw up.

I forced myself to get out of bed and get dressed. The pants Cicero tailored, fit me so much better now, and were ten times more comfortable.

I entered the Ragged Flaggon and sat down next to Cicero and Brynjolf. They were in the middle of breakfast. The smell of Bryn's Mead turned my placed two hard cooked eggs, a wedge of cheese, and piece of bread on my plate. I about gagged.

I groaned and dramatically fell over onto Cicero's lap. He lifted his arms up and gently rested them on my back. He gently ran his hand up and down my spine as I rested my head on him.

"What's wrong, Lass? Not hungry?" Brynjolf inquired.

I groaned again. I didn't even want to _think_ about food, let alone eat it.

"I'm so nauseated," I groaned, half turning my face into Cicero's lap. I wasn't trying to turn him on, I just wanted to get comfortable. And Cicero _always_ made me feel comfortable.

Was I queasy because of the infection in my shoulder? I thought it was getting better. But if I was feeling sick now, didn't that mean it was getting worse?

"Hmm," Brynjolf mused, and I heard him take a slurp from his cup. "I would say that this is a bad thing. Nobody wants the bride to be sick on her big day."

I shot up out of Cicero's lap so quickly that I knocked a Sweet Roll right out of his hand. He almost had it into his mouth before I sent it flying into the water.

Cicero's mouth hung open and he glared at me.

 _No time for Sweet Rolls._

"What did you say?" I stared at Brynjolf who had his cup in the air, about to take a drink. He froze in place and his eyes went wide with realization.

"Oh, dear," He muttered before draining his cup.

I turned my gaze to Cicero, who was now staring at the Sweet Roll bobbing up and down in the water.

"What does he _mean big day?"_ I asked, confused. I placed my hand on his thigh and he turned to face me.

He had his lips pressed in a thin line and his brows knit together. He pouted at me and then scrunched up his nose. "Cicero wanted to eat that," he whined.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'll get you a new one. But, first, can you _please_ tell me what is going on here?"

My stomach felt like it was doing flips, and I was sure I would throw up the second I smelled anything else.

"Cicero wanted to surprise Saphira with a Ceremony before we went home." His face was solemn with a twinge of disappointment.

I didn't mean to ruin the surprise, but, I really didn't feel well, and Brynjolf technically botched the secret, not me.

I put my arms around Cicero's neck and squeezed him. What did I do to get so lucky with this man? He was loving, and sweet and thoughtful. _And very much in love with me._

"I'm sorry to ruin the surprise, my love." I whispered as I kissed his neck. He groaned low in his throat and wrapped his arms around me.

"Cicero understands, Saphira. If you are feeling ill perhaps we should take you to a healer? Is it your shoulder?" he pulled back and held me at arm's length.

I shook my head. "I don't want to go to a temple, or anywhere really." My gaze met his. "I want to work through it…. If you really want to marry me today." I blushed as the words left my lips.

A huge smile broke out across Cicero's face and I giggled. Whenever he smiled really big he would get these crows feet at the corners of his eyes, and it always made me laugh. He was so handsome.

 _I was so madly, deeply, in love with him._

All of his tiny flaws, his perfect imperfections, they're what made me love him most. I couldn't believe that I was married to someone else before I met Cicero. Whatever I felt for Vorstag paled in comparison to how I felt about Cicero. He truly felt like my soul mate.

"Will you marry Cicero _today?"_ He squealed. I giggled, and nodded, biting his lip.

"Well, let me go get Maramal and tell Karliah to get Saphira's dress." Brynjolf chuckled as he stood up and pushed his chair back into place under the table.

I turned my head to him, letting my mouth fall open.

 _A dress?! She had a dress for me?!_

"She had a _dress_ made for me?!" I shrieked. I nearly fell from my chair in excitement. Both Brynjolf and Cicero laughed at me, until Tonilia walked by with a platter of seared Slaughterfish, and I retched into Cicero's lap.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **30th Sun's Height 4E 201 8:00 p.m**

The Cistern was decorated in over three hundred candles. The cavern radiated in the warm, flickering glow of the candle light. Brynjolf and Delvin had constructed a wooden archway and Karliah had decorated it with red and white roses. Every single member of the Guild was in attendance. And they all were dressed in actual clothing. I hadn't seen some of the members wear anything except the Thieves Guild armor the entire time I had known them. I honestly didn't recognize half of them.

Vex and Karliah took care of the seating arrangements. Karliah had also decorated the backs of the chairs with roses as well. Everything was so detailed, and thought out. I started to question whether this was actually spur if the moment, or if Cicero had planned it days wouldn't surprise me, the little devil.

I was currently in my room with Karliah and Vex, and they were busying themselves with me. Vex tended to my makeup and Karliah was making last minute alterations to my dress.

It was _gorgeous._ All white, satin and silk. The sleeves were all lace, beautifully crafted into the shape of roses down my arms. it had a tiny loop at the end of the cuff for my thumb to fit though. It had a sweetheart neckline that cupped my breasts beautifully, and the satin fabric felt heavenly on my skin. It was like wearing liquid butter. It slid across my skin so smoothly, but held my waist and bust together so tightly, I could hardly breathe.

Karliah assured me that it was normal for women to wear something called a corset. She wrapped it around my waist and bust before the actual dress went on, and laced it up the back.

I spent fifteen minutes trying to breathe with it on before she loosened it for me.

"Try not to be such a baby. Don't you want to look beautiful for Cicero?" She scolded me as she loosened the corset.

"Cicero would think I was gorgeous if I walked down that aisle in a paper sack." I giggled. "Although, I don't know how long it would last. He would end up ripping it off of me in a matter of seconds."

Karliah laughed and dropped the comb she had in her hand. Vex snickered in front of me as she applied lipstick to a small brush and started to paint my lips.

"We know that," she commented, trying to stifle her laughter. "Everyone can hear you two going at it every night. _And_ during the day. You'd think you two were already married."

"Stop it," I said playfully, my face suddenly very hot. "You two are terrible!" I had to compose myself before I spoke again. I was mortified. "Do you really hear us? Am I that loud?"

Vex raised her eyebrows, her mouth shut, and nodded at me, still smiling.

"He must be quite talented." Karliah commented as she pulled my hair back into her hands. She was braiding it to look like a flower. "I can hear your screams while I'm in the vault."

Vex snorted a laugh out her nose and bit her lip. She started to apply blush next.

"Come on, girls! I'm already nervous enough. Now you're just embarrassing me on purpose." I sighed, trying not to laugh. I was now terrified of going out there in front of the Family. They could hear us making love, and _gods…_ why did they have to tell me that _now?!_

"How big is it?" Vex whispered, her voice hardly louder than a mouse.

"Oh my gods! What is wrong with you two?!" I exclaimed, and Karliah let out a chortle behind me.

"Oh, come now. Tell us how big it is! How long has it been since you've spent time with another female?"

Karliah's voice was full of curiosity and chastisement.

I scoffed, and then chuckled. "Like you would want to know." I said, and shifted in my seat. Karliah wrapped the braid around the right side of my head, just below my ear, so that it almost sat on my shoulder.

"How big is Devlin's?" I asked Vex, sarcastically.

"About eight inches." She replied, her face emotionless.

"Oh my _gods!_ I didn't need to actually _know!_ " I whined.

I said it to make a point, but that shit backfired real fast.

Karliah and Vex laughed in unison.

"I don't suppose you'd like to know how big Brynjolf is, do you Vex?" Karliah said, tightening the braid on my head.

I gasped and turned to her. "Are you two _together_ now?" I asked, my mouth hung open as I stared at her. A slow blush crept across her face and she bit her lip to hide a smile.

"Oh, yeah, those two have been together for six months now." She paused. "Tell me how big it is, Karliah." Vex chuckled as she grabbed my face and started to apply mascara.

I held my eyes open as wide as I could for her, and tried to compose myself. I was so happy for Brynjolf. I was worried that I had broken his heart after I left, and I was so relieved to hear him and Karliah finally got together. They were such a good pair.

I gave up my position as Nightingale when I assumed the role of Dragonborn. Naturally, it meant that Bryn and Karliah had to spend a lot more time together… alone.

"Almost nine," Karliah sighed, she grabbed my shoulders and gently helped me to my feet. It was hard to move around with this corset on. It felt unusually tight on my stomach.

Vex and Karliah giggled while I looked at myself in the mirror.

I gasped. _I looked beautiful._ I hardly recognized myself.

Somehow Karliah managed to get my scarlet hair to lay flat, and then braid it into a magnificent rose. My hair looked like a beautiful red rose, in full blossom, pinned to my head. I slowly lifted my hand to touch it. I couldn't believe that was my hair...

Oh, and the dress. My lord… it hugged my curves in all the right places. It pushed my breasts up and made them look twice as big. The sweetheart neckline was adorned with pearls, and the entire bust was covered in lace and small clear gems. I sparkled no matter which direction I moved. It looked as if I were wearing a dress made of diamonds. I twirled around and groaned in amazement as the satin dress flowed out and swirled around me like a wave of shimmering, liquid silver.

I was near speechless. As I gazed at myself, the only flaw I could see was my left eye. The blank stare it gave looked so out of place. Even with the makeup Vex applied, it still stuck out like a sore thumb.

Karliah walked up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

I smoothed my hands across my stomach and sighed. I stared at my reflection. "It's nothing. I'm probably overthinking again."

Her brows furrowed and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "You look gorgeous darling. Don't think about anything else except Cicero. He's waiting for you out there, and he can't wait to become your husband."

I smiled and started to giggle. She was right. Why worry myself on my big day with something so minor? Cicero didn't care about my eye. If he did, then I wouldn't be here with his ring on my finger.

I twirled around again and watched myself in the mirror. I never felt so beautiful in all of my life. Not even when I married Vorstag. I didn't even wear a dress when I married him.

Karliah placed a small silver tiara adorned with sapphires on my head. It had a veil attached to it, which she proceeded to smooth down my back. Someone knocked on the door and Karliah answered it, making sure she held the door open just enough so her head could fit through to talk to whoever it was. She closed the door and grabbed a hair pin from the dresser.

"Okay, girls. This is it." She said, as she handed me my bouquet. It was, of course, red and white roses. Karliah placed a long red ribbon on my left arm and wound it halfway around my hand and wrist. The rest hung down freely. She said this was part of the ceremony.

Karliah and Vex wore matching red dresses that plunged down the middle of their breasts. They both looked stunning.

I swallowed nervously, and stood behind Vex, who held a small basket filled with red and white rose petals. She was our makeshift flower girl.

Karliah whispered a couple words of encouragement into my ear and placed a hair pin into my braid. It was silver with a small blue flower on it. She lifted my veil and let it fall over my face. I took in a deep, steadying breath.

 _This is it. You're marrying Cicero._

If I had thought this would happen six months ago, I would have thought I was insane. But, here I am. _Marrying the Keeper._

I followed Vex down the hall and into the Cistern. Delvin and Brynjolf were waiting for us. I gasped as I caught my first look at the room. Everything was covered in red and white roses, white lace, and candles. My jaw hung open as I tried to take everything in. A large crystal chandelier hung down in the center of the room, directly above the altar Brynjolf built. It was made up of long clear crystals strung up side by side in three layers. It slowly turned and cast twinkling shadows over the room. Combined with the flickering candles it felt like I was in a dream. If you've ever been in an underwater cavern with a single source of light, you'll notice that the light reflects off of the water and casts onto the walls and makes it look like it's shimmering. This was how the chandelier made the Cistern look. It felt magical.

The music started to play, and my gaze caught Cicero's. Everything else melted away into silence.

He stood next to the altar, dressed in fine black clothes, head to toe.

 _And he cut his hair!_

It was cropped close to his scalp, but still somewhat long and slicked back in the front. He looked so different… and yet, it enhanced his looks. Somehow, he was even more handsome.

His golden eyes started to water at the sight of me. I could see him choke back a sob and lift his hand up to wipe a tear from his face. I bit my lip when I felt it start to tremble.

 _He was crying at our wedding…_

He watched me as I walked down the aisle, and I saw nothing but him. Everything else didn't exist to me. It was Cicero and I. The two of us, and nobody else. It seemed like years before I was standing by his side.

The music stopped, and Maramal took his place between Cicero and myself. He stood behind a small table that held two unlit candles in silver bases, two long, skinny sticks, and a smaller candle that was already lit.

Brynjolf told Maramal a white lie earlier to get him here. He was told that Vorstag was dead, and I wanted to remarry while I was still young.

Cicero took my hands in his, he was smiling like the Cheshire cat. His toothy grin stretched from ear to ear. I returned his smile, my cheeks hurting in the process. I never thought that I could ever feel this happy.

"It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation, and pledged to watch over us as her children," Maramal began. Cicero squeezed my hands in his and continued smiling. He looked like a child surrounded by presents on his Name Day.

"It was from her love of us, that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that life lived alone, is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls: Cicero and Saphira, in eternal companionship. May they journey forth, together, in this life and the next. In Prosperity and Poverty, in Joy, Sorrow, and hardship, until death do you part." Maramal paused and held out a small pillow with two gold rings on it.

"Do you two agree to be bound together?"

Cicero glanced at Maramal, his eyebrows raised.

Maramal nodded. "The couple has written their own vows, and will exchange them now."

Cicero and I wrote out the way we wanted our ceremony the night he proposed. And now I'm glad that we did. I didn't know that we would be acting it out so soon.

 _No wonder he insisted._

Karliah stepped up behind me and placed her hands gently on my shoulders. Brynjolf did the same to Cicero.

"The two people who stand behind you now, hold onto your shoulders to indicate their support of your union. They will not let go until the ceremony is over, after which, you will hold and support each other for the rest of your lives." Maramal gestured Cicero, indicating it was time for his Vows.

He lifted his left hand, with mine still in it, and spoke softly.

"With this hand, I lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for _I_ will be your wine." He held my hand up in his left and with his right he picked up one of the skinny sticks on the table. He lit the end of it with the candle and slowly brought it to the unlit candle on the right.

"With this candle I will light your way in darkness." He swished the flame out on the stick and laid it back down. Cicero then picked up one of the rings from Maramal's pillow, and held it out between his thumb and forefinger.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine." Cicero gently slid the golden ring over my fourth finger and it rested comfortably on top of the sapphire ring.

I smiled at Cicero and felt warm tears flow down my cheeks. My veil still hid his face partially from view.

I repeated our vows, lit the candle on the left, and slid a matching golden ring onto Cicero's hand. I held back a sob as I said the last word. Cicero choked out half a laugh, and I watched Brynjolf squeeze his shoulders in support.

Maramal gestured to my wrist, the one with the ribbon, and smiled. I slid my left hand into Cicero's right, and wound the ribbon around his wrist. Maramal stepped forward and tied it into a bow and lifted our hands into the air.

"I now pronounce these two, _husband and wife_!" He turned to Cicero and whispered to him softly.

Brynjolf and Karliah stepped back, and Cicero lifted the veil away from my from my face. Using both hands, and pulling my left one with his, he grabbed my face and kissed me fervently.

Everyone stood up at once and started to clap and holler. The noise was almost deafening in the cavernous room. I smiled against Cicero's lips and started to laugh.

We spent the next thirty seconds laughing and kissing between breaths.

 _I was married to Cicero at last!_

 _ **And next came the Honeymoon!**_

 _XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx_


	17. A Gift From Mother

**A Gift From Mother**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **4th Last Seed 4E 201**

Cicero grunted as he thrust into me. I was bent over the footboard of our bed, in our new house. He gripped my hips and pulled me back against him as his cock slid inside of me. I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut. I gripped the wooden footboard and moaned, each time his cock pounded into me I would gasp, and feel a small, sharp stabbing pain.

 _Maybe this position was too deep._

I gripped the furs on the bed and squealed in pain as Cicero thrusted into me a final time and then stopped, his breath was loud and ragged. He sucked in a sharp breath and playfully smacked my bottom.

"Did I hurt you?" He gasped, still trying to catch his breath. I felt his cock twitch inside of me. I groaned and craned my neck so I could look at him.

"A little, I think this way is too deep. It hurts when you thrust so hard."

"I'm sorry, Love. I got a little too excited," he laughed, and smiled at me sheepishly.

Sweat beaded down Cicero's face and dripped onto his toned chest. He took a deep breath, and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. His chest and stomach heaved with each breath.

We had been going at it twenty four-seven. Ever since we reached our cabin for the Honeymoon five days ago, we couldn't get enough of each other.

We were in my house near Falkreath, Lakeview Manor. Well, it was _our_ house now. I had it built about a year ago, but Vorstag and I never moved into it. It was only the main house. I didn't have any other amenities added yet. I was still saving up the money for it. It wasn't that I didn't have the coin, I just didn't feel like coming out here and supervising the project. And I wanted everything done all at once.

Cicero pulled out of me, and it made an audible sucking sound. I winced. It sounded so _gross_. Cicero chuckled, spanked me again, and fell back into his armchair near the fireplace. I turned and sat on the footboard so I could watch him.

He was lounged in the chair, one leg over the arm, chest and stomach still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His cock still stood at attention. I didn't know how he was keeping up. This was the sixth time, we were both drenched in sweat, and he was doing most of the work. Cicero rested his arm above his head and laughed, breathless.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked, playfully.

Of course I did. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

I nodded and moaned in approval. "You make me want to come sit on your face."

He blushed and laughed at me. He covered half his face, stuck his tongue in-between two of his fingers and wiggled it. "Gladly," he growled.

I giggled and covered my mouth.

 _Why did I always end up embarrassing myself?_

 _ **Daughter, I would speak with you. Approach my coffin.**_

The Night Mother's voice reverberated in my head, clear as day. I sucked in a breath and suddenly my stomach was in my throat.

 _She spoke to me again!_

Cicero must have sensed my tension because he sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at me, confused. "What is it?"

I gasped, my hand still covered my mouth. My eyes went wide. "Mother wants to see me." I muttered, faintly aware that Cicero probably couldn't hear me.

He got up from his chair and knelt in front of me. His wedding band glistened on his left hand, and it made me feel warm on the inside. I loved being reminded that he was my husband. I was so immensely happy, I could hardly describe it. It was beyond description. It felt like perfection, like my soul was finally complete.

But now there was this whole business with Astrid. I hadn't even spoken to her about me being Listener, yet. She didn't know I was Dragonborn, or that Cicero and I were now married.

 _This was going to be really, really awkward._

I removed my hand, and gazed down at my husband. His golden eyes were wide with curiosity, his short crimson hair seemed like it was glowing in the light of the fire. It amazed me how much more handsome he was with his hair cut like that.

"Mother spoke to me, again." I whispered, my hand fell from my face.

Cicero's eyes widened even further and he started to cackle. "Yes! Yes, Cicero knew she would!" He stood up and twirled around, kicking out his feet.

I giggled. He looked so silly as he danced around naked, his soft member bouncing around with him.

"Our Lady is back! And she summons the Listener!" He burst into a fit of giggles and ran over to the chest in the corner to fetch his clothes.

I chuckled to myself and picked my dress up off of the floor. I started to put it on when I felt a twinge of guilt in my heart. _I didn't want to share Cicero._ And going back to the Sanctuary meant the end of our honeymoon. It meant hiding our relationship, at first that is. We would no longer be able to run around naked, and do what we wanted, when we wanted. It was so cozy here, with just us two. It may have only been one large room, but it felt more like home than any other place had in the last three years.

Cicero was my home now, though. And wherever he went, I would follow. He was my present, and future, and I never wanted to be away from him again. He was my shadow, and I wanted it to stay that way.

Cicero was now dressed in his Jester's Motley again, and he was twirling and prancing about. I noticed a small tear in the bottom of his pants leg and pointed it out to him. He glanced down at it and shrugged.

"Cicero will patch it when we arrive at the Sanctuary. My special kit is under Cicero's bed." He hurried to our saddle bags and started to pack them.

I idly wondered if Cicero took his outfit from the Jester, or if he made it himself. It seemed a little odd to me that the last contract Cicero took _happened_ to be the same exact size as he was.

"Was that a token of your last contract? Or did you make it yourself?" I asked, tentatively.

Cicero barked out a laugh and didn't bother to look at me. "Oh, Cicero made this himself! The Jester's clothes weren't Cicero's size, and they were _ugly._ Cicero made himself pretty, pretty, new ones." he was speaking in third person again, and that often foreshadowed him breaking down and spiraling into an episode.

I furrowed my brow and pulled on my dress. "Who taught you how to sew? Your mother?"

Cicero stopped suddenly, as if he had been frozen in place. He was oddly still for what seemed like eternity, before he turned to me very slowly. His face was blank, expressionless. It was the strangest look I had ever seen him give me.

"My Mother… yes." he said, mirthlessly. Even his eyes were empty. He blinked twice, and turned back to the saddlebags.

 _That was freaky._

I had never seen him act that way before. And then it dawned on me, what he told me about his mother when he described how he planned out his first kill:

 _ **The girl I murdered talked badly about Cicero's mother. Back when I was still Cicero, the man, not Cicero, Fool of Hearts." He inhaled sharply. "She said awful, awful things! Untrue things! And spread rumors about Cicero's poor dead mother... and It broke something inside of me."**_

I shouldn't have brought up his mother, but a small part of me imagined a tiny Cicero, hunched over a piece of fabric with his mother, as she taught him how to stitch a straight line.

I suddenly felt very guilty for bringing her up to him.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **4th Last Seed 4E 201 5:00 P.M**

Cicero pulled Stranger to a halt outside the stables near the Sanctuary. He swung himself out of the saddle and then held his arms out to me. I giggled and lept off of the saddle and into Cicero's arms. He laughed with me, and swung me around in a circle before setting me down.

He hoisted the saddlebags off of Stranger's rump, and I grasped his halter to lead him into his stall. Two other horses, one white, and one dark brown, came to greet him as I closed the gate behind me. I tossed a couple carrots into his feed bucket and helped Cicero with our things.

When we entered the Sanctuary, I asked Cicero to wait for me in his room so I could talk to Astrid, alone. I wanted to speak to her before I spoke to the Night Mother. I needed everything to go smoothly, and I didn't need Cicero agitating her.

I didn't want yet another thing on her plate as soon as we got back, and I honestly didn't even know how she would react to me being Listener, or that I was gone for so long with Cicero for that matter. She had to think there was something more between us now. I still couldn't believe that she accused Cicero of raping me.

But, in her defence, he did hit me, and we did hide our relationship from everyone.

 _So what other conclusion could she have come to?_

Cicero left and made his way to the room, while I stood outside of Astrid's door, working up the courage to knock.

I finally decided it was now, or never, and knocked three times. It took her about five seconds to answer the door.

As soon as she saw me she gasped "Thank Sithis!", threw her arms around me, and crushed me into a bear hug.

I made a squeaking noise as she crushed me in her arms.

"Oh, sister, I'm so glad you're back!" She shrieked, lifting me up and turning around once. She sat me back down and held me out at arm's length. "Where did you go? And where's Cicero?"

I cocked an eyebrow and tried not to smile. "He's upstairs, in his room. Why?"

She made a disgusted face and let go of my shoulders.

"Oh," she said, her voice full of disappointment.

 _Well that's a lovely reaction. At least she's not pissed off at me._

"Well, as long as you're okay and not hurt. Are you sure he didn't force himself on you?"

I sighed dramatically and sat down at her large stone table. "No, Astrid. And I actually need to talk to you about Cicero."

"Hmmm, and what about?" She inquired, she pulled up a seat beside me and rested her chin in her hands.

I started to turn my engagement ring and wedding band about on my finger, and took a steadying breath. I hope she takes this well.

"Cicero and I have been secretly seeing each other since he got here." I glanced up at her and she had an eyebrow raised, and seemed like she was genuinely interested in what I was saying.

"Go on," she encouraged, sounding intrigued.

"Well, I'm sort of… in love with him." Her eyebrows shot to her hairline and her eyes widened.

"And in the two weeks we've been gone…." I sucked a breath in through my nose. "We got married in Riften."

Astrid looked at me like I had two heads. But she was quiet. I didn't know if she was pissed off, or happy, or what the fuck she was feeling. It seemed like a lifetime before she said anything.

"Wow, okay. Well, I didn't think that he was your role first of all," she chuckled nervously and sat back in her seat.

I giggled and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"Yeah. And about that night… the Night Mother spoke to me."

"What!? She spoke… to you?!" She gasped, suddenly leabing forward in her seat, it made a nasty squealing sound against the stone floor. "What did she say?!"

"She told me to speak to an Amaund Motierre in Volunruud."

"Amaund Motierre? I have no idea who that is. But Volunruud, I have heard of."

"So, do you want me to go speak to him? Or what do you suggest?"

Astrid furrowed her brows and looked contemplative. She shook her head side to side and looked angry. "No. No!" She stood up abruptly and slammed her hands down onto the table in front of me. I flinched.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but you take your orders from me! Are we clear on that? You can't just leave for three weeks and come back and expect things to go your way."

 _What?_

"The Night Mother may have spoken to you and named you Listener, but I am still the leader of this family! And I will not have my authority so easily dismissed! I… I need time to think about all this. Go talk to Nazir, he has an assignment for you. We will continue this conversation later." She turned to leave but gave me one last glance over her shoulder as she started to push open her door. "And congratulations on marrying Cicero. You two fit each other."

And with that she slammed her door and I sat there, stunned. _That went well, now didn't it?_

I rolled my eyes and stood up to push in my chair. At least she wasn't too damn angry. I didn't have the strength to deal with her. The last month and a half had been so hard on me. I was nauseated most of the time and so tired that I didn't want to do anything besides make love with Cicero. I had never been so physically attracted to someone before. My body literally craved his touch.

Now it was time to talk to the Night Mother. And I was hopeful that Cicero would leave me alone to do it. But, knowing him, he would insist on being in there with me. I wondered if I could tell him that the Night Mother commanded me to tell him to leave us be. That wouldn't be breaking any of the Tenets now would it?

As I entered the main chamber of the Sanctuary, Babette came bounding out of nowhere and into my arms. I caught her and held her close to me.

"Where have you been, sister?!" She squealed. "I've been so worried! I thought that Cicero had led you away and murdered you."

I couldn't help but to giggle at her. It was so funny.

 _Cicero. Murdered me. Haha, oh my goodness!_

"What's so funny?!" She demanded, leaning back with her red eyes glaring at me.

I continued to laugh as I held out my left hand. She gasped so loudly that it echoed in the room.

"You married him?!" She screamed excitedly.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Her screams brought Festus, Veezara and Gabriella into the room.

"What are you screaming about now, child?" Festus demanded, waking up to us, limping as usual.

He caught a glimpse of my ring and almost stumbled over his own feet. "You married the Jester?" He inquired. I nodded and let him get a good look at my ring. I stood up so he could gently hold my hand in his.

He eyes met mine and he gave me an approving nod. "You've done well, Sister. Cicero is truly an exceptional member of the Dark Brotherhood. And a sacred position at that."

My face felt a thousand degrees and I took turns showing the Family my new rings. Thankfully, Cicero was still upstairs. I don't think I could have held my composure as well if he were standing here with me. Sithis knows he would have had his hands all over me.

Gabriella scolded me and gave me a few choice words for not letting her know so she could have been a part of the wedding. I apologized to her and made her hug me and promise to forgive me for being rude. She agreed, but she was still hurt. She wanted to be a bridesmaid.

Veezara looked a little disappointed when he understood what was happening, and he didn't stick around long enough for me to talk to him. Nazir was in the kitchen, and Arnbjorn was probably in Astrid's room. I was thankful for both of those things. I was feeling so exhausted and wanted to get my conversation with the Night Mother over with as soon as possible.

XxxxxX

When I entered the Night Mother's Chamber, Cicero insisted that he come along, it was dark and only a single candle was burning.

Her coffin was closed, and Cicero scrambled around to light candles and toss Nightshade flowers around the shrine.

I approached her coffin, stood directly in front of her, and waited. She spoke almost immediately, and it started me.

 _ **Daughter. Have you spoken with Amaund Motierre?**_

"No, I have not Mother. Please do not be upset. Astrid wishes me to let her think about it first." I grimaced, not really sure if I was being respectful enough to her.

Cicero sat down on the bench directly to my left and gawked at me. He looked like he was seeing a unicorn in real time. Like a child seeing the snow for the first time in their lives. A look of wonder, and amazement.

 _This couldn't be the first time he's seen the Listener speak to our Mother, could it?_

 _ **You must send someone to speak with him. Astrid may run your Sanctuary, but you serve**_ _ **me!**_

"Understood, Mother." I whispered. _But who would I send?_

 _ **Before you go, my dear Listener. I have a present for you. I am very proud of you, and your union with the Keeper has pleased me. You both have pleased Sithis.**_

I was confused. "A present, Mother?"

Cicero's head snapped up and he furrowed his brows, suddenly very interested. He reached out to hold my hand tenderly.

 _ **Yes, my daughter.**_ _ **A present**_ _ **. For your dedication to Cicero. You are with the Keeper's child. You must not go to Amaund by yourself, I forbid it. The life you carry within you is Sacred to the Dread Father. Take care of yourself, and love my dear, sweet Cicero until your dying breath.**_

My heart was in my throat, and my stomach felt like it would fall out of my butt. I stood there, shaking uncontrollably, my knees threatened to buckle beneath me and I kept blinking, slowly and deliberately, trying to keep my vision from blurring.

 _What?! I was WHAT?!_

My hand slowly touched my lower abdomen and my mouth went dry.

 _Wait… there was no fucking_ _ **way**_ …

I glanced down and placed both my hands over my belly. Cicero stood up abruptly beside me and grasped me.

"What's wrong?!" He screamed at me.

I just stood there, my chest heaved with each breath, and I just couldn't stop trembling.

 _The Night Mother told me I was_ _ **pregnant!**_ _How was that even possible!?_

Cicero shook me gently. "Saphira! What did she say?!"

I swallowed nervously, what _could_ I say to him?

 _'The_ _Night Mother just told me I'm pregnant, babe. Woo hoo!' No. What the hell was even going_ _ **on**_ _right now?_

My legs gave out, and Cicero caught me, he slowly lowered me to the floor and cradled me. My hands still covered my lower stomach like I was holding a wound closed. Cicero's hand touched mine over my belly, and his eyes scanned me, searching for any sign of me being hurt.

"What's wrong? Why won't you speak to me? What did she say!?" He was frantic now, begging me to give him any sort of answer. I guess I would have to tell him what she said at some point or another. Even if it couldn't be true… _could it_? When was the last time I bled during the moon?

I started to gasp for breath, and I sat up suddenly, causing Cicero to jump. "Tell me what's wrong!" He bellowed.

I jerked my head towards him and felt tears start to stream down my face. "She told me…" I sucked in a deep breath and Cicero looked like he was going to explode from the wait.

"What did she tell you!?" He exclaimed, and I broke down, and threw my arms around his neck.

"She told me that I'm _pregnant,_ Cicero." I sobbed into his shoulder. He let out long sigh of relief, and squeezed me against him.

"That's all?" He whispered tenderly into my ear.

I nodded, buried my face into his neck, and continued to cry. Cicero let out a couple of short, punctuated laughs and kissed the top of my head. "Why are you crying, my love?" He asked me, kissing me wherever he could reach. He planted kisses on my forehead, on top of my hair, my cheeks, my neck, arms, shoulders, wherever he could, really.

I slowly stopped crying and started to giggle. Some of his kisses tickled. I felt like a small child, curled up on his lap with my arms around his neck. He chuckled into my ear and made a sniffing noise, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stop…. Stop it Cicero!" I cried between bouts of laughter. He laughed right along with me, and then suddenly, he had my face cupped in his hands, and we were kissing.

It was so easy to be myself with him. I never had to think about what I had to do, or say next. It was all natural to me. Like breathing, only easier. Everything just melted together so fluidly that it was now second nature to me.

He slid his tongue against mine, and we both moaned in unison. I buried my fingers into his hair and kissed him with finesse. He rolled and pinned me to the floor beneath him, and within seconds he was buried inside of me.

It was so simple for him to send me into bliss. A touch here, a caress there. His cock buried to the hilt inside of my pussy. I didn't care who or what heard us at that moment. I cried out in pleasure as he made love to me, underneath the gaze of our Unholy Matron.

I was pregnant. Who could have seen this coming? I tried for two years with Vorstag to have a baby and nothing ever happened. I had been married to Cicero for five days, and was already pregnant. We would be a family now. A _real family._ My heart fluttered at the thought. I would be a Mommy, and Cicero a Daddy… my heart ached with love. I was pregnant with my husband's child… a child that was sacred to Sithis.

The Night Mother made it a point to tell me not to go to Amaund Motierre by myself, to send someone in my place, because the life I carried inside of me was sacred to the Dread Lord. What blessing could be greater?

This, apparently, was what Sithis wanted to be. Keeper and Listener, bound by the blood of Sithis to serve the Night Mother until we entered the Void.

 _Thank you, Sithis. For Cicero, for our baby, for my new chance at life. Thank you…_

 _XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx_


	18. The Silence Has Been Broken

**The Silence Has Been Broken**

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised.

You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

 _XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx_

 **5th Last Seed 4E 201**

I greeted Nazir and the others downstairs for breakfast. He laid out a couple plates of ham, bacon, and breakfast sausages next to a platter of scrambled eggs and toast. There was a jug of milk and a second jug full of orange juice next to a couple bottles of wine.

 _What was the occasion?_

Festus, Gabriella, Veezara and Arnbjorn were already eating. I didn't see Astrid and Babette was probably still asleep. I sat at the opposite end of the table from Nazir and Cicero took the chair between Festus and myself.

Cicero settled into his chair and leaned into me to kiss me softly on the lips. Veezara snorted and stood up. He pushed his plate away from himself and threw his napkin down angrily. "I'm done here," he hissed, and he turned around and left the room.

 _Okay, that was strange._

Festus gave Cicero a warm smile and clapped him on the back, catching Cicero by surprise.

"Congratulations mister Cicero, you've married a wonderful woman." He said, his voice deep and scratchy. "But _hurt_ her... _**and I'll turn you inside out**_."

Cicero's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled nervously.

"Oh no! Cicero would _never_ hurt Saphira!" He explained, shrilly. He leaned over and placed his hand over my belly. "At least not while she carries our baby." He cooed the last part, and caused Nazir to choke on his food.

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. _He just couldn't keep it a secret, could he?_

"You're kidding!" Gabriella screamed from across the room, she stood up and her plate clattered to the floor, her breakfast now decorated the cold stones beneath our feet.

Festus' face fell and then went bright red. Arnbjorn laughed, his deep throaty voice echoed throughout the room.

"Wait until Astrid hears this!" He bellowed. "A new member of the Family! Ha!"

Nazir continued to choke on his food. He hit himself in the chest and tried to cough it up.

Cicero stood up and hurried to his side, and Gabriella took the chance to sit down in his seat next to me.

Cicero grabbed Nazir under his armpits, and heaved him up out of his seat. He pulled his fists together, underneath the man's ribcage, and yanked upwards on his chest. Nazir coughed hard, once, and a piece of sausage flew from his throat.

He struggled in Cicero's arms for a second and shoved the Jester away from him. "Stop! Stop! You're liable to get _me_ pregnant!" he cried, playfully.

This elicited a round of laughter from everyone, and caused Cicero to blush heavily. Gabriella caught my attention and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing long enough to speak to her.

"What is going on with you?" She whispered, a huge smile on her face. "You get _married_ to Cicero without telling me and now you're _pregnant?_ So much for 'not what it looks like' huh?" She giggled, her red eyes twinkled with amusement.

I shrugged, still smiling from ear to ear. "I couldn't tell anyone. I mean, he _just arrived,_ and I was already sleeping with him. What would you have thought?"

She scoffed at me, and let her hand fall to the table. "I would have wanted to _gossip._ I'm a woman of refined, yet simple tastes, dear. You could have told me, and I would have kept it a secret." She smirked at me and leaned in closer. "So, how big is it?"

I let my head fall backwards and groaned. _Not this again!_

I leaned in close to her, so I could whisper into her ear.

I leaned back and bit my bottom lip. Her mouth was now hanging open.

"No wonder you're pregnant," she said sarcastically. I slapped her playfully, and feigned an offended look before bursting into giggles.

"I've never been more in love," I whispered as I glanced over at Cicero. He was now seated between Arnbjorn and Nazir, and they were all speaking to each other in hushed voices.

 _What were they up to?_

Festus got up from his seat and stood behind Gabriella.

"What are you two ladies talking about? Hmm? Must be better than this vulgar conversation between the younglings over there." He gestured lamely to Cicero and Arnbjorn. "It's sickening, really."

Gabriella turned to Festus and sighed, she seemed annoyed. "Cicero's cock is almost ten inches." She winked at the older man.

Festus closed his mouth and looked straight ahead. "I'm sorry I asked." He whispered, before walking out of the room.

We giggled together as she grabbed my hand and started to turn it side to side, admiring my rings as they glistened in the light.

"Did he make that himself?" she questioned as she stared at the Sapphire. "It's positively _stunning_."

I giggled and wetted my lips. "Stunning? You should have seen my _dress._ But yes, he did make that for me."

Her crimson eyes met mine and she smiled softly. "I'm so happy for you. You were really bad off when you first joined our family, and ever since Cicero arrived I've seen a steady improvement in you. It gives me hope of finding love someday." She glanced over at Cicero and then back to me. "Your love story just goes to show that anything is possible. You two are just _darling_ together. I feel terrible for thinking he forced himself on you. You two were obviously already in love. And now look, you're having a _baby_ together! I _adore_ babies!"

I blushed and pulled my hand from hers. I placed my hands over my belly, protectively. "He's my soul mate. I just know it, I've loved him from the second I met him. He's one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Cicero makes me want to be a better woman." Talking about Cicero made my heart swell, he was the best thing to ever happen to me.

Well, maybe not the _only_ thing. I rubbed my belly and closed my eyes.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

When breakfast ended, I made sure to tell everyone to keep my pregnancy a secret, until I had the chance to let Astrid know myself. This went double for Arnbjorn, but I made him swear. The last thing I needed was Astrid to think I was keeping things from her behind her back.

Nazir had made an extravagant breakfast for us all in celebration of mine and Cicero's union. I explained to everyone how the Night Mother said Sithis blessed us, and was pleased with our marriage.

XxxxxX

I made my way to Astrid's room and knocked three times, as per usual. She opened her door and gestured for me to come inside. She sat down on the edge of her bed and patted the seat beside her. I sat down, grateful to have something soft beneath my bottom. I spent a lot of time in chairs lately, and it was starting to bruise my tailbone.

"I've made up my mind about this Volunruud situation. I'm sending Nazir to speak to Amaund." She said, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Can you explain to me what the Night Mother said to you about him?"

I took in a breath and racked my brain, trying to remember what she said, exactly. "All she said was to go to Volunruud to speak to Amaund Motierre. He performed the Black Sacrament and wanted to arrange a contract. That's all."

She pursed her lips, pondering what I had said. "Has she said anything else to you? Did she speak to you a second time?" As far as I knew she didn't know about what happened last night, or this morning at breakfast. So I was going to be completely honest.

"Yes. She spoke to me yesterday, and asked me to approach her coffin so she could speak to me. That's when I came home with Cicero."

Astrid nodded, slowly. "We're you going to come back if she hadn't asked you to come here?" She sounded hurt.

I paused and bit my lip. I wanted to come home sooner. But I didn't know how she would have taken the news, and I didn't want to chance her being livid with Cicero. She did accuse him of raping me.

"When the time was right. You were very angry with Cicero, and we needed space. I understand where you were coming from, and I'm sorry I hid our relationship from you. I just didn't know how you would feel about it, and I didn't want you to think I was conspiring with him because I was sleeping with him." I didn't want to tell her about meeting Cicero before I joined, so I left that out.

"We were in love. And I was also sick when I came home. The Muiri contract left me injured and the wound got infected. I spent three weeks in Solitude at the temple being burned back to health. When I hid inside the coffin and Cicero found me he was livid. Yes, he did attack me, but he's set in the Old Ways and he obeys the Tenets to a tee. And I broke the first one by disrespecting the Night Mother's coffin. He attacked me and it really hurt my shoulder. But when I told him I was Listener he stopped and… well, things just went from there."

Astrid pursed her lips and fought a smile. "You're married to a Werewolf Astrid. I'm sure you've had hate sex with him more than a couple times."

Her face flushed bright pink and she let out a small laugh. "Yes. You're right. I would have understood though, you know. The man may be insane, but that doesn't mean that he's unlovable."

I bit my lip and glanced down at my wedding rings. "I have something else to tell you. But something tells me you're not exactly going to be happy about it."

I glanced up at her and she narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you mean I won't be happy?"

I sucked in a deep breath and placed my hand over my lower stomach. "The Night Mother spoke to me again last night. She told me I wasn't allowed to go and speak to Amaund and that she forbid it. She said that Sithis blessed mine and Cicero's union and that…" I paused, trying to think of how I should word it.

"And what?" Astrid questioned, eager to hear what I had to say.

"She told me that she had a gift for me." My eyes met hers. "I'm pregnant."

Her mouth opened slightly, and her eyes shifted from side to side. She made a disgusted face and then got up off of the bed and started to pace back and forth across the room.

This was bad.

"How could you let that happen?" She asked at last. She stopped in front of me and placed her hands on her hips.

I shook my head. "I didn't think I could _have_ children, Astrid." I stood up and pulled the cuirass to my armor up, exposing my stomach. I traced the long, jagged scar with my finger. "When I was eighteen I was stabbed here by a leader of the Forsworn and I was told I couldn't have children." I pulled down my top and watched Astrid. She eyed me and placed a hand over her mouth. "I didn't expect this, Astrid. Had I known I would have been drinking tea for it."

Astrid scoffed and turned around. She opened her dresser and started rummaging through things. "Are you wanting to keep the baby? I have something for that."

I scowled at her. "Why would I intentionally get rid of a miracle child? I'm _married_ to Cicero now. How do you think _he_ would feel if you asked him if he wanted to get rid of it?"

She turned around and handed me a small tin box. "Drink some of that and you won't have to ask him." I placed the box on her bed and started to leave the room. "A baby doesn't belong in this Family. You should do the right thing." I couldn't believe she just said that to me. I choked down the lump in my throat and tried not to start crying.

"If you change your mind you can always come talk to me." She said as I was halfway through her doorway. I closed her door behind me and ran down the stairs into the main room. She wanted me to basically murder my baby and not tell Cicero. ' _It didn't belong in the Family'._

Why did I expect anything else from her?

Tears were streaming down my face now, making my vision blurry. I bumped into Arnbjorn who caught me by my shoulders and asked me if I was okay. I shrugged away from him and took off in the direction of Cicero's room. Arnbjorn called after me, but I didn't care. He was almost as heartless as his bitch wife, and I didn't want anything to do with him either.

I was sobbing, uncontrollably, by the time I found Cicero. He was putting clothes away in the dresser when I flung myself into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. He grasped me, and held me close to him.

I clung to his shirt and sobbed. For five years I thought that I would never be a mother. For five years I told myself I would be OK with not being a mom. Two years of my marriage with Vorstag was spent trying for a baby. And when I met Cicero, I was so fucked up on the inside knowing that I could never give him a baby, it almost destroyed me.

And now I was pregnant. By the grace of Sithis, I was pregnant with Cicero's child. And Astrid just asked me to get rid of it. To kill my unborn baby, _that I_ _just found out I was having._

The Dark Brotherhood may serve Sithis and the Night Mother, but that didn't mean I had to be fucking cruel and heartless for no goddamn reason!

This was my gift from the Night Mother and Sithis himself.

 _How dare she?!_

I sobbed into the front of Cicero's motley, and he held me, quietly. I felt so shitty. I tried my best to bond with Astrid and she just fucked it up. She ruined whatever chance we had at being friends.

 _XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx_

 **8th Last Seed 4E 201**

I spent the last three days up in Cicero's room. He brought my meals up to me, and I only left when I absolutely needed to. I still felt nauseated, but at least now I knew why. I was able to keep down fluids and bread, and fruits. Sometimes cheese went down okay, but the baby definitely hated anything greasy.

Cicero was currently cuddled up next to me on the bed, snoring softly. Astrid sent Nazir to meet Amaund in Volunruud, and she was upset that I wouldn't go with him. She previously told me she didn't want me to go. I thought it seemed funny that once I told her I was pregnant, and that the Night Mother forbid me to go, she wanted me to suddenly accompany Nazir.

Nope. Wasn't going to do it. _You're not the fucking boss Astrid. I serve the Night Mother, not your selfish ass._

I gently poked Cicero in his shoulder and he groaned.

"Get up. I need something." I whispered as I poked him again. He groaned and rolled over.

"Do you need me to get this dick out again?" He muttered.

I burst into a fit of giggles, and started to tickle him. "This will teach you to sass me, mister!" I squealed as I poked his sides over and over. He started to laugh and squirm around on the bed.

"Okay! Okay, what do you want?" He threw himself off of the bed to get away from me.

"I want some cheese and I want to take a bath." I whined and pouted at him. "And a Sweet Roll!"

Cicero smiled, shook his head, and crawled over to kiss me. I bit his lower lip and he narrowed his eyes. "Ow," he complained, his lip still between my teeth.

I let go and smacked the bed, impatiently. "I want to take a bath!" I cried, I had to admit I was crankier than usual.

He rolled his eyes at me and scooped me off the bed and into his arms. "Okay. Bath it is."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

Cicero and I just got done bathing when Nazir entered the Sanctuary. I wrapped a towel around me, mainly because I was too lazy to put on actual clothes. Cicero tightened his pants and pulled on his Jester's hat. I gazed at him while he finished dressing. Nobody was in the Sanctuary when we came down here earlier, so we decided to bathe in the spring underneath Sithis' Window. The cool waterfall felt refreshing to stand under.

We just finished fooling around when Nazir opened the Black Door. We scrambled to get out of the water and cover ourselves. Cicero yanked on his pants while I grabbed a towel. It wasn't the smartest plan, but it worked.

Nazir walked into the main cavern and gave us a concerned look. "Do you two _ever_ stop touching each other?" He laughed as he strode past us and into the dining area.

Cicero turned to me and winked. I giggled and grabbed my dress from the boulder next to the water's edge. I wanted to know what happened at Volunruud. He was gone for three days, and I didn't hear him stop and tell Astrid he was back. _Curious._

And then, by some sort of bitch magic, there she was. Astrid came running down the stairs and stormed past us, after Nazir.

Cicero and I exchanged worried looks and he started to follow her.

I snapped my fingers at him and shook my head. "Nuh uh. Do not go after her."

He furrowed his brows at me. "Why not?"

I didn't tell Cicero what Astrid said to me about the baby. If I did, she wouldn't be alive right now. I could only imagine how furious he would be if he heard Astrid speaking about our unborn child so hatefully.

 _''It doesn't belong in the Family.'_ Her words echoed in my head.

How could she possibly feel that way about a _baby?_

I clenched my jaw shut and motioned Cicero to come sit next to me. He obeyed, as always.

I leaned against his shoulder and sighed. I didn't know what to do. _How could I continue my life in the Sanctuary after this? Astrid didn't want my child alive, let alone living with us. Surely the others would protest this. They wouldn't allow Astrid to harm a baby, would they?_

Cicero and I both could hear Astrid screaming from the dining room. He took in a deep breath and lifted me into his arms. Guess we weren't going to stick around to see what pissed her off this time.

Cicero didn't understand why I was avoiding Astrid, but at least he respected me enough to not question it.

I dressed myself in my Dark Brotherhood armor and smoothed my hands across my lower stomach. The armor was getting pretty tight here, just like my Thieves Guild armor. I would have to ask Cicero to let this one out as well.

I snorted through my nose, suppressing a laugh. _Karliah called this one._ I wanted to tell her and Vex, but I didn't want to write them a letter. It seemed too impersonal, cold even. I wanted it to be in person, and i wanted to tell Brynjolf myself as well, I didn't want him to get the information second hand.

Cicero opened the door when someone knocked. It was Gabriella.

"Hope I didn't interrupt you two rabbits," she snickered. "But, Astrid has asked the Family to gather in the dining area. It's really important." She was smiling, so I assumed the meeting with Amaund went well. _I hope._

"The Dark Brotherhood is on the rise again." She sighed, dreamily.

 _What did that mean?_

I thanked her and offered her a seat. I brushed out my scarlet hair and growled when the brush got stuck in my curls.

"Here, let me." She whispered. She took the hairbrush from me, gingerly and started to brush my hair.

I sat down in my chair, and let her comb out the tangles. Cicero was standing near the door, his eyebrows raised as he watched Gabriella tenderly comb my hair.

I could almost hear his thoughts: ' _Is that normal? Do girls really brush each other's hair?'_

Gabriella led us down to the dining area and we took our seats. Astrid was standing in front of the fire spit, Arnbjorn at her side. Festus sat at the head of the table nearest Astrid. Veezara was on Festus' left and Babette sat next to Veezara. Cicero sat on my left, across from Babette and I sat in between him and Gabriella.

"I have some exciting news, my darlings." Astrid started, her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she started to pace back and forth. "We're going to assassinate the Emperor of Tamriel!"

 _We were doing what now?_

Cicero turned and smirked at me.

 _This was definitely going to be interesting..._

 _XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx_


	19. Bound Until Death Part 1

**Bound Until Death**

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

This chapter contains Graphic material not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. Contains Adult Language and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised.

You have been warned.

I do not own Skyrim, or any of the characters except my own OC Dragonborn.

 _XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx_

 **9th Last Seed 4E 201**

"You two are going to a wedding." Astrid announced, her fists on her hips per usual. Cicero and I exchanged worried glances.

"Oohhh, does it involve _sneaking_ and _stabbing?!"_ Cicero giggled. "Oh. _Please say yes_!" he clasped his hands together and bounced in his chair next to me, eager as ever to pick up his blade.

Astrid gave him a very satisfied smile and nodded. "Yes, my dear Jester. Yes it does. Her name is Vittoria Vici, my darlings, and she's the cousin of the Emperor. She's due to marry a rich aristocrat in Solitude next weekend, and I need you to ruin her big day." The pleasure Astrid expressed while she spoke of the woman's death was borderline terrifying.

 _Maybe she really_ _ **was**_ _insane. It wasn't too far fetched an idea was it? She spoke about the assassination as if_

 _she were reminding us to buy bread._

"Cicero and Saphira are going to this wedding _alone,_ yes?" Cicero didn't even attempt to hide his enthusiasm.

Astrid beamed at him like a proud mother.

"Yes, and I would suggest wearing something other than…" she gestured to his clothes. " _That_... Maybe something a little more sophisticated." She turned and paced back and forth in front of us. "When we pull this off, boys and girls, the Dark Brotherhood will have the fear and respect we haven't in decades! We will demand what we deserve and reprimand those who object." She chuckled darkly and gave her husband a sly smirk. Arnbjorn, in return, smiled reassuringly at her.

"Will Cicero-" I grasped Cicero's thigh under the table, effectively ending his sentence in a strangled cry.

 _ **Stop.**_ _**Talking...**_

I gently caressed his cock through his pants, silencing him indefinitely. Whenever we spoke about murder it always aroused me, and being in close quarters with the Family didn't change that in the slightest.

More importantly, I didn't need Cicero volunteering us for anything else that might be dangerous. There had to be a reason why the Night Mother forbid me to go and speak to Amaund, and Astrid was now taking advantage of the situation.

Something about her plan seemed off to me, and it imbedded a terrible feeling in my gut.

 _What was Astrid playing at? Why did she only want Cicero and myself to go?_

There had to be an underlying reason why, and I would bet any amount of coin that it wasn't in our favor...

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **10th Last Seed 4E 201**

Kill Vittoria Vici at her own wedding. It was terrible, but had to be done. If this contract went well, then the Dark Brotherhood would once again rise up to power, and all of Tamriel would fear and respect us. We hadn't had a contract this big since the assassination of Emperor Pelagius, two hundred years ago.

The Dark Brotherhood would be revived yet!

That's what we were, _right_? Or were we something different… something… _wrong_.

Under Astrid's rule, our Family was basically just a band of cutthroats for hire. Without me she had no way to hear the Night Mother's words, and no way to know when someone had performed the Black Sacrament.

 _No way to carry out our Matron's will..._

Astrid had already broken more than one of the Five Tenets in just the few months I had been with the Brotherhood. I now knew it would just be a matter of time before Sithis brought bis wrath down upon her, and I didn't plan on being anywhere near her when that happened.

Now that the Brotherhood had a Listener, myself, the uppity bitch would no longer be needed. I would hear the Night Mother's voice, and speak her will; the will of Sithis himself. In turn, the Brotherhood would enact it.

This was no longer up to Astrid. We had to return to the Old Ways, the better days, and serve our Matron and Dread Father the way _they_ commanded us to.

Not the way that Astrid wanted.

She would be stepping down, willingly or otherwise, whether she liked it or not. I could not, and would not, stand listening to her ignorant and pretentious babbling a second more than was absolutely necessary. She had to go. Astrid was leading the Family down a path that would surely end in all of our deaths.

We needed to do something about her; and soon.

I, however, would not be the one to dispose of her... because that would break the fifth Tenet. But would it be my fault if Astrid somehow suffered an accident and tragically passed away?

Even as these thoughts passed through my mind, I was still fearful of The Dread Father's wrath. Was I breaking a Tenent in itself just by thinking about Astrid's death? Would he punish me for wanting her dead? I surely hoped not... Our Matron made it clear to me that Cicero and myself were special to Sithis, but did that entail special privileges?

XxxxxX

Astrid laid out the plans for us: Kill Vittoria Vici at her Wedding, and lead the Emperor to Skyrim. Vittoria was the Emperor's cousin, and the news of her death would surely lure him to Skyrim for a visit… Lure him to us.

Cicero and I worked out our strategy. We would attend Vittoria's wedding posed as a poor couple from a nearby farm, and wait for the right moment to strike. Gabriella promised me a special bonus if I took her down during her speech. Such was a necessity in weddings. The speech, not the assassination.

When Vittoria addressed her guests on the balcony, next to her husband, I would discreetly slip away to the upstairs castle wall, send a poisoned arrow straight into her throat. Cicero would climb the castle and stand above the blushing bride to make sure that I hit the mark, and if by some miracle that my arrow missed, Cicero would be waiting overhead to jump down and slit her throat. Veezara would charge in from below, clad in the Brotherhood armor and cause a distraction, allowing Cicero abd myself to slip away whilst the lizard man distracted the guards.

Nobody would suspect us though; a recently married couple whom were expecting their first child?

' _No, it couldn't be them.'_

 _For who would suspect a pregnant woman of murder?_

First things first, though, I had to take an Amulet to Delvin Mallory in Riften to have it appraised. I withheld the fact that I knew him from Astrid. But imagine my happiness when I questioned her on how she knew him and she only smirked at me, her eyes betraying her emotions. If only she knew I was deliberately belittleing her in front of her husband and Family. I already knew that she used to sleep with him. I couldn't even begin to discribe how good it felt to watch her squirm in embarrassment in front of a very personal audience.

 _Extremely satisfying would be putting it lightly._

Amaund Motierre included a strange golden amulet with the letter he gave to Nazir. It was the shape of a diamond, adorned with an unfamiliar emblem and a tiny purple stone in the center. Nazir stated that it was supposed to cover any, and all expenses, per Amaund's instructions.

Astrid asked me to have Delvin appraise it, and then see if we could get away with selling it to him. She informed us that he would most likely pay in a letter of credit, and that was fine with her.

 _Back to Riften it was…_

I could tell Karliah I was pregnant, knowing she was going to be so excited for us, and get some time away from Astrid and her hateful gaze. Every time she even glanced in my direction it sent gooseflesh prickling down my spine.

 _XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx_

 **12th Last Seed 4E 201**

Cicero and I took the back entrance to the Cistern on our way to the Ragged Flaggon. I didn't have time to walk through the marketplace and chase Cicero around whilst he attempted to buy anything and everything shiny. We were only going to be here a day, at most, and I didn't need Cicero capering around and buying unnecessary things. I wanted to get in and get out, so to speak. Then we would have time to head back and spend a day, alone, at the cabin before returning to the Sanctuary. _Sanctuary._ It hardly seemed like that any more.

XxxxxX

Cicero skipped up beside me and grabbed my hand. His eyes lit up when I gave his hand an affectionate squeeze in return. He grinned at me boyishly, and pulled gently on my arm, encouraging me to skip alongside him.

I giggled and followed suit, bounding down the dirt path behind the Temple of Mara with Cicero. His wide grin and infectious laughter were something I wouldn't never get enough of. He was the best medicine for me, the cure for the depression that had its claws sunk deep into my soul. He was my freedom, the key to the chains of my sickness.

Cicero was the mirror image of myself, the exact same, only opposite. We were two sides of the same blade, and he was the icing on my Sweet Roll. I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without him, now. I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have him with me now and forever. It still amazed me that I was married to this man.

 _How did I ever get so lucky?_

Cicero and I stumbled into the Cistern, laughing and pushing each other playfully. As we were lost in our own little world, everyone we passed smiled at us and praised our new relationship.

When Brynjolf spotted us, the first thing he did was pull Cicero into a bone-crushing hug. He gave me a wide-eyed stare and let out a high pitched whine as Bryn squeezed him. I couldn't help but to giggle.

 _You're on your own on this one, buddy. This is what happens when you become a part of the Family._

I spotted Karliah near the bar, her back was to me, and she was speaking to Vex and Tonilia.

"Hey, beautiful!" I shouted, making my way over to her. She turned around, and smiled at me. She held out her arms and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It's so good to see you, and so soon." she pulled away from me and motioned for me to sit at the table across from us. She sat down next to me and started to serve me a bowl of stew from the pot on the table.

"I hope you're hungry." She said, ladling some for herself and Vex.

I reached for a piece of bread from the basket and smeared on a pad of Brynjolf's famous butter. The soup seemed greasy and I didn't have the greatest time eating greasy things.

 _I think I'll just stick to the bread, thanks._

If I refused to eat though, I'd never hear the end of it.

But if I told her _why_ I wouldn't eat, it would ruin the surprise. So, I kept quiet and stared down at the bowl instead.

"What's Cicero doing talking to Delvin?" Vex questioned curiously, her head cocked to the side.

I rested my head in my hands, my elbows on the table and continued eating my bread. All of the butter in the Ragged Flaggon were all made with honey from Golden Glow Estate. It was Bryn's special recipe, and it was _devine_. My eyes were half closed, and I tried to blot out all my other senses so I could appreciate the taste of the delightful spread in all its glory. It was mouth watering, to say the least.

"He's trying to see if Delvin wants to buy an Amulet." I said, my words muffled by the mouthful of bread. "We're here on business this time. Dark Brotherhood business and whatnot." I waved my piece of bread in the air for a second before taking another bite.

Vex giggled at me, and Karliah just stared in horror.

"What?" I asked around the mouthful of bread.

I was _starving!_

Karliah shook her head disapprovingly and took the bread from my hand. "Don't you think that half a loaf in your mouth at one time is _enough_?" She replaced my piece of bread with an apple.

"Try not to swallow that whole."

I choked on the bread and had to lean over and spit it out, very un-lady like I might add, before I could suck in a breath. I had only been here five minutes and already almost died. The first thing that came to mind when she said that seemingly innocent statement was so far from appropriate that I almost choked to death.

Karliah couldn't help but to give in to our laughter and join us.

XxxxxX

Later on towards evening, Karliah and I decided to get some air. We slipped away from the crowd that had filled thw Ragged Flaggon and found ourselves sitting in the graveyard, just behind the mausoleum that housed the secret entrance to the Cistern. Karliah, of course, brought her bottle of wine with her. She offered me a glass, but I politely declined and watched her drink straight from the bottle.

I picked a stray nightshade flower and swirled it around in the air, as if it were a wand. It was a fairly cool night out, Karliah was having a couple drinks, and we were both in a great mood.

Karliah sat down next to me, lifted her chin and gazed up at the stars. She giggled and pointed up to the sky.

"That constellation looks like a penis." She laughed.

I strained to see what she was pointing at, but couldn't see anything phallus shaped, or otherwise. Only the midnight blue sky, dotted with silver stars. Maybe she had a little too much to drink.

I laid down on the grass beside her, and tucked my hands behind my head comfortably. I sucked in a deep breath and sighed. This took me back to old times. Sitting with Karliah and Brynjolf, sharing a drink and laughing back and forth with each other, reminiscing about our adventures. It felt like so long ago, even though it had only been five years. Being the Dragonborn had aged me significantly. I felt pains I never did before, and I needed more sleep than I was accustomed to. I was only twenty two, and shouldn't already be feeling middle aged.

Right before I met Vorstag, I had been in the middle of finding a way to defeat Alduin. For the life of me I couldn't figure out how that damned Dragon got to Sovengarde, and to make matters worse Jarl Balgruuf wouldn't allow me to use Dragonsreach to capture one of Alduin's allies.

While I wandered around on my way back from speaking with General Tullius about the situation, I stopped by Markarth to eat and rest at the Inn. That night I met Vorstag, and you know the rest.

I laid there on the cool ground, silently watching Karliah rip up pieces of grass and toss the blades over her head, playfully.

I figured that this would be the best time to tell her the good news. We were away from the noise and hustle of the Ragged Flaggon and finally has some peace and quiet. Just Karliah and Me.

"So, I have something I need to tell you," I said nonchalantly, breaking the silence. She stopped picking flowers, turned her head in my direction and cocked an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?" She sounded curious, her words somewhat slurred.

My gaze met hers. "I'm pregnant."

Her squeal of delight was so loud and high pitched that I had to cover my ears. She lunged at me and tackled me to the ground, her embrace tight and suffocating. I had to tap her shoulder, signaling to release me, so I could breathe again.

She sat back on her heels, hands clasped together, and squealed again.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" She shrieked.

I shushed her, half laughing myself at her flamboyant display, and insisted she take a couple breaths to calm herself. I didn't want the guards to come running and investigate. I didn't feel like bailing her out of the jail for public intoxication.

"I know, I know. I couldn't hardly believe it myself." I whispered, taking in a deep breath. I grabbed her hands gently and held them in mine. "I am so blessed, Karliah. I never dreamed that I would ever be so lucky."

And it was true. I didn't know exactly what I did to deserve Cicero and our child, but I was eternally grateful to Sithis.

Karliah smiled softly at me and squeezed my hands. "You're an amazing person, Saphira. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I see how Cicero stares at you when you're not looking. When he looks at you it's as if he's seeing the sun for the first time, like you are the only other person that exists. Sometimes it's uncomfortable to watch you two. Nobody else exists when you're together, it's like you are in your own little world and any onlookers are invading your privacy simply by watching. Its very rare that you see a connection as strong as yours. You two are definitely meant to be together, and I'm so incredibly happy for you."

I sniffled and wiped at a stray tear that burned hotly down my face. Karliah was such a good friend to me, and I never knew that she cared so much.

Karliah's eyes suddenly widened in alarm, and when I started to ask if she was okay, she leaned over and purged all the wine from her stomach.

Lovely.

XxxxxX

Cicero was undressing by the time I made it back to the room. I carefully slipped into the room, unnoticed, since his back was to the door. He was naked from the waist up, and was in the middle of undoing the ties to his pants. I crept along the back wall of the room and silently sat down in the bed, my gaze never leaving Cicero's back.

The muscles in his shoulders rippled as he rotated his shoulders back, letting his pants pool at his feet in a heap of black and crimson fabric. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched him. As far as I knew, he could sense me in the room with him. Cicero was often underestimated because of his size, but make no mistake, he was strong and sometimes overwhelmingly so. The playful demeanor he adopted from the Jester was only part of a disguise. In the few rare moments of his unbridled temper I had witnessed, it was quite easily one of the most frightening things for me to experience.

There was no mistaking the lethality of his 'talents', so to speak. He knew exactly where to bury his blade inside of you to guarantee your death in mere seconds. Sometimes the power he exuded would completely throw me off guard. I often had moments where I would stare at him in complete and utter awe as he performed his dance of death. I would be left thinking: 'who is this man?' and 'where did that come from?'. One second I would know exactly who he was and what he would do next, per normal. And the next, I would question whether or not I really knew him as well as I thought I did.

He was flawless when engaged in battle. He whirled around soundlessly, blade slicing through the air like a hot knife through butter. He was quick on his feet, dodging almost every counter move from the enemy, only to end the same way every time - with his blade buried exactly where he wanted. The precision with his weapons was astounding to me. And I often had to remind myself that he was a very talented and skilled assassin and had been with the Brotherhood for many years longer than myself, or even Astrid. Mistake him only for a fool and it would be the last one you made.

I wetted my lips as I observed him. He stood in front of the mirror in the corner, naked, a contemplative look plastered across his face, one copper eyebrow arched quizzically. I had an extraordinary view of his wide shoulders, lean muscles and taught buttox. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, causing my gaze to drift up to the reflection of his face.

Our gaze met, his eyes finding mine even in the reflection of the mirror. He smirked at me, his pearlescent teeth glittering in the low light of the room. I blushed, embarrassed to have been caught spying on my husband.

"You are so much more gorgeous when you are embarrassed, do you know that?" He whispered. His voice was low and husky. It sounded as if he hadn't spoken in a while, like when you first wake up and your voice is still gravelly from sleep. My neck and chest flared with anxiety. Butterflies flitted wildly around in my stomach and a heavy feeling of desire blossomed in my stomach. It amazed me that this man could elicit such a strong reaction from me even after we were married.

"I wondered if you heard me come in," I replied coolly, maintaining stability of my voice at least. "I was just admiring what's mine."

His smirk widened and he gave one last look at himself in the mirror before pivoting and strutting in my direction, chin held high in the air.

I giggled and covered my mouth shyly. Was there ever going to be a time where I could see my husband naked and not immediately be reduced to a puddle of hormones and lust? I felt like I was seeing him naked for the first time over again, anxious and excited, and at the same time lustful and exhilarated. Every time I laid eyes on him I would immediately want to shred his clothes and claim him by having him buried inside of me. Some primal urge would overwhelm me and insist that we couple and find release. It reminded me of being in Jorrvaskr with the werewolves. Hormones were always at peak and more often than not you would run into a coupling in the hallway of the bunks and have to either ignore it, or join in. I felt like an animal whilst with Cicero, in constant need of sexual satisfaction and forever stealing away to somewhere isolated to find our climax together.

Cicero kissed me swiftly on the lips and pulled away before I could slide my tongue against his. I followed him as he laid back on the bed and promptly straddled his hips. He pressed his lips together and raised an eyebrow at me.

"In need are we?" He chuckled, causing me to blush once again.

I growled at him, and lightly raked my nails down his bare chest. He sucked in a sharp breath and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tease me, Saphira." He murmured darkly, the warning in his voice blatantly clear, and distinctly male. He reached up and grasped my thighs and I let out a small squeal when he suddenly jerked upright and captured my lips in a demanding kiss.

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers into his short, crimson hair. Desire pooled hotly in my abdomen, the raging fire of wanton need making each movement more desperate than the last. Within seconds Cicero had my clothes in a pile on the floor and his cock seated deep within me.

This was my personal Sovengarde. My own slice of heaven on earth. For what could possibly make me happier than I was right now?

as, unknowingly, inching closer and closer to the most devastating day of my life, but thank Sithis for my blissfully ignorant state of mind and the one person that would be there for me when I needed it most.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

 **I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been really busy and I've been putting off writing the next chapter because I know it's going to be hard. But, I apologize and I'll have it up in a few days. (: Let me know what you think**


End file.
